Immeasurable Lengths Part I
by Braelyn Briar
Summary: High School is hard enough for most teenagers, but when your best friend is a super-powered half ghost who's day deals with science before lunch and the supernatural after, what's a girl to do? Oh, and being not-so-secretly madly in love with said best friend? Yeah, high school sucks. Part I is how Danny and Sam FINALLY get together. Part II is how they survive together.
1. PunkPopPrincessesChocolateMilkSpitTakes

You might have noticed that the title has 'Part I' after it, that is because I had nine chapters written before Raven and Beast Boy started beating me with sticks about writing about them and Danny and Sam, feeling sorry for me, took a step back and said they'd just hang out until BBRae were sated. Unfortunately, BBRae won't leave me alone and D&S were starting to get impatient since they _were _first. So, in an attempt to compromise with my muses, I've turned chapters 1-9 of Immeasurable into part one of a two part story. Because those chapters are already written I can update regularly without having to do any extra writing. The switch off is that Part I will end with a lot of unanswered questions so you'll have to stay tuned for Part II to find out the details of all the little teasers I've scattered throughout Part I. I hope this doesn't displease too many. This hasn't been beta-ed so I apologize for any errors! I swear, trying to make everybody, in my head and out, happy is freaking exhausting. Put the sticks away, I beg of thee! -BB**  
**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**One - Punk Pop Princesses and Chocolate Milk Spit Takes**

It was a beautiful night; warm, peaceful, the kind that invites one to sit out under the stars on the back porch with close friends and just be. At least, it _was_ before it was so rudely interrupted by the punk-pop princess.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a Dipstick. You may now kiss my ass!" This oh-so-charming endearment was accompanied by a blast from her electric, ghost powered guitar which sent Danny into a tree. The ensuing crunching noise couldn't be good, for him _or_ the tree.

"Danny, come on man! Get your head in the game!" Tucker, not even watching the fight, had his nose practically glued to his PDA.

"Why is it that when _Skulker_ screws up it's _me_ that she takes her frustration out on?" he demanded as he picked himself up off the ground, holding his pounding head.

"You're just lucky like that man." Tucker's grin couldn't be any bigger, even if he was gifted with the latest and greatest PDA on the market.

"Whatever, just wrap this up Danny. I know you've spent the last three nights playing _Doomed Trinity_ with Tucker instead of studying for our English test. I _will_ be going to bed _before_ three A.M. so if you want me to help in your night-before cramfest then you—"

"Stop ignoring me!"

_**Well, Ember's particularly cranky tonight, isn't she?**_ Sam's thought however, was fleeting since said cranky ghost blasted another shot at the now recovered ghost boy.

"For your information, the Tin-Can isn't here so you're the next best ass to kick!"

"What did he do now, forget something important? Your birthday?" Insert scowl and a blast here. "Your deathday?" Cue angry remark and a 'None of your business.' "Your anniversary?"

_**And we have a winner! She's practically foaming at the mouth!**_ Sam couldn't help the smirk that twitched at her lips as she watched the secret love of her life try to dance around the woman scorned.

"Of course not!" She shot a pink fist-shaped blast at Danny which he dodged effortlessly. "Of course he's not missing the most important concert of my career!" Her aim was definitely off when she was angry. "Of course he's not missing the debut of the song I wrote that was inspired by our relationship!"

_**Ouch, Skulker is so dead…well deader, when he gets back**_**.**

"Of course I didn't plan this to celebrate our two year anniversary!"

_**He really didn't remember their anniversary? Wow, even dead, guys suck**_**. **

"Of course he didn't blow me off for some 'Greatest Hunter in Existence' getaway!"

_**Okay, that's just too far!**_

"Well, did you tell him about all of this?" Danny pointed out practically.

_**Really Danny?**_

"Of course not! He was _supposed _to just_ know_!"

_**Even Danny has to know that much about relationships.**_

"Well, if you didn't tell him your plans, then I don't really see how you could hold him in the wrong here."

_**What?**_

"Dude, _that_ was a mistake."

_**See? Even **_**Tucker**_** got it! **_"Are you kidding me!?" Sam called out, irate. Could the boy not see how pigheaded he was being? "Danny! I can't believe you're defending him! He's like the world's worst boyfriend! They've been dating for two years and he ditches her on their _anniversary_ to do what he does everyday anyway? You can't be serious!"

"What, now you're on her side?" he asked her incredulously.

"She's a woman scorned Danny, of course I'm on her side!" Of course, because he was looking at Sam, he didn't see Ember's next blast, and angry or not, an immobile object is kinda hard to miss. _**Ouch.**_

"That doesn't explain why she's taking it out on _me_!" He shot a couple of ectoblasts at her to put her on the defensive before moving himself higher. His dodging had put him between his friends and Ember; he couldn't risk them getting hurt if she started blasting in their direction.

_**Good thing the park is closed after dusk because the running and screaming citizens would be doing a lot less running and screaming and a whole lot more gawking at us at this point.**_

One last ectoshot sent Ember down and her guitar spinning out of reach before Danny used his ice powers to pin her feet to the ground. Ember struggled a little before relenting with a grunt. She sat up with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand before looking up at Danny and kinda stunned them all. "Yeah right, Dipstick. Look, I appreciate you letting me vent at you. I really needed that."

"Uh…what?" Danny dropped down in front of her while Tucker and Sam moved up behind him since it looked like Ember had calmed down.

She let out a rather dramatic sigh, "I was pissed! No one in the ghost zone is willing to go against me when I get like that, and like I said, the Tin-Can's gone for a couple days so he's not an option. And you're always good for a fight. With you I know that while I might get knocked around a bit, at the end of the night I'll be back home with no permanent damage. Annoying you may be, but you've got rules. As long as we don't do anything to royally piss you off, you're a great way to blow off steam. I'm going to get as much out of it while I still can."

_**Am I hearing things, or did she really just say that?**_

"Wait, what?" Sam couldn't help but notice how Danny was pretty adorable when he was confused; an unconscious smile graced her delicate features at the look on his face.

"What, you mean you didn't know?" she cocked a brow at him. "Geeze Dipstick, I knew you were dense but come on!"

_**And he wonders why he was dubbed the Clueless One**_.

Ember sat back on her hands, feet still pinned, and looked up at him with a turquoise smirk. "You're one of the most powerful ghosts currently in existence. You defeated Pariah Dark for goodness sakes! The only ghosts that take you on for real have either never faced you or are idiots. The rest of us do it for shits and kicks." None of the human teens present were sure how they were supposed to react to that.

"You mean to tell me that I've been working my ass off keeping you guys in line solely for your entertainment?" Danny's face was blank so Sam couldn't really get a read on what he was thinking.

_**Uh oh, I think he's been broken.**_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Her grin could rival Tucker's at his cockiest.

"For how long?"

"How long have we viewed you as entertainment value? That would be since you first arrived on the scene. How long have we known we could never take you? Eh, hard to tell, last couple of years or so. Hmm, probably longer actually. Since Pariah for sure. I think that's when it really clicked for most of us. I mean, after that most of your real battles were against new ghosts or humans, or Skulker's boss. That man has issues."

"Oh yeah, total fruit loop." Tucker tossed over the top of his encased digital wonderland.

"B-b-but that was like freshman year!" Danny wasn't taking this so well. This was only _good_ news in Sam's opinion.

_**At least **_**I'm**_** thankful he isn't in my room at an ungodly hour bleeding all over my carpet and bedspread while I patch him up anymore.**_

"So?" Ember asked, seeming to think the situation simple enough.

"I'm a senior now!"

"And?"

"That was like three years ago!"

"Huh. Well, time flows differently in the ghost zone, you know that." she shrugged. "Why does this bother you?" She seemed genuinely curious. Not really something Sam would associate with Ember, curiosity, but since she was also curious she wasn't going to complain.

"I could be living life like a normal teenager but instead I'm being treated like an arcade game! 'Oh hey, I'm bored. I know! I'll go bother that Phantom guy since he obviously has nothing better to do with his time.' Come on!" he shouted down at her, his hands going up in the air in exasperation.

"You know, you're totally looking at this the wrong way dude. Think about the ghosts you faced during sophomore and junior years. Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturn." Tucker had actually pocketed his PDA and was now ticking them off on his fingers. "Ghosts like Skulker and Technus are just good practice to keep you in shape for when the big time guys come out."

"Besides," Sam added because she really didn't think this was that big of a deal and didn't enjoy him being upset, "it hasn't been like it used to be. You aren't getting up three or four times a night to respond to your ghost sense. It doesn't take you hours to fight against a single opponent. You respond to ghosts maybe a couple of times a week anymore and like Tucker said, it's been more like exercise than actual work. You really are getting worked up over nothing."

"Well I'm glad you guys think this mockery is nothing!"

_**Great, now he's pouting. Actually, even when he's being annoying, he's still friggin' cute. Damn it all.**_

"Really Dipstick? You think we're mocking you? Granted the banter is sheer ridicule, but the rest of it isn't. As much as I am _loathed_ to inform you, most of the ghost zone respects, if not fears you." she said with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Really?" he asked, overly sarcastically.

_**He really ought to leave the sarcasm to me; he never does it justice**_.

"Walker?"

"Knows you can't be contained but has to try anyway because it's in his rules."

"Johnny Thirteen?"

"Is a teenage boy with too much testosterone and loves pissing contests."

"Aragon?"

"Got beat by his sister, enough said."

"Clockwork?"

"Is the master of all time and doesn't need to prove anything to anyone. But he's fond of you, so that still counts."

"Skulker?" Judging by his smirk he obviously thought he'd gotten her beat.

"Has already been established as an idiot." She pretended to examine her nails, "And considering his Obsession is being the ultimate hunter and you're the ultimate prey, because of you, he'll never finish his unfinished business thus I'll probably be stuck with the moron for eternity. So _if_ you happen to see him you might mention that he'd better find a damn good way to make this up to me or my foot will be so far up his ass he'll be able to taste shoe leather."

_**Huh, I like that last bit; definitely going to remember that line. But what did she mean by his Obsession?**_ Sam wondered.

"What do you mean his Obsession?" Tucker asked, whipping out his PDA to annotate his notes.

Ember cocked a brow, "You guys don't know about ghosts' Obsessions? Seriously? How long did you say you've been doing this?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What do I look like, a school teacher? Go find someone else to teach you Ghosts 101. Suck me in your damn thermos and let's call it a night before I get all pissed off again."

"Don't mind if I do!" Tucker, somehow having pocketing his PDA and pulling out the Fenton thermos without appearing to have done so, sucked Ember in and capped it with a very self-satisfied smirk. "Another job well done for Team Phantom!"

"Tucker, you do realize that all you really did was play on your PDA and hold the thermos, while I did even less, and _Danny_ did all the work, right?"

"What? We were here to provide comic relief and moral support too Sam." Sam could do nothing but roll her eyes at this.

"Why are you guys not taking this more seriously? We just found out that most of the ghost zone thinks I'm a laughing stock!" Two bands of bright blue light changed Phantom into Fenton and said boy was currently still pouting. Of course it didn't really have the desired effect it should have considering Tucker and he were the about the same height and Sam had to look _up_ at him.

"Dude, did you miss the end of what she just said?" Tuck asked, as they started making their way out of the park. "She said that most of the ghost zone respects and _fears_ you man, how do you interpret that as you being considered a laughing stock?"

"Tucker has a point. You're kinda being overly dramatic about this."

"Seriously Danny, PMSing much?"

_**Excuse me!?**_ Sam thought belligerently, her hackles rising.

"Oh Tuck, you should know better."

_**Laugh it up Danny, I'm distracted not deterred. **_"What do you _mean_ PMSing?! That was not only an extremely sexist comment Tucker, but completely inaccurate! Why is it that guys always assume that a woman _can't_ be upset unless it's her hormones acting up? Have you ever thought that she could be pissed because it's a natural response to a _guy's_ idiocy? The source of a girl's anger could very, and I mean _very_, well be because someone is being an irritating little bug that needs to be squashed into submission before he opens his mouth and shoves his foot too far in to ever be removed!"

"Geeze Sam! _Ember_ is the woman scorned in this scenario, not you. Chill, please." Danny pleaded, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

_**Okay, so maybe he has a point.**_ Sam thought, calming slightly._** But damn it, just yesterday I had some guy accuse me of—**_

"Now who's being overly dramatic? And you wonder why we dubbed that acronym—"

"Shut it Tuck!" Danny snapped, trying to stop him.

"Possible-Murder-Suspect!" If he thought Sam was mad _before_, he was quick to reassess.

"_Excuse me_?!" Now irate Sam had a hard time resisting the growl that was trying to claw its way out of her throat. Before she could launch into another rant on his insensitivity and idiocy however, Danny put in his two cents.

"Tucker didn't mean it Sam. Yes, he's an insensitive jerk who doesn't think through his wise-cracks and how they might offend. Yes, he's an idiot, but we are currently off topic." Okay, so maybe she _had_ been deterred. Danny had a point—and a really good memory for the wording of her rants—she really shouldn't have let Tucker get her started; or for that matter, let the disgruntled rumblings of an insensitive behemoth jock get to her when it was entirely not her fault he was incapable of looking where he was going. The pig.

"Fine." See? She could concede with grace. "But, honestly Danny, I don't understand why you're taking this so hard. You ought to find a certain amount of flattery in it. It isn't like they aren't taking you seriously. In a way, it kinda makes you all…friends." While at first glance this didn't make much sense, it really did once she thought about it. Sam fought with her best friends all the time. She knew that no matter how bad it got, they'd get over it. She knew they'd never let a stupid fight come between them. Fighting with each other was _safe_, they'd never truly hurt each other, they'd get to release pent up frustration, and then have reassurance that they were all still friends when they make up with ice cream with black frosting and gummy bats. Ember had a very valid point actually.

"You're not serious, are you Sam? Forget that I ought to find this _flattering_, but friends? Really?" Sam didn't much appreciate him staring at her as if she'd gained a second head…staring at her as if she were Paulina on the other hand—

_**No, that notion had best stop right there. I will be getting off that train of thought at this station please. I have no desire to see the train wreck that waits at the end.**_ She told herself angrily, ignoring the sadness hanging about the edges at that thought.

"Think about it, she has a point. Ghosts get out of the ghost zone. You get alerted and go confront them. You trade witty banter and a few punches. They get sucked into the thermos and you put them back in the ghost zone. Wait a few days and repeat." Sam listed, ticking them off on her fingers. "_You_ don't take _them_ seriously anymore. The only time you ever complain about the fighting is when it interrupts something important." _**Like video games with Tucker or your afternoon nap**_. "And you can't honestly tell me you _don't_ like the fighting. You love being Phantom!"

"Well, yeah, I do. But still! They're treating me like I'm—"

"A friend? Family?" She was really warming to her theme now, he'd see her way she was sure of it. "Face it Danny. It's human nature to be confrontational. But who do we most often get confrontational with? People we're close to; people we trust. You fight with Jazz all the time because you're both so sure that you love each other that no fight can ruin it. I fight with Tucker because not only can he be an idiot—" 'Hey! I resent that!' "but because we're friends and nothing will ever change that. Sometimes adversaries make the best friends. The ghosts trust that when they goad you into a confrontation you're not going to destroy them for it. True, it is a form of entertainment for them, but wouldn't you be, pardon the expression, dying to get out of the ghost zone if that was all you had access to?"

"But I thought you _liked_ the GZ?"

"But I don't live there. Their sky is a swirly green uniformity; I'd miss the trees and grass and the sky if I was trapped there. It's a nice place to visit, but the human world has so much more to offer. I can see why they'd want to get out every once in a while. Besides, what would you do if you didn't have them to keep in line? Being a hero is ingrained into you Danny. You'd be stir-crazy within a couple of weeks. Honestly, if you didn't have anything to protect I think you'd—"

"Aw man!" Tucker's cry startled them both rather badly; Danny's fists and eyes burned a bright green, his eyes scanning for trouble.

"What?" Danny and Sam asked in unison.

"I just remembered that my Mom told me to be home in time for dinner or I was going to be grounded!" he wailed pitifully.

"Why? What'd you do this time?"

_**I bet I know.**_

"She caught me staying up to play video games with Danny the last couple nights!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Sam cried triumphantly.

"Sam! Not helping! I gotta go, see you guys!" And with that Tucker took off. Sam watched him go wondering if it ever occurred to him that Danny could fly far faster than he could ever hope to run. Why didn't he ever ask for a ride?

"So…" Danny hesitated, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So?" His nervous tick was such a giveaway that he had something to say, ask, or do that he knows will probably get him lectured. Sam cocked a brow, crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and waited with a knowing smirk.

"So, um, about that night-before cramfest?" he asked hopefully. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_**I know my friends so well it's scary. **_"Alright, but you're giving me a ride."

"Deal!" Before she realized what had happened, he had her in his arms bridal style and the ground was very, very far below them.

"What would you do without me?" she teased him.

He was silent so long she didn't think he'd bother to answer her quip. But he did, much to her surprise. "I hope I never find out."

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

Tucker didn't make it in time for dinner, but did manage a B on the test, Danny got no sleep but a B+ on his test, and Sam got an A because she had actually paid attention in class the first time and then studied by quizzing Danny. But to hear the boys tell it the whole experience was some epic battle against the forces of darkness and stupidity. Sometimes Sam wondered why they were such good friends.

"I got you your usual Sam." And then they would remind her why. Not normally late for lunch, she'd had to talk to Mr. Lancer about her last paper and why her arguments, while in some points obscure, were in actuality completely valid. "Paulina was looking over the salad bar and actually asked me if romaine or spinach leaves would go better with the cherry tomatoes…" And then they did something that made her wonder all over again.

_**Seriously, how is he still hung up on her!? And he just keeps on talking…and talking. I wonder how attractive he'd find her if I clawed her eyes out? **_"That's fascinating Danny, really. I can't imagine how this conversation could be any more stimulating." She wondered if he could hear the apathy in her voice or if she had masked it too much.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked as he joined them, having gone back for seconds. "It couldn't be the V4200…" Honestly, Sam having no idea what the rest of what he said even meant tuned him out. All she got out of his rambling tirade was that it was some technological wonder that he just had to have and why. Sometimes she was convinced he made some of it up just to make it sound more impressive.

"Actually Tucker, I was just telling Sam about this conversation I had with Paulina about—" Danny was cut off by Tucker doing a spit-take. Guess what, not as funny in person as it is in movies…especially when you're the one getting spit on.

"Tucker! Do you mind!? For the love of all that's as dark as my soul, so help me I will kill you if you don't find me something to change into NOW!" The anger alone probably didn't strike fear into his heart; her growl, and admittedly aggressive posturing, probably did.

"I'm sorry Sam! Um, gym clothes?" If she hadn't been so angry, and totally grossed out, she knew she'd find the squeak in his voice amusing. As it was, she shoved her drenched and now disgusting salad away a little too forcefully and made her way towards the locker rooms. If she'd been thinking, she could have kept her cool and not drawn attention to herself. That way Danny could have covertly snuck her intangible and bye bye chocolate milk. But no, she'd broken Rule 14, _Control your reactions, screaming gives away your position and makes you a target_. The realization did little to improve her mood. Over her shoulder she could hear them talking.

"I can't believe you just did that Tucker!"

"Me? Dude, you were talking to her about _Paulina_! It's no wonder she was in such a foul mood!"

"What's wrong with talking about—" Ah, the blessed silence that follows a slammed door.

"_Heart of Darkness_!" Followed by a lecture about slamming doors.

_**Damn it.**_

"Miss Manson, do you mind telling me why you're thus abusing school property?" Ah, Mr. Lancer and his book title explicatives. That and cookies, Sam just didn't get it. What is so wrong with honest to goodness profanity? "And why are you dripping chocolate milk, I thought you were vegan."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, and it's actually Ultro-Recyclo Vegetarianism."

"Right." He crossed his arms and looked down at her, "Since I can see you're having an off day, I'll let this small infraction slide. Try not to damage anything in your quest for something to vent your frustrations on. We have enough late night vandalism as it is."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Lancer. Sorry." No need to acknowledge that she had unfortunately witnessed much of the late night vandalism. Danny couldn't help that ghosts seem to congregate in places he spent large amounts of time at. At least they knew why now.

_**Great, now I get to walk around all day in my gym uniform. Not only is that really gross, it also sucks because I have to walk around in shorts all day. Global climate change may make it unseasonably warm outside, but it is still only about sixty degrees. Unlike Danny I don't have awesome ice powers that make me immune to winter chill. And at the end of the day I get to put my sticky clothes back on, fantastic. **_Sam looked down at her purple v-neck sweater and dark wash denim hip huggers in disgust. There wasn't anything she could do about her shoulder length hair but brush it out and pull it back into another ponytail as this one was sticky and gross. The saliva and milk didn't do much for her violet streaked locks._** Can my day get any worse?**_

"And then he said that the cherry tomatoes were the same color as the blush on my cheeks. I swear he is such a loser."

_**Crap. That was supposed to be rhetorical damn it!**_ Of course the queen bee of Casper High had to be in the ladies room right as she finished changing and needed to leave.

"I have to admit though, Fenton's gotten hot."

_**What now?**_

"I know, right?! I don't know when it happened but Fenton bulked up!"

_**Starr is noticing now? What the hell is the world coming to?!**_

"Yeah, if he didn't always hang with that creepy goth girl he might actually be dating material. He's six feet of lithe muscle." Paulina said with practically a purr.

_**How does Paulina even know the word **_**lithe**_**? Gag me now. Yes, Danny's hot, helped a bit by the years of ghost fighting. You however, have been too blinded by his lack of popularity to ever take notice before. You'd think someone would have made the connection about him and Phantom by now but I have apparently overestimated the intelligence of the average citizen of Amity Park. Enough hiding, I do NOT want to listen to them gush about my best friend, never mind that I'm hopelessly in love with him while he drools over anything with breasts**_. Sam was too far gone to let her uncharitable thoughts bother her. Much.

"Excuse me, creepy goth girl trying to get through." Sam forced her way through the sheep to the sinks to wash the milk residue from her face but that's as far as she got uninterrupted.

"Aw, did we hurt your feelings goth girl?"

"That would only be possible if I cared even the slightest iota about your opinion. Considering that if I stood in a puddle of you I'd barely get my boot treads wet, it is safe to say that your opinions are to me, meaningless. I'll be going now, and you can get on with your riveting 'discussion.'" Sam scoffed, using air quotes for her benefit.

"What did I tell you about calling me shallow!?"

"Wow, your vapidity has affected your memory now? However will you keep track of all the lies, rumors, and hearsay you've spread about our classmates now?" Sam asked with mock distress.

"What, you jealous that we were scoping out your little boyfriend?" Sam had always believed that Paulina practiced every one of her facial expressions in the mirror so that she could perfect them and maintain her 'nearly-flawless' image. This particular sneer must have missed practice though, because it did her face no favors. Sam wasn't so irritated that she was blind to how uncharitable her thoughts were to the popular girl but at the moment she couldn't really bring herself to care.

"He wasn't my boyfriend freshman year, and he's not my boyfriend now. Really, as much as you talk about people, you'd think you'd get something about them right if only because of statistics."

"He may not be your boyfriend, but everyone can tell you wish he was. What's the matter, he not into you? Is he, oh I don't know, hitting on the far more popular and much prettier girls?" a devious smirk played upon her perfectly pouty lips.

_**Oh hell no did **_**Paulina**_** just school me!**_ To hell with charitable thoughts! "Danny has a right to his poor choice in women. After all, everyone is entitled to being stupid; it isn't my problem if he abuses the privilege for your sake." _**Burn, bitch, burn!**_

"You're jealous, how cute." Paulina's smirk slid off her face and her brows scrunched together, no thought to masking her anger.

_**That's right; you can't one up me so you resort to a meaningless taunt. **_"Look Paulina, why don't we just agree that we're mutually antagonistic towards each other and will never be caught dead in the same social circles and end this now." _**Because I am **_**so**_** done here**_. "We've got class and I have no desire to serve detention this afternoon so, bye now."

"Oh, I'll be seeing _you_ later."

_**Yeah, narrowed eyes are so intimidating**_. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it!" Because she wasn't morbid enough, Sam couldn't help picturing all of this as part of some stupid dating game show in which you _know_ can only end badly for the unfortunate soul that's been suckered into participating for a chance at 'true love'.

'_**Well, congratulations to you Danny. Miss Latina Barbie, whom you've drooled over for your entire high school career, thinks you're hot. You have finally earned the right to make the move you've been dying to make for literally years. And all it will cost you is the friendship you have with one, Sam Manson who has secretly been in love with you, also for literally years. What are you going to do next?'**_

'_**Well Alex, Sam's been a great friend. And I'm so confident in her belief in my happiness that I know she'd want me to pursue a demoralizing, and completely one sided relationship with the most vapid, shallow, conceited, selfish girl in existence. So what am I going to do next? I'm going to drop everything and everyone and throw myself at her until I have absolutely no self esteem left to account for anything.' And the studio audience goes wild.**_

Sam really wanted to ask how her life could get any worse but she'd learned her lesson that karma's a bitch. The loud wolf whistle from behind her clearly reinforced said lesson. "Looking good Manson!"

_**Yes**_, _**you Neanderthal, I do in fact have legs. Do I enjoy showing this much of them? No. Do I currently have a choice? No. Puberty, especially the filling out in certain places for girls and the shrinking of the brain in boys, is proof that God does in fact have a sense of humor. Thank you Tucker for this most marvelous of**_ _**Thursdays**_. Sam let out a deep sigh before squaring her shoulders and making her way to her next class.

* * *

AN: So, this was my _actual_ first fanfic, but my second to be posted. Please keep that in mind when you oh-so-wonderfully leave me your thoughts and feedback! Check out my profile if you wanna know what else I've been working on. I'll try to get this updated every 3-4 days. But be warned, there are only 9 chapters and lots of unresolved problems for our favorite ghost hunting trio! (Notice I didn't say team, the last thing I'd want to do is piss off any fellow Ghost Busters fans).


	2. Consorting With Ghosts

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

Thanks to Danny's hero-complex Sam scored a ride home to properly change so that she didn't have to miss their usual Nasty Burger meet up, or in Tucker's case meat up. She shuddered at the accompanying visual. Not surprisingly Danny was kinda steamed about all the testosterone driven attention she had gotten all afternoon. He was a great friend knowing how much it had bothered her. The resulting ride was awesome, Sam love flying with him. The accompanying lecture was not. _**It's a uniform Danny; I can't really control how it fits me. And it's gym, I can't wear my old purple tights underneath.**_

"Honestly Danny, you're taking this out on the wrong person. Do you really think I wanted to walk around in my gym uniform all day?" Danny was currently pacing her bedroom while she stood in clean jeans and a bra in the bathroom. Due to the way he irritated her the whole way here, she really didn't mind making him wait while she washed her hair and changed. Now, having pulled on a black pull over three quarter sleeve hoodie that exposed her midriff, she tossed her gym shirt out the door and dug out her cosmetics. Sam didn't really like going out without her goth gear but smeared mascara screamed something besides 'fear me'. She was relieved she could finally reapply.

A strange gurgling noise alerted her that Danny wasn't really paying any attention. Wringing out her hair she toed open her door.

_**Huh, I've got fantastic aim**_. Danny, bright red, was standing there holding her discarded shirt looking rather stunned. "Danny, you okay?" No acknowledgement. "Danny, Earth to Danny, do you copy?" Sam flicked some of the accumulated hair droplets at Danny and finally got his attention.

"Yeah Sam?" Why were his eyes glazed?

"You alright? You kinda look like someone just punched you in the gut, or you're high."

"What? No, I-I'm fine."

"Then why is your voice all high and squeaky?"

"It's not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Whatever. So, you wanna do me a favor and make me intangible long enough to dry my hair?" Sam held out her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. He smiled making her breath hitch, and reached out. _**I swear this boy will be the death of me. He isn't even doing anything and I forget to simply breathe. Okay, so he's smiling but it isn't even his sexy smirk! It's just a small, almost nostalgic smile; as if he's fond of me and thinks I'm being cute. I wish he thought of me as cute. Not that he knows that he's got a sexy smirk. Heaven help us all if he ever figures it out and gets the guts to actually use it. And I really ought to stop talking to myself. **_

Sam didn't think Danny even realized just how different he acted as his Phantom persona. He had more confidence, not just in his abilities but in himself. Not only did he flirt, he was _good_ at it. His smile was always wonderful, but as Phantom it has something extra to it; not just his confidence but something else. Something that allowed him to show a side of himself he would normally never dare to. As Fenton, he had an 'act' that he had to keep up. Fenton is terrified of ghosts, never stands up to anybody, is inept with girls—though truth be told she really didn't mind that part—and was the punching bag of every varsity jock at Casper—which really bothered her. His black hair hung over his gorgeous baby blues and though he 'never worked out' he really was 'six feet of lithe muscle'. Not that his baggy jeans and love of red shirts ever allowed one to truly appreciate it.

As Phantom he was unstoppable, feared nothing, sexy as all hell and the envy of everyone who wailed on Fenton at school. His shockingly white hair still hung over his eyes, but if you thought his blue eyes glowed, you should see them green. Granted green was one of her favorite colors, but damn. If she didn't know better she'd swear one of his ghost powers would be hypnosis because if she ever stared at them too long, she got lost in them. The tight hazmat suit he updated in Junior year so that he'd have pockets to store gadgets, did wonders for allowing him to show off his physique too. The fact that it left little to the imagination was just a perk.

_**I really don't know how he does it. How he puts up with it all. He's the most amazing person I've ever met even discounting my being head over heels for him. And I can't even tell him. Even if I could, he wouldn't believe it. It's frustrating but then I kinda love even that about him. I am so pathetic.**_

Of course, he'd now been staring at her stare at him for who knows how long as she thought all this out. She retracted her hand and cleared her throat, _**I reiterate, I am so pathetic**_. "Uh, so, I'll just be another minute. I've got to apply my gothic veil of make-up, accessories, and apathetic attitude." Before she could re-enter the bathroom however, Danny made his impatience clear.

"Oh no. I waited for you to shower and then waited for you to dress. You look fine, let's go."

"I don't think so. I spent the afternoon in my gym clothes, make-up smeared, with chocolate milk and saliva in my hair. I'm not venturing out without reapplying!"

"You always wear too much anyway. It's like you don't want anyone to see you or something. Come on Sam, it's just me and Tucker and we like you just the way you are. Let's go!" And he unceremoniously picked her up and phased them through her wall.

"Danny! You didn't even let me put on my bracelets or spiked choker!" She crossed her arms and simmered since goths 'don't pout'. Of course, right now no one would be able to tell she was Goth, just some girl with a preference for dark colors.

"You were taking too long!" And that apparently settled that.

When they got to the Nasty Burger, Danny landed in the alley out back to change into Fenton. Upon entering however, Tucker was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging to each other they approached the counter and of course, Valerie was working. _**Fantastic**_. Sam was thankful that Valerie had lain off Danny the last several months, but she knew Val had by no means changed her tune about how she felt about Phantom. Sam was convinced the girl was plotting something no matter how much Tucker and Danny defended her. _**How in the world can Danny even like someone who routinely tries to kill him?**_

"Hey Danny, Tucker left this for you. He said something about forgetting he was grounded." Valerie handed over a folded piece of paper.

_**Damn, I completely forgot about that. Now I **_**do**_** feel bad about taking so long.**_ Sam wondered idly why he'd leave a note when he's had at least half a dozen means to electronically, and instantaneously, inform them of his departure. Judging by the look on Danny's face, whatever Tucker wrote was something he didn't want to listen to Sam reacting to.

"Where's Sam? And who's your friend?" If Sam didn't know better she'd say Val had said that last part with a little bit of animosity. And what did she mean 'where's Sam'?

"Yeah, cute Valerie, real cute." Sam couldn't make her voice any dryer, doing so would mean she'd reached a level of dehydration no one could survive.

"Sam!?" She couldn't tell how genuine Valerie's reaction was. Her eyes widened as if she was shocked and surprised but she'd seen Sam just this afternoon. "What happened to you?"

_**What the hell? **_Was it just her or were people seriously working to piss her off today? It was bad enough that she felt naked and exposed but now it was like the naked and exposed feeling was accompanied by pointing and laughter.

"It's just…" now she seemed to be genuinely trying to backtrack and not offend Sam further. Sam didn't really think she looked all that different. So she wasn't wearing her usual make-up, accessories, and her hair was down and unstraightened, big deal. Seriously, who else had purple streaks through their hair? Granted Valerie probably couldn't see them clearly but how unobservant was the girl? She'd seen herself with and without all her goth gear; this was beyond ridiculous. "…you look different."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll have my usual." _**Is it 'how badly can we piss off Sam day' or something?**_ And Danny, the traitor, was doing a piss-poor job of hiding his snickering. After they'd both gotten their food they walked, or in Sam's case stomped, over to their usual table. And of course Sam forgot to grab a fork; ignoring Danny's look of increasing concern over her seemingly irrational annoyance she stomped back over to the condiments counter.

_**Actually, it is kinda irrational. Since when have I cared what people think? Wasn't the whole point of being goth in the first place to clearly illustrate just how **_**little**_** I cared what they think? I wear my individuality and utter distain for all things popular so all can see, and fear when necessary. **_Sam wasn't really liking where her internal monologue was leading. _** Maybe Danny's right; maybe I've worn the persona so long I've stopped believing in why I started. Maybe I really am wearing it anymore because it proved so effective in keeping people at arm's length.**_

That made her pause, but she stopped completely when she collided with something large, solid, and alive. "Hey! Watch where you're—hey there. Do you like quarterbacks?" This encounter suddenly took a detour from normal occurrence to out in the boonies of the Twilight Zone. Sam had just run into _Dash_, and now he was hitting on her.

"Oh my—eww, are you hitting on me!?" _**I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.**_

"Manson!?" Well, at least she can tell _his_ reaction was genuine. Shock and disgust, a mirror of what she felt at the moment. "Holy hell, what happened to you? You got hot!"

_**Uh, excuse me? How does one even respond to that? **_"Uh—"

"Hey, you want to sit with us? Now that you've trashed the goth look, you're totally A-list material! I never noticed how fine you are under all that crud you wear."

_**Oh hell no he didn't! **_"Excuse me? You've got some nerve asshole!" And without further ado, she stomped as hard as she could on his left instep, grabbed her fork, and stomped her way back to Danny with the sound of Dash's howling to serenade her way. She was actually seething when she got back to the table where Danny was obviously concerned and angry on her behalf.

"What did he say to you Sam? You want me to take care of it?" His eyes were burning a fierce green and his grip on the table was white knuckled. Sam realized she was feeding him her angry energy. As ghosts sustain themselves while in the human world by the energy given off by humans, Danny was far more in tune with people's emotions than he normally would be. And right now he was getting a less-than-healthy dose of anger, angst, and bitterness. Sam was willing to bet he was just dying to burn some of that off.

_**I'm supposed to be the level headed one; very rarely do I fail to keep myself in check when I'm around him. If I don't calm down he won't. Too bad I'm having such a hard time calming down. **_Sam stabbed at her salad with her recently acquired fork, "No, it's _fine_. I'm _fine_." She continued stabbing even though her fork was loaded and all she was really doing was making a mess. She really needed to calm down. Besides, she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast as her lunch was made so unappetizing thanks to Tucker, and she was starving.

Sam only stopped when Danny's hand closed over hers and her fork of destruction. She looked up surprised. It was a good thing Danny still had his human half. Since he's still capable of feeling and influencing his own emotions, his concern for Sam was able to overpower the negative emotions she was practically shoving down his throat. "Sam, what's wrong? You would normally shrug off Valerie's comment and scoff at whatever Dash could come up with. But you've been really upset since lunch. And I know it isn't Tucker because he's done that before and you calmed down as soon as you changed. So what is it?"

"It's nothing. I've just had a rough day." she lied. Yeah, to her best friend. But what was she supposed to do? Tell him that she was upset because girls at school, girls she couldn't stand, thought he was hot? That she was worried that her creepy gothness wasn't going to keep them away forever? That she knew it wasn't right for her to try to keep them away but she was a selfish person that wanted him all to herself? That, as soon as he knew what a hot commodity he was, he was going to bail? Oh, she knew he wouldn't do it on purpose, but he wouldn't be able to help it. No girlfriend would tolerate him having such a close female friend. Especially if it's as obvious to her as it is to _Paulina_ of all people, how hard she'd fallen for him. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"Sam, I don't know anybody who can spin bullshit as good as you, but you have never been able to sell it to me and Tucker. Right now, I'm not buying, so what's really wrong?" Danny, unlike Sam, didn't curse unless he was rather upset so this wasn't boding well. _**Shit, deflect, DEFLECT!**_

"Nothing, I swear." Denial, done. Now for the diversion, he wanted to know what's bothering her? Fine. But she was _so_ not telling him why. "You know, I overheard something this afternoon in the ladies room. A certain Latina Barbie was commenting on a certain male of my acquaintance. Bet you can't guess who, and no, it wasn't Tucker." Good, his interest was piqued; he was fighting it but no guy could resist wanting to know what an attractive girl thought of him. "Apparently he's 'six feet of lithe muscle'; can you believe Paulina even knows what that word means, _let alone_ used it in proper context?" She smirked at him, believing to have successfully maneuvered the conversation away from herself.

"And this was while you were changing into your gym uniform?" Huh, not the reaction she'd been expecting. He looked like he was trying to work through a difficult math equation. Actually now that Danny actually had time to study he was pretty good at math; Danny's weak point was definitely English so really he looked like Lancer just asked him the symbolism of the three witches in Macbeth. Overall the effect was, if not quite as adorable as when he was utterly confused, rather cute.

"Yeah, and apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so. Her posse couldn't agree fast enough. You, Mr. Fenton, are 'almost dating material'." Sam added the oh-so-helpful air quotes.

"Almost?" Something about the tone in his voice sent a shiver down Sam's spine. She refused to acknowledge just how badly she enjoyed that sensation.

_**Oh yeah, he is so hooked. But does the simple action of cocking a questioning brow have to be so damn sexy? He almost seems smug. If his hair was white and his eyes green, I'd even say he **_**was**_**. **_"There is some question as to the company you keep." She shrugged taking a swig of her water. "Your lack of popularity seems to negate your eligibility."

"What'd they say about you?!" What? Why was he angry? He should be ecstatic and bouncing off the walls cheering. This is _definitely_ not the reaction she had been expecting.

Sam cocked her own eyebrow, "Why do you automatically assume it was me they were referring to?" At the moment Sam was really glad she'd grown her hair out and happened to have not been able to pull it back before Danny whisked her away. It provided a convenient curtain to hide behind when needed, and she had a feeling that she was going to need to hide very soon.

"Because Tucker doesn't even register on their radars as more than a blip, but you," he paired 'you' with finger pointing just to make sure she was still following along or something, "you have been on Paulina's shit list since the dance we went to Freshman year. She's been gunning for you ever since you called her shallow. So what did she say, Sam; and remember your bullshit's no good here." He crossed his arms and sat back, his gaze practically searing through her. This is the opposite of what she'd been trying to accomplish damn it! Deflect, take two.

"Relax Danny, from Paulina, 'creepy goth girl' is practically a compliment. It didn't bother me." That at least is true; Paulina's comments about _her_ didn't bother her.

His eyes only narrowed, "Then what did she say that _did_ bother you?" _**Damn it, he's dubbed the Clueless One for a reason! Why the hell is he being so damned perceptive **_**today**_**?!**_

Sam forced an eye roll, flicked her hair, and with a blasé she didn't really feel attempted to cover her ass, "Danny, really, I'm—" She didn't know what she had been going to say but it didn't really matter because at that moment all the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end, a chill shot down her spine, and her fingernails dug into the tabletop. And Danny's ghost sense went off. Wow, some ghosts just have the best timing!

"Of all the times—don't for a second think this is over Sam, we will be talking about this again." he demanded with a glare just for her.

_**Yeah, that's what you think. **_"Do you need backup?" she asked with just the right amount of worry and concern in her voice to distract him.

"Probably not, but I'll let you know via Fenton Fone if I do. You should stay here and finish eating; you missed lunch so I know you must be starving. I'm not too worried about it…but if you find yourself with some free time once you've finished…" Danny started rubbing the back of his neck, so potentially Sam wasn't going to like whatever it was that he had in mind. She cocked a brow, "Well, I need to pick up some stuff at the mall." Sam was never one much for shopping, but she was all for spending time with Danny so obviously she wasn't going to say no.

"I'll head over as soon as I'm done. What sorts of stuff are you looking for? I'll get started while I wait for you to catch up."

"Uh, some sort of present for my mom."

"Her birthday?" At his nod she got suspicious. "When is it?"

"Next week! Come on Sam, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"I know, I was just making sure. You _do_ have a habit of procrastinating on stuff like this." With that she waved him off making sure to stick a Fenton Fone in her ear in case he got done early or actually needed help for once.

She didn't have much of an appetite for her mutilated salad but choked down most of it before heading off for the mall. Knowing what she knew about Danny's mom, it shouldn't be too hard to find something for her. The mall wasn't too crowded and she listened in the back of her mind to Danny getting more and more cheesed off at being unable to locate his quarry. The sudden chill down her back and the need to claw something told her why.

"Fear thee, thy puny mortals! I, Pyre, spell your doom!" This was not a ghost Team Phantom had ever encountered before so she didn't really know how bad things were possibly about to get. He was green like most ghosts, but he was also the size of weight lifter, with a similar looking musculature. He looked to be wearing medieval garb and had green flames for hair. If the hair and name were anything to go by, chances were he worked with fire in some way.

"Hey Danny, I've found your ghost." she called to him over the Fenton Fones.

"Where are you?" his voice crackled back.

"The mall. Can't you hear all the running and screaming?"

"Oh."

"What did you think that was?"

"The, uh, background music at that creepy bookstore you like." He even managed to sound sheepish over the static.

"No, not even close." she chuckled at the thought. The Skulk and Lurk wasn't _that_ bad.

"Who is it?"

"Someone new, calls himself Pyre and has fire for hair." Just then Pyre set something on fire and cackled something about taking over the 'village's giant market' to 'rule this corner of the trade route' or some such nonsense. "He shoots fire from his hands."

"I'm on my way. And Sam," here it comes, "_please_ don't do anything until I get there."

"What? I can't hear you over me turning off my Fenton Fone." _**Yeah, like I'm going to just stand around and watch while a ghost terrorizes the citizens of Amity Park.**_

Looking around Sam took in her surroundings and assessed the situation. Rule 4, _Be aware of your surroundings_. _**So…Pyre deals with fire so how do we weaken him? Water, obviously; but where do we get copious amounts of it? The sprinkler system? But his fires haven't set them off yet so what's the deal? Should I try to get them working or should I try my own special brand of ghost fighting? Mundane or magical? I should really exhaust all my options before resorting to spells. It isn't really something people should play with. Besides, malls are usually rife with security cameras and I can't let that be seen. So sprinkler system it is; where can I set it off?**_

And then she spotted it. Second floor, just to the right of the escalator there was a red box with a light above it. _**Fire alarm. So, I'm guessing that fire, if close enough, will set it**_ _**off**_. Sam couldn't help but grin. Thank goodness for Rule 6,_ Never trust the dark and carry two forms of light, a flashlight and a windproof lighter_. Besides, what self respecting feminist doesn't carry a means to burn her bra should the occasion call for it? Pyre being distracted at the moment by a display of knock off handbags, made the way to the second floor clear.

Dashing up the stopped escalator, Sam dug in her boot for her lighter. Not that she would ever smoke, but Rule 6 was definitely one of her favorites because it gave her a legitimate excuse to carry around a lighter. _**You never know when one may be called upon to play—I mean, come to someone's aid—with fire.**_ One precarious lean over the banister that would have given her vertigo if she wasn't so used to flying with Danny later, and water was pouring down in buckets.

"Ack! What is this? Rain indoors?" Pyre was definitely not from this century.

"Hey, FlameHead!" She grimace to herself. Danny ought to leave sarcasm to her, but he could keep the witty banter. _**It's no wonder he loves puns so much, it's hard to come up with something feasible on the fly.**_

"Ye, mortal wench! Ye dare challenge me, Pyre, ruler of all things of flame and fire?"

"Wow, did you rip off that speech from the Box Ghost?" Now that she'd succeeded in gaining his attention, she just needed to keep it. And she'd always wanted to do this. Running towards the escalator, she jumped up on the divider and slid her way down to the first floor. Of course she hadn't really thought that through as the sprinklers had made it practically into a waterslide and she came shooting off that thing too fast to land on her feet. Thankfully, Danny wasn't the only one to have picked up on some moves due to ghost fighting. Sam rolled as she landed and came to a stop on her feet. She might not have impressed Prye, but _she_ certainly thought that had been really bad ass and that was what truly mattered after all.

"Ha, little girl, ye cannot mean to stand against me?"

_**Wow, full of yourself much? **_"That's exactly what I mean to do. Taste the Fenton—!" She didn't get to finish that thought because Pyre suddenly appeared before her and backhanded her into an electronics display. She went crashing through it and only about a gazillion cell phones landed on top of her. _**Fantastic**_. Thank goodness nothing was on because what with water coming down and her already soaked she didn't much care for the idea of her ass getting fried. Before she could dig her way out she found herself dangling by the throat about three feet from the ground. _**Shit, he's fast! Next time I really ought to listen to Danny.**_

"What do ye think now saucy wench? Still think ye can face thee? I am Pyre, Lord of all that Burns, Destroyer of the Flammable, new found Ruler of the Mortal Market of Amity!"

She couldn't really breathe, and though she knew Danny was close, she was really starting to panic. She couldn't cast if she couldn't speak, a short coming of spellcraft. And of _course_ knocking her into the stupid display made her lose her Fenton Wrist Ray, the perfect accessory…of…whatever. Her vision was starting to get spotty, and everything was getting fuzzy. "D-da-nny." It wasn't more than a breathless wheeze but it got her captor's attention.

"Wait a moment. Purple eyes, pale complexion, dark clothes…no." His eyes got really wide, comically so.

_**He can't be the last thing I'm ever going to see. I'd really rather that be bright white and glowing green…or raven black and sky blue, I'm not that picky. Huh, now I really wish I'd said something to him. Am I really going to die without ever telling the man I'm in love with that I'm in love with him? I am so pathetic.**_

"No; no, no, no! Gods no! Ye cannot be _her_. She wears "goth" attire and excessive face paint!" He dropped her rather hard back into the debris he'd pulled her out of. Coughing badly and gulping in huge breathes she realized that she wasn't about to die. Now that this had come to her attention she thought it only right she get to feel indignant about the whole thing. Seriously, even the ghosts were giving her a hard time about this? "There is no way ye are Lord Phantom's Chosen! My luck cannot be that bad!" _Lord_ Phantom? And what the hell did he mean by Chosen? Prye was really freaking out about this.

_**I guess he's heard of Danny at least, but wherever he's gotten his information from should really give him a refund. Lord indeed.**_

"Sam!" _**Speak of the devil and he shall appear.**_

"NO! I do not wish to be wiped from existence! I did not know My Lady!"

_**Who exactly does he think I am to Danny? **_

"If I had but known I would never have—"

"Get away from her!" Oh, he sounded pissed.

"My Lord, my most sincere apologies! I had no idea who she was else I would have never approached her!" _**Is Pyre actually groveling at Danny's feet? Well, my feet since Danny's still hovering in the air, but still.**_

"Step away, NOW." _**Huh, Danny's unusually cranky today isn't he? **_Sam knew he didn't like wild goose hunts but he wasn't usually prone to overreacting about it. Pyre was now on his knees with his forehead glued to the floor. He scooted back enough for Danny to land next to Sam.

"You okay Sam?" He wasn't usually so touchy-feely. Sam certainly appreciated the gesture of looking her over for bumps and bruises, and his ice core making him unbelievably cold was normally really nice. Just not when she was soaked through with water still raining down around her. "What did he do to you?" Pyre flinched and scrunched himself into a smaller ball.

"I'm a little banged up but no big deal." She winced at the rasp her voice had become but shrugged it off; let's face it, she'd had a lot worse. Danny's close proximity was making her shiver. _**And only because he's ungodly cold and I'm soaked through. Let's just be clear.**_

"And who are you?" Ice elemental or not, Danny's voice rarely reached such frosty tones.

_**I've got to say, when he wants to be, Danny can be really intimidating. And right now I'd be scared shitless if I was Pyre.**_

"I am called Pyre, my Liege." Pyre's face was still intimately acquainted with the floor so Sam couldn't make out his expression, but he was most definitely groveling.

Danny crossed his arms and with a ferocious scowl said, "Well, Pyre, mind telling me what you were doing, and _why_ you felt the need to do it in _my_ town?"

"My most sincere apologies my Lord. I-I was under the impression that you would be otherwise occupied today and my mischief would go unnoticed. I was obviously misinformed. But I give my word that I hadn't intended any _permanent_ damage, and I was fully intending to leave before calling attention to myself."

"Yeah, I can see how well that worked out." he replied drily, rolling his eyes. With a long side glance at Sam that caused his eyes to narrow he cast his attention back to the ghost. "What do you mean, you were misinformed about my being occupied today?" he asked suspiciously.

Hesitantly Pyre admitted, "I overheard some other ghosts and slipped out of the Ghost Zone with them. It seemed _their_ plans would garner more attention than my own, but I now suspect that it was more they were setting me up to incur your wrath."

"What makes you say that?" Sam rasped curiously, grimacing at Danny's sharp glance and the further furrowing of his brow.

"Well," Pyre cautiously sat up so that he was on his knees before Danny, but refused to make eye contact, "before we parted ways they were encouraging me to go 'enjoy myself'. They were even giving me tips on the best way to cause a panic and how to avoid angering his Lordship."

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"They said that property damage was allowable but that I ought to refrain from harming any mortals." Pyre's eyes flickered to Sam before darting back to Danny's feet. Sam refrained from letting out a low whistle. _**He sure picked one of the worst 'mortals' to go after then.**_

"And would you happen to know who these ghosts were?" Sam could tell Danny was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. Pyre was _supremely_ lucky Danny hadn't witnessed him dangling her by her throat.

"A male and female couple. The female wore scandalous clothing," again his eyes darted to Sam, notably her exposed midriff, "and the male wore dark clothes and rode a strange beast with wheels that roared."

"Johnny 13 and Kitty." Sam and Danny said in unison. They looked at each other before Sam ventured, "They probably set Pyre up to be a distraction so they could have a date in the human world uninterrupted." Sam was pleased the rasp was almost absent by this point.

"Probably." he agreed. Danny turned to Pyre, "You're new around here so I'm going to explain to you how this works. This is _my_ town, and the citizens of my town are _my _responsibility. I do not take kindly to those who choose to terrorize what _belongs_ to me." His message was coming across loud and clear by the look on Pyre's face. Made sense since ghosts understood possessiveness better than most concepts. Sam still thought all Pyre's quick glances in her direction were odd though. "For those who choose to cross me, I take care of it. Do I need to explain this any further, or do we understand each other?" Danny himself was rarely this possessive. _**Even if it's only an act for Pyre, it's kinda hot**_**. ** Sam blushed at the errant thought.

"Not at all my Lord." Pyre bowed low.

"You wouldn't happen to have a thermos on you by any chance?" Danny asked her sheepishly.

"In my bag; which I'd have if you hadn't whisked me away so suddenly." Sam crossed her arms shivering, growing more uncomfortably by the moment standing there soaking wet and getting colder.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow once more.

"I'll be fine once I'm dry, again." she said wryly.

Danny glanced up at the still running sprinklers, "I can make you intangible once we're outside but I'm not too sure what to do with him." Danny hitched his thumb at Pyre.

"I assure ye my Lord, I fully intend to accompany ye without protest."

Danny cocked a brow, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Ye have rule over thy charges, I address ye as is proper my Lord." Sam and Danny exchanged confused glances. "And of course, my most sincere apologies for my transgressions against thy consort." Sam blushed madly at the implications of that word, and his earlier 'Chosen' comment. Danny looked confused; English, especially vocabulary that wasn't common in everyday vernacular, wasn't his best subject after all.

"Consort? That's a word I should probably know." he said the last quietly to himself. He glanced at Sam and frowned at the look on her face. "What?"

"Uh, it…uh, it means 'companion'." Loosely defined sure, but technically accurate.

"Oh." It was obvious that she was a companion of his, it wasn't obvious why such an innocent word would cause such blatant blushing on her part. "Wait a second, what transgressions?" he asked, anger rising once more.

Sam cut in quickly, "His disobeying me acting in your name, of course." She cast Pyre a warning glance, "It's no big deal." Sam wouldn't normally defend someone that had been causing such destruction and damage, but he was being rather cooperative at the moment and if that meant Danny could get him back in the GZ without resorting to violence, then so be it. "Just take him the portal; he said he'd go with you willingly."

"And what, leave you here? I don't think so Sam." he crossed his arms and scowled at her.

"Please Danny, I'm a big girl; I can walk myself home." she rolled her eyes.

"Not soaking wet you're not."

"You'll dry me off outside, take Pyre home, and we'll get your Mom's present tomorrow. Like I said, it isn't a big deal Danny." She turned to the ghost, "You're not going to cause any more trouble, are you Pyre?" the warning clear in her tone.

"No my Lady. Ye are indeed most merciful." he bowed to her and she blushed. Danny's face was awash with suspicion.

"See? Anyway, I don't much feel like doing anything but going to bed at this point. Today hasn't exactly been the most pleasant of experiences. Especially considering how little sleep either of us got." Sam felt her weariness quickly catching up with her.

"I swear I have no intentions of causing further harm my Lord. It is unbefitting that her Ladyship return unattended. I will be no trouble while ye escort her to her abode and will also return without fuss. I would not presume to bring harm to thy intended, my Liege." And Sam thought she'd been madly blushing before.

"In-i-intended?!" he stuttered surprised. "She's not my intended!"

Pyre looked confused, "Is this not the Lady Samantha of Goth? She fits the description I was given; unusual dark hair, fair complexion, dark scandalous clothing, violet colored eyes, a profound beauty among mortals. Am I mistaken that she is not thy intended consort?" Sam was mortified and Danny was steadily making it worse.

"She's my 'companion' yeah, but we're not…she's not…we're not 'intended'!"

"But, she acts in thy name. Ye treat her as thy equal. Ye but moments ago made claim that she is of thy domain. I do not understand, I was told above all else the quickest way to incur thy ire was to affront thy Lady."

"She's…we're not…" Danny was flailing for words, looking anywhere but at Sam.

Pyre looked at Sam covering her face and Danny's obvious discomfort and his face lit with understanding, "Ah, my apologies my Lord. It is not yet official and I have crossed the bounds of propriety. It was not my intent to offend the Lady's sensibilities." Understatement of the year.

"Danny, please take me home. I'm really starting to wish I never got out of bed this morning." Sam was mortified. It was bad enough everyone at school gave them a hard time. It was bad enough Tucker and Danny's family gave them 'knowing winks' and nudges. It was bad enough her parents had 'absolutely forbid her from seeing that horrible boy'. But the ghosts were gossiping about them now? Danny was going to be impossible for days, if not weeks, because of this. He always reacted the same way to 'lovebird' accusations. He'd avoid her. Did the world truly hate her that much? Had she offended fate so thoroughly? What the hell had she done in a former life to have such suck-ass karma in this one? _**Why is there never a convenient hole to crawl and die in when I need one?**_

"Okay Sam." Her face was still covered so she couldn't see his expression, but he didn't sound very enthusiastic at having to take her home. "You won't cause any trouble? Because if you even think about it while I've got her hundreds of feet off the ground…"

"I give ye my word my Lord." Sam felt herself scooped into strong arms and held tightly against a cold, yet equally strong chest. Though she was still mortified, and disappointed that she was going to have to endure days of awkward avoidance, she couldn't quite keep herself from snuggling into his embrace. She snaked her arms up around his neck and felt him tighten his hold just a little. She kept her eyes closed until he had deposited her upon her doorstep, but refused eye contact as she waved him goodbye before fleeing to her dark sanctuary.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! Review!  
**


	3. Sentiments and Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**Three – Sentiments and Sweet Dreams**

It was several hours later that Sam was able to look back at the afternoon objectively, the outright horror and humiliation having dampened enough that she didn't immediately shy away from her recollections. All in all, it could have been a hell of a lot worse; it _could_ have been a lot _better_, but it could have been worse and she knew she ought to be grateful it wasn't. She also knew she couldn't be grateful because she now had to deal with an embarrassed halfa that would want nothing to do with her for _ages_. The thought sent her in a spiraling discontent to which she responded by shoving another spoon of her favorite ice cream in her mouth and pouting at her cat Salem. It was late, especially as she'd barely slept the night before, she'd been cranky all day, and she really oughtn't be eating junk food, but trying to sleep. At least that was what she was assuming her weighted and aching eyelids were telling her. But at the moment she'd much rather continue listening to angry girl rock, stuff her face with ice cream, and rail at the world.

"What exactly have I done to piss off the fates? Not only does everyone make fun of us for something I would kill for, but he emphatically denies it could happen!" Sam glanced over at her cat meeting his glowing yellow eyes. "I _know_ I deny it too, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to. What am I supposed to do, tell him I don't want to deny it? We've been over this before Salem, Danny doesn't like me that way no matter how I might wish it otherwise." She glared, "And don't look at me like that; I already know exactly how pathetically and like _Paulina_ I sound right now, there is no reason to rub it in." She forcefully downed another spoonful, "Don't know why I even bother talking to you, it isn't as if you can talk back." Salem blinked; Sam saw a brief flash of herself blushing up at Danny as he smirked down at her, half his body phased through her wall as he was in the process of leaving. She shook the fuzzy thought away. "Ha ha." she deadpanned back at her familiar; whom she knew would be smirking if he was physically capable of doing so.

Salem could be downright evil when he wanted to be, but it was his favorite thing to throw at her when he was tired of bearing the brunt of her teenage angst; while he couldn't understand what she was saying, he knew what she was feeling…and for who. That particular scene happened to be a memory, his first of her and Danny actually. It had been before she had linked him as her familiar, which accounted for its lack of clarity.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

It was at the beginning of junior year just when the days were shortening and the seasons cooling. This particular day had been particularly nasty and the rain coming down was just short of turning icy. Sam hadn't been doing anything special, just lying on her bed writing some poetry when there was a scratching at her window. She ignored it at first thinking it to be the rain but it was a persistent sound. Curious she got up to investigate and was surprised to find a soaked Danny hunched over awkwardly tapping clumsily at the glass.

"Danny?" she asked surprised, reaching out to unlatch the window and let him in. "What are you doing?" He climbed in but maintained his hunched posture, something being held, and hidden, against his chest. "Danny?"

"Hey Sam! How are you?" he asked too brightly, too guiltily.

"You mean since I last talked to you a few hours ago when you and Tucker dropped me off? Fine, and you?" she asked with a smirk. Whatever he was trying to hide wasn't going to stay hidden for long.

"Oh fine, wonderful really." His eyes kept darting around as if, should he make eye contact, all his secrets would spill from his lips.

"Just spit it out Danny." she told him exasperatedly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Before he could answer her he was interrupted by a soft, scared mewl coming from his chest. Sam's eyes widened, "Danny, what is that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, a scared little kitten, lost and alone in the world?" Danny winced and with a grimace he straightened and uncurled his hands to reveal a mostly dry pure black kitten with wide yellow eyes.

"Okay, but why did you bring it here?" Sam's eyes were riveted on the tiny, pitiful, absolutely-freaking-adorable ball of black fluff.

"Remember how I wasn't allowed a puppy? Yeah, same reasons I can't have a kitten." he pouted down at the tiny creature in his hands.

"Yeah, but again, why bring it here?" Those little eyes were calling out to her for love and affection and the need to be taken care of.

"Well…" he hedged, knowing what was going to happen, "you _love_ animals and—"

"Danny, you know I can't, my mother is allergic." she felt her eyes prick and forcefully pushed back the urge to weep at life's cruelties.

"But Sam! I found him in an alley, in a holey cardboard box, soaking wet, mewing for all he was worth for someone to notice and rescue him!" Danny held the kitten up to her face so she could get a close look at the tiny, sad face she was about to send back into the rain.

"But, Danny, I can't—"

"Sam, I don't know where else to go; you know Tucker can't take him and you know what will happen if I take him to the shelter!" Danny went back to cradling it against his chest. She wanted to tell him that that was too bad but what choice did they have? She wanted to tell him that he couldn't save everybody. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't take the poor little darling. She wanted to _keep_ it. Fiercely.

"Wait here." Sam knew she was going to get an earful when her parents came back from their latest trip but how was she supposed to not only turn away that helpless little animal but endure the look on Danny's face while she did it? Sam went to the kitchen and warmed up a cup of milk, grabbed a saucer, and on her way back to her room a large, fluffy black towel. She toed open her bedroom door and couldn't stop her heart from melting. Danny was hovering in the air curled up around the kitten and was cooing softly at it. She cleared her throat, startling him slightly. "Bring him here."

Sam put the saucer on the floor, poured the milk into it and put the towel down so that Danny could set the kitten on it. She looked up from the kitten and was startled by how close Danny was. She couldn't help herself, looking into his eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to say no. "He can stay here." she said, letting out a sigh.

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you Sam; you're the best!" Danny whooped, grabbing her 'round the waist and swinging her around the room. Sam's face split in a grin. When Danny stopped spinning her she was dizzy enough that he had to catch her a split second after he'd let go. "Sorry." he chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking up at him, slightly dazed.

"You can ask me anything." he grinned back.

"Why didn't you just phase through my window? You've never bothered knocking before." Danny blushed and set her to rights before stepping back, clearing his throat.

"Well, yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, I turned the little guy intangible right away he was so wet and cold, and with my own body temp and all…Well, he didn't like that too much. Doesn't really like my powers at all actually."

"So you needed me to open the window." She grinned remembering the convoluted hunch he'd maintained to keep the poor little guy dry. An absurdly girly feeling swelled up in her chest and she did her best to squash it and keep it from escaping in the form of an embarrassing giggle or even worse, a mortifying squeal. She looked over her shoulder at the kitten happily and obliviously lapping away at the milk. "This little guy owes you his life."

Sam was surprised by a set of strong, cold arms wrapping around her, "He owes you so much more." whispered in her ear. She returned Danny's embrace, reveled in it as she so infrequently allowed herself to before letting him slip away. "I really can't thank you enough Sam."

"It's fine; I've saved your butt, once again. You may bow down to my awesomeness." she teased.

He smiled, "I've got to go, my parents don't know I snuck out." he was already half phased through her wall. "Sam?" She looked up at him, "Thank you, so much." he kissed her cheek and smiled down at her. Her face felt unbearably over-warm. "D-don't mention it." His smile got wider and he finished slipping through her wall, disappearing in the night. It was the first time, barring the Ember McLain fiasco and the wishing-they'd-never-met-distract-his-parents-about-the-ghost-portal incident, that he'd ever initiated such intimate contact. It made her ache for more, and both times it could arguably be said it wasn't even really 'him'. But not this time.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Argh! It's not fair!" The tingling in her spine was a surprise but not half so much as the voice that rang out from behind her.

"What's not fair?" Sam jumped and let out a surprised yelp scaring off Salem and knocking her ice cream to the floor. She spun on her knees towards the window somehow managing to not topple over when her comforter twisted around her lower body and tangled her in its folds.

"Danny!? What the hell have I said about _doing_ that?!" she demanded, clutching at her pounding heart. If she wasn't so blasted tired she would have realized he was there so much sooner.

"Uh, not to?" he smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before stooping to pick up the mostly empty ice cream carton and tossing it on her desk.

"And?" she prompted with a cocked brow and crossed arms, knowing her attempt to look severe was ruined by being awkwardly wrapped in her blankets.

"I…won't do it again?" he smiled hopefully.

"You'd better not." she growled.

"So, uh, what's so unfair?" he hastily attempted to avert attention away from himself.

Sam couldn't help but blush at her thoughts, "Nothing, don't worry about it." She looked up at him, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, before beginning the task of removing herself from her blanketed tangles.

"Uh, no reason; I was just in the neighborhood." His tone was odd, causing Sam to forget what she was doing to look up at him. He was looking sheepish and embarrassed, but for what reason was beyond her; surely if it was the incident from this afternoon he wouldn't have come at all?

"Oh, well any particular reason you were in _my_ neighborhood?" She returned to her predicament while Danny floundered for an excuse to come talk to her. As she managed to free one leg she decided to throw him a line, "Not that I'm not always happy to see you, you just normally have some reason or other for visiting this late." Sam had just managed to extract her other leg when she felt her center of gravity tip, sending her over backwards. The brief feeling of weightlessness was her only warning that she was about to plummet to a painful meeting with the wooden floor of her room. She braced for an impact that never happened as a pair of strong arms caught her first.

"You okay Sam?" She blinked rapidly before looking up into his green eyes, slightly disoriented by his appearing to be upside down. Damn he had fast reflexes.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." she muttered as he helped right her. She huffed irritated, "How many times is that today that you've saved my ass?"

"I haven't been keeping track." he crossed his arms and smirked down at her with a soft chuckle.

"I haven't either; I probably couldn't count that high." she mumbled irritably before huffing and burrowing back under her covers to hide her embarrassment.

"Sam?" He sounded torn between curious and concerned so she popped her head back out but kept her blankets wrapped around the rest of her.

She grimaced at how disheveled she probably looked now, especially with her puffy sleep deprived eyes, "Yeah Danny?" she asked tiredly. Honestly, today kinda sucked all around and she wanted it to be over already. Why was she still awake again?

"Are you okay? I mean, really okay. You've had a pretty rotten day today, and well, honestly I came over because I was worried about you." His brow was knit with concern as he sat himself next to her on her bed.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Really. I mean, I know you were up late last night helping me study so you didn't get a lot of sleep and that didn't help; but today you seemed rather upset and then things just kept getting piled on. Lunch with Tucker, Paulina and her drones and whatever they said about you—no, I didn't forget about them" he interrupted himself with a pointed look in her direction, "Valerie upsetting you, then Dash, and then getting attacked by Pyre in the mall, and him thinking—" Danny blushed and cleared his throat, obviously deciding not to finish that thought.

"I won't pretend that I understand _why_ you were bothered by some of it, but I know you were bothered and I want you to know you can talk to me Sam. You don't _have_ to deal with this stuff by yourself unless you _want_ to." He looked distinctly uncomfortable by whatever he was going to say next so Sam mentally braced herself. "And…and if whatever it is, is because of me, I'm sorry," he started to speak quickly, trying to get it all out, "but you know that Tucker is always here for you too, Sam. He might be grounded at the moment, but he's only a phone call away and he cares about you too and he'd be more than happy to talk it out with you.

"And if it's…girl stuff," he shifted uncomfortably, "you know Jazz would be _ecstatic_ if you called her." He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a fond smirk at whatever he was thinking, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how often she's always going on about how you and she should talk more. She's always wanted a sister and sorry, but as my only girl friend she's kinda latched onto the idea of you fitting the bill." Sam's breath caught at his very innocent, and oh-so-unattainable description of her. He didn't even seem to notice how 'girl friend' sounded just like 'girlfriend' and how badly she wished for the latter rather than the former.

"Yeah, I can already picture how that conversation would go; 'And how does that make you feel?' doesn't sound like something I would enjoy, Danny. No offense, but your sister doesn't do _talking_ like most people and we both know how much I _love _talking about my feelings." she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, I know she doesn't exactly inspire a desire for a heart-to-heart, but…I know you don't have a lot of other options." he finished quietly looking down at his hands in his lap. He was right, but he felt needlessly guilty about it. Sam was well aware of her family situation and she would be the first to admit that she would never feel comfortable talking to her parents about practically anything. She loved her parents, and she knew they loved her, but they had never been on the same page. For the most part she didn't let that fact bother her, but there were days that she did in fact wish it otherwise.

She was also an only child so of course she didn't have an older, wiser sibling to go to for advice. Danny and Tucker were amazing friends, the best; she couldn't ask for better because better friends didn't _exist_. But they were boys, she couldn't exactly go to them for advice about guys, especially when one of them was the guy in question and the other was that guy's best friend. In theory Tucker ought to be the _perfect_ guy to go to for help, but she wouldn't be able bear the teasing; worse the disappointment when he told her that Danny wasn't interested. And of course, Sam didn't have any female friends; she'd never really thought much of it. For the most part this had never bothered her, but it was really inconvenient at times like these. And Jazz was great and all, but she was Danny's _sister_. Thank the heavens she had her Grandma; it's just that, well, there were some things that she couldn't talk with her about.

Sam wondered if she should be concerned by her apparent inability to connect with other people but swept her discontent to the back of her mind so she could focus on the more important here and now. She was touched by Danny's concern and surprisingly deep thought about how best to go about helping her. He was being there for her but was also aware that there may be an issue with _him_ so he offered up alternatives including one that incorporated a feminine option. Although he rarely chose to exercise it, every once in a while Danny proved that he had in fact inherited the Fenton genius gene from his parents; she was warmed by the fact he was putting it to good use to help her. He was still looking sadly into his lap and Sam couldn't have that. She smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug; he stiffened in surprise before relaxing and returning her embrace. "Thank you, Danny."

"What for? I haven't even done anything yet." he sounded confused and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at him. She wouldn't normally condone such behavior in herself, but after the day she'd had she decided she didn't care at the moment. She shifted her hold so that her right arm came across his back and met her left on his right shoulder; she twisted so that she could lay her head on his left shoulder and curled up into his side. She suspected that although his left arm remained around her shoulders his right, that had disappeared, was probably at the back of his neck; he was most likely uncomfortable with the whole situation. She couldn't bring herself to care all that much at the moment, she could always apologize later.

"Yes you have, so much more than you know." she explained in a soft tone, closing her eyes which eased the ache and better allowed her to enjoy him holding her. "I'm thanking you for being here Danny. For knowing I had a sucky day and had no one to talk to. For knowing full well that if you came and I was upset you'd have to bear the brunt of my temper. For coming anyway. For worrying about me. For caring about me. For holding me when I need you to. For being my very best friend. For…being you." She let out a yawn, unable to hold her exhaustion back any longer. "I mean, I love Tuck and all," she replied absentmindedly, only half-aware of what she was saying anymore, "but there are some things that I just need you for." She couldn't quite keep the blush from her face, nor could she quite stop herself from tightening her arms around him. _**I love you. I love you so much and it kills me not to be able to say it to you. I've never wanted anything like I want you. I've never wished for anything so hard as this.**_ She yawned again, feeling light-headed and heavy-witted.

"You l-love…Tucker?" his voice was somewhat muffled; considering she was doing her best to burrow into him this was unsurprising, but as such any undercurrents in his tone or cracking of his voice were lost to her.

"Of course, he's family." she murmured contentedly, and probably a little garbled, a small smile softening her features. She felt warm despite how tightly she held herself against his cold body, and light, like she was floating. She was tired and her eyelids were so heavy. She shouldn't let herself get lost in the feelings that he invoked in her. She was going to fall asleep if she didn't shake herself awake and pull away. But she didn't want to. She never let herself let go; never allowed herself to indulge her wants or desires. And he was here; he was holding her.

He wasn't pulling away from her. He wasn't getting flustered and pushing her away. His arms were circled tightly around her. His head was bowed over hers; she knew because she could feel his breath against her forehead. She could almost pretend that he was holding her like she was his lover rather than just his friend, with his lips poised above her brow as if he was contemplating bestowing a kiss. At this moment she was happy, so deliriously happy. The happiest she'd been in so very long. She couldn't bear to be the one to end it. She wanted to stay like this and pretend that he was hers to keep. Any moment now he was going to push her away; as long as she was here she was going to make the most of it. She fidgeted nearer, tucking her head under his chin, her legs shifting so she could curl even closer to him.

"Sam?" _**No, not yet; please don't go yet.**_ "I'm not going anywhere; I just wanted to say I'm glad you're feeling better." he answered softly. _**Oh, that's nice. Just…don't leave me, not yet.**_ "I won't leave you." he whispered into her hair before resting his cheek on the top of her head. She could feel his hand brush against her exposed cheek before his fingers threaded through her hair. It was a very pleasant feeling and she released a contented sigh, relaxing into his touch.

She felt good, the best. She was unbelievably relaxed, and warm; being in his arms made her feel so safe and sound and loved and…and what was that horrible blaring noise? Sam opened her eyes to her normally dark bedroom, light streaming in through her curtains. She glanced over at her alarm clock which appeared to have been going off for almost four minutes already. She must have been really tired to have slept that long through _that_ noise. And it had been so pleasant too. Her buoyed feeling deflated. She pushed aside her disappointment and melancholy, forcing herself to sit up. She ought to climb from bed and start getting ready for school, but she was too sad to make herself do anything at the moment. She felt a small, warm body rub itself against her back. She turned and scooped Salem into her arms and buried her face in his fur. Just a moment, one moment longer to indulge in her thwarted feelings and she'd go get ready to face the world once more.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3! Shorter than I usually have chapters but I just liked how it ended and thought anymore would detract from that. Chapter 4 in a few days. Let me know what you think? I love the warm fuzzies of reviews!**

**-BB  
**


	4. Chivalry isn't dead

I try to make sure that I reply to reviews through PM but I've found you can't do that with guests so I'd like to thank GrimmInk for the wonderful reviews. Love the fuzzies and I'm so glad you like my story!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**Four – Chivalry isn't dead… it's half dead**

All in all, Sam was in a pretty good mood. Thanks to Salem she knew not all of last night was a dream. Granted Salem doesn't tend to spend a lot of time around Danny; because he isn't a fan of his powers, he had left the room shortly after Danny had arrived. His curiosity had been piqued however, when he felt his mistress' happiness. Salem didn't know at what point Sam had fallen asleep because Danny had been tucking her in when he'd reentered her bedroom, but regardless, Danny had in fact come to check on her. That was all she needed to know for her buoyed feeling to return.

"Hey Sam." Tucker greeted her nervously at her locker, unsure how he'd be received.

"Good morning Tucker." she returned warmly, smile and all.

"Well, someone is in a good mood this morning." he pointed out surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a gorgeous day outside, it's Friday, and we've got no tests today; the makings of a good day by all accounts, don't you think?" she asked, rummaging for her morning books.

"Um, are you okay Sam?" Tucker asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just, well, you're awfully cheery for your typical Goth."

"Don't worry, my dark as night soul is still intact; is it such a crime to be in a good mood?"

"I guess not, but after yesterday—"

"Yesterday wasn't so bad." she argued, thinking more specifically of last night with a small smile.

Tucker looked at her dumbfounded, "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Tucker demanded angrily. "If you've possessed her, I swear Danny Phantom is going to kick your—"

"Phantom? Really Foley? As if he'd ever give you or the Goth geek the time of day?" Dash Baxter sneered as he shoved Tucker into her open locker, slamming the door and spinning the lock to ensure Tucker wouldn't be able to get out on his own. Unfortunately, Tucker and Danny may not be skinny little nobodies anymore, but Dash was even bigger and meaner than he used to be which pretty much negated her friends' growth spurts. Sam suspected steroid use, but that opinion might have been a tad colored by her bias and loathing of him.

"Tucker!" Sam turned on Dash, "Do you ever tire of being an asshole? Seriously Dash," she growled, clenching her fists in an attempt to curb her desire to start clawing out his eyes, "do you honestly think that picking on those weaker than yourself makes you cool? All it does is reaffirm to us all how sad and pathetic you are. Self esteem issues much?" she smirked up at him, arms crossed, daring him to start something. "Are your insecurities flaring up because you know that by this time next year you'll realize you're not such a big fish in a small pond but actually a very teeny, tiny, _miniscule_ fish." Sam gave him a suggestive once over and made sure her face expressed her lack of interest.

"You know Manson, I don't normally hit girls but I'm considering making an exception for you." he narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Funny, not the tune you were singing yesterday when you were hitting on me at the Nasty Burger."

"What?! Dash hit on you at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker gasped out from inside her locker, voice muffled most likely from his face being squished into the locker wall. While worried for her friend, she also had a small part of her mind hoping he wasn't squashing any of her charms or spell ingredients.

"Like anyone would believe you Manson." Dash smirked, "And I am the biggest, toughest guy in school so I will shove whoever I want into any lockers I want. One more word out of you and you're joining Bad Luck Tuck in his locker."

"Lay a hand on me and that's the last thing that hand will ever do." she hissed, mind working overtime on some spell or other to get her out of this mess. Considering she was coming up blank, most like because she mostly studied spells that work on ghosts, she was starting to get a little worried. Not that that was likely to curb her sharp tongue.

"Funny, that sounded like a threat Manson." his tone left no mistaking his own threat.

"Oh no Dash, that was a promise. I'm not afraid of you. You're less than insignificant; I mean, without a football you're worth absolutely nothing in the eyes of most of our peers." She _knew_ that was going to hurt; had it been anybody besides the guy who sought out her best friends specifically to _hurt _them, she might have actually felt bad.

"You little bitch!" Sam braced herself, bringing up her hands in an attempt to fend off Dash as he was reaching for her when someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her away. She was spun away from the fight that seemed to continue without her.

"You won't touch her Dash!" a very familiar voice demanded icily, sending a tingle down her spine. Sam twisted around in Danny's grip to see that his left hand had blocked Dash's advance, his right held her against his side.

"Danny?" _**How did he get here so fast? I should have known he was here when he was down the hall. He must be faster than my ghost sensing charm. I wonder if—**_

"This is between me and your girlfriend Fentoad! She's mouthing off and needs to learn her place!" Danny released Sam as Dash threw another fist, which Danny blocked with his now free right hand. Sam knew that getting between them would only make the situation worse but she hadn't meant to get Danny involved. Damn it, it had started out as such a great day too!

"Back off Dash. I'm not gonna stand down in this." Danny blocked another of Dashes fists, growing angrier by the moment. "I don't care if you beat on me or shove me into lockers. I don't like you picking on Tucker but I let it slide. But you will_ not_ target_ Sam_." Danny's eyes were glowing green and Sam wasn't sure he could still pull his punches should he be goaded into throwing some back.

"Danny, let it go. It's not worth it!" Sam was panicking, Danny wouldn't be hurt, at least not by Dash, but his secret could oh so easily get out.

"You think you scare me Fen-toenail?" Dash's attempt at bravado fell rather short since he was doing a poor job of hiding his surprise that the-half-his-size Danny was easily fending him off.

"I don't need you to fear me Dash, I need you to listen to me." he replied, ignoring Sam's protests. "Sam is off limits. _You will not touch her_." Danny was moving too fast, he was anticipating Dashes throws; even Dash would start getting suspicious if this continued but Sam wasn't sure how to diffuse the situation since neither was paying her any mind. "_Back off Dash_." Dash threw a wild right hook that Danny's quick reflexes had him well out of the way of allowing him to duck around behind Dash where he snatched a hand full of his letterman's jacket and whipped him around. Disoriented, Dash lashed out with his left which Danny grabbed and used Dash's momentum against him, hurling him across the hall. Dash caught himself against the lockers before launching himself back in an attempt to tackle Danny. Danny ducked down and away leaving Dash to slam up against the lockers that Tucker was still trapped in.

"Hey man, I'm still in here!" Tucker complained.

"Sorry Tuck!" he called back distractedly, ducking an even angrier Dash.

"Danny, this can't end well, let's just get Tucker and go!" Sam was really, really regretting letting her temper get the best of her.

"I'd be happy to Sam," he replied sarcastically, "but I don't think Dash is in the mood to just let us walk away." Danny was getting Dash away from the lockers so Sam rushed hers to get Tucker out.

"_Crime and Punishment_ people, what is going on here?" Mr. Lancer demanded as Tucker came crashing at Lancer's feet. Dash was so surprised at Lancer's arrival that he didn't have a chance to prevent his last throw which Danny dodged by pretending to trip over himself in fear.

"Mr. Lancer, Dash is trying to cream me! All I was trying to do was get Tucker out of Sam's locker!"

"Fighting in the halls Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you kidding? You think I'd last two minutes in a real fight against Dash? I'm only alive because I'm fast enough to get out of the way! Ask anyone here, I didn't even throw a single punch!" Technically true; Sam could see a number of shocked faces nodding in agreement, unsure of how to interpret what they'd just witnessed and happy to accept whatever explanation they were presented with.

Mr. Lancer also took in the shocked and nodding audience. "In that case, Mr. Fenton, you can collect Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson and go to class." Danny, who didn't need to be told twice, latched onto his friends and was already tugging them down the hall towards first period. Lancer's voice was loud enough that Sam was able to hear what followed, "Mr. Baxter, I must say, with as much slack as your extra-curricular activities have gained you I would have thought you'd be more careful not to jeopardize them. I will be having a talk with the football coach and yourself today after school…in detention." The rest was lost to her as Danny turned a corner.

He'd no sooner rounded the corner that he rounded on her, absolutely livid, "What the hell do you think you were doing Sam!? Mouthing off to Dash? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? He isn't above carrying out his threats on you!" Sam had never seen Danny so angry, especially towards her ,and was struck speechless.

"Danny, dude, calm down." Tucker tried to diffuse the tension in his best friend.

"I will not calm down, he was reaching for her Tucker; he wouldn't have hesitated to hurt her!" Danny snarled at his best friend, eyes glowing an angry, acidic green.

"Then be mad at Dash, Danny, not Sam. She was only trying to help."

"By pissing Dash off enough to come after her? That was brilliant Sam!" he all but yelled at her.

"Dude, knock it off." Tucker demanded, brow set in an angry 'v'.

"Do you have any idea what he could have done to her?!" Danny yelled, his face inches from Tucker's.

"_You're_ scaring the living daylights out of her Danny!" Tucker yelled back. Danny's jaw snapped shut, but his angry scowl didn't leave his face. His eyes flickered to Sam's shocked face and his expression wavered uncertainly. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. Tucker's claim may have been an exaggeration, but Sam wasn't exactly thrilled with Danny at the moment. He was severely overreacting. That didn't mean, however, that she wasn't sorry she'd forced him to get involved.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm just…really, really angry." Danny was practically grinding his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching. Sam's mouth was dry and she couldn't seem to swallow. She had never seen Danny react so violently before. She was surprised that he hadn't actually hurt Dash with as angry as he was. She wasn't so much afraid of Danny, she knew he'd never hurt her, but his fury was somewhat frightening none-the-less.

"I-I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me and challenge Dash. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you involved." She cringed slightly as how her voice cracked. _**Woman up Manson!**_

"Dash is a jerk; none of this is your fault Sam." Tucker defended her.

"I could have let it go, but I was just so fed up with him getting away with everything. You're not fourteen anymore Tucker, you're a lot less compact now. He could do some serious damage shoving you in lockers!"

"Then come get me Sam, don't try to take him on your own!" Danny barked.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, I can take care of myself!" she snapped, finally succumbing to her ragged nerves from the confrontation.

"You can match wits with just about anybody Sam, but let's face it, you're not exactly physically intimidating." he argued.

"Excuse me?" she asked sharply. She had these two quivering at her boots on numerous occasions. To hell that she wasn't intimidating!

"This isn't a ghost you can zap with a Fenton Wrist Ray, Sam; this is a 250 pound angry jock with absolutely no compassion for you being a girl! You're a forth his size for heaven's sake!"

"I can take care of myself Danny." she reiterated to him firmly, crossing her arms.

"You're one of the strongest people I know Sam, but you _can't_ ignore your limits. You're five five and a hundred pounds; Dash could break you like a toothpick!"

"That's a gross exaggeration," Sam may be an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian but she was _healthy_, not skeletor, "and Dash may be stupid but he's got enough self preservation to keep from doing something irreparable and loose his football scholarship. You're completely overreacting."

"Overreacting?" he snorted angrily. "Frying him with my ghost ray like I wanted to wouldn't have been overreacting for what he was trying to do; what I _was_ was merciful!" Danny growled menacingly.

"He's human Danny."

"Could have fooled me."

"Danny—" Tucker started.

"No I will not calm down!" Danny snapped.

"I was going to say: 'We're about to be late for class, perhaps we should discuss this later.'" Tucker deadpanned.

Danny heaved a tired sigh, "I'll meet you guys there, I've still got to grab my books." Danny winked out of existence as Sam and Tucker turned towards their shared first period.

"Still think I'm possessed?" For an attempt at humor, Sam couldn't help but wince at its lameness.

"Nah, no ghost would ever be brave enough to stand up to Danny, even if they were wearing your skin." Sam shuddered at the accompanying visual. "Besides, it's obvious your good mood didn't survive that."

"It's too bad. It started out such a nice day too." Her voice was soft enough that Tucker probably couldn't understand her.

"Why were you in such a good mood anyway?" he asked curiously.

"You'd be amazed what a good night's sleep can do for you." _**The pleasant dreams are just the black frosting on top.**_

"I heard about the ghost at the mall, were you with Danny when he busted it?" Sam couldn't stop the flush blooming across her cheeks at the recollection. "Sam, are you blushing? Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I miss and Danny not fill in?" Tucker demanded indignantly.

"Nothing! It was a new ghost and I embarrassed myself horribly by not being able to handle it on my own. God, if Danny has to rescue me one more time I'm going to have to accept the fact that I _can't _take care of myself!" she seethed.

"Geeze Sam, it isn't the end of the world that Danny rescued you from Dash. It's his _job_ to rescue people."

"He shouldn't have to worry about rescuing _me_. I should be able to take care of myself. He has enough to worry about."

"You don't have ghost powers Sam; you're merely mortal, like the rest of us."

"It's not enough Tucker."

"What, being there for Danny, worrying about him, patching him up, lo—ie-ying for him isn't enough?" his cringe was only idlely noticed by the distracted girl.

"No, it's not." Sam ducked into the classroom before Tucker could retort about how melodramatic she was being.

It wasn't far into class that Sam started to fiddle and tug at the black gossamer fabric she'd wrapped around her neck as a decorative scarf. As her teacher droned on and on, and _on_ about who cared what, she fussed with it more and more absentmindedly. She wasn't used to wearing anything other than a choker or chain and didn't like the feeling of the fabric. She tugged it off after awhile, completely forgetting why she'd worn it in the first place. It wasn't five minutes later that a chill shot down her spine and it felt like the room had dropped several degrees. She would have suspected her familiar spell had sensed a ghost if everyone else in the classroom hadn't seemed to flinch or shiver at the same time. Besides, she didn't get the urge to dig her fingernails into anything and the only ghost that set her off without that particular side effect was—

Sam's eyes widened and she turned to look into a set of _very_ angry acid green eyes, hand flying up guiltily to her now exposed throat. Danny had snapped his pencil in two but hadn't yet seemed to notice as his eyes were locked on Sam's throat and what she had a sinking suspicion was an all too noticeable bruise that if one looked at closely enough one could make out finger like projections; an unwanted souvenir from her encounter with Pyre yesterday. Sam grimaced at her absentminded idiocy before snatching up the scarf and rewrapping it around her neck. But she knew the damage was done and that Danny was going to have an all new lecture for her about her recklessness. Judging by the temperature drop Danny was angry, _very_ angry; so angry not much was keeping him from going ghost in the middle of a classroom full of witnesses. Sam did her best to exude calm but the halfa was having none of it.

Sure enough, not a moment after class was dismissed Danny was at her side, "Sam, we need to talk." he gritted out between his teeth. Without bothering to wait for her to register his demand he grabbed her hand and yanked her from the room. Sam barely had a chance to look over her shoulder at a concerned Tucker who swung by her desk to grab her abandoned stuff before following after them. "Explain." Danny's arms were crossed and he was glowering down at her even more angrily than before class. Sam wasn't sure if his eyes had ever even returned to their natural color since the fight.

Before she could think of some half-assed excuse for the issue she'd hoped to avoid by hiding it, Tucker chimed in, "When I said we should discuss it later, I meant at lunch or, more preferably, after school Danny." Of course Tucker hadn't noticed, he was too preoccupied by Sam's _latest_ need of rescue, not one of the countless ones before it.

"Sam happens to be hurt, I suspect from her antics yesterday; and rather than just telling me, has chosen to try to hide it from me. Surely you can understand why I might be pissed." Danny was angry but his words were calm. In all honesty Sam found this more unnerving than his angry outburst earlier.

Be that as it may, Sam felt a spark of anger catch at the fuel of her resentment at not being strong enough to provide Danny with _support_ rather than being a burden. Despite the fact that her frustration and bitterness were in fact because she wanted to be there for Danny, be strong enough to be by his side rather than drag him down, she couldn't help that her temper was ignited by him and by his overbearing protectiveness. He shouldn't _need_ to be saving her all the time, she should be strong enough all on her own. Of course, at the moment she wasn't mad at herself for being weak, she was mad at the condescending jerk that had gotten it into his head that he was her keeper as if she were some wayward child in need of a scolding for misbehaving. As if he had any _right_ to speak to her that way. As if she needed him to coddle and pamper her. As if he couldn't trust her to leave her on her own. As if _he _saw her as his burdensome responsibility. How dare he? Sam watched his eyes narrow in response to the anger he felt rising in her. He didn't like it? Too freaking bad!

"I'm _fine_ Danny. The reason I didn't want to tell you is because I knew you'd overreact."

"There's that word again, _overreact_. I don't think you understand the situation all that clearly if you think I'm overreacting Sam."

"And I don't think you understand the meaning of the word if you're under the impression that it doesn't apply to you!"

"You've got a bruise in the shape of a hand wrapped around your neck Sam!" he hissed, almost unintelligibly. "How am I overreacting?! I should have fried the son-of-a-bitch!" that last part was just short of a shout. If he wasn't careful, he was going to draw all kinds of attention to them.

"_This_ is what I mean by overreacting! He apologized, surrendered, and went quietly back into the GZ Danny!"

"Oh, he _apologized_, that makes it all better! I'm sure had he _killed_ you and apologized, it'd all be good?" Sam could almost cut through his sarcasm with a knife.

"I knew you'd freak out if you knew! I'm perfectly fine damn it!"

"I'd like to see your definition of _in-serious-shit_ if you think being man handled by a ghost one day and an angry jock the next constitutes as _fine_!"

"Ugh! You're such a…a…jerk!" she yelled at him.

"I'm a jerk for being worried about you?"

"No! You're a jerk because you're overbearing!"

"Well excuse me if I'm always saving your life!"

"I don't need you to!"

"Could have fooled me! Didn't you mention just last night about being unable to count the number of times I've saved you?"

"I never asked you to!"

"You honestly think I could stand by and watch you get hurt?" he asked incredulously.

"I wish you would!" Well, that got him to shut up…for all of two seconds.

"WHAT?!"

"Just leave me alone Danny!" Sam whirled and stomped away not caring that she'd left a speechless Tucker with all her stuff or a visibly upset and hurt Danny staring after her.

_**Who am I kidding? Of course I care! Why am I such an idiot? What a stupid thing to fight over. Why can't I just tell him why I'm really upset? Wasn't I just yesterday regretting never having told him when I thought I was going to die? And now that I have a second chance what do I do? I push him away. I yell at him and throw his good deeds in his face. I belittle his sacrifice and scorn his concern. I'm such a bitch! It's no freaking wonder he doesn't love me like I love him, look at how I treat him! He didn't even do anything wrong. I never even thanked him for saving me from Dash.**_

"Sam, wait up!" Sam didn't bother to stop, slow down, or look at Tucker. She was far too ashamed of herself to meet his concerned and worried gaze. Sam didn't need to look, or hear the unaccompanied footsteps of Tucker, to know he was alone. She could feel Danny's absence just as keenly as his presence; more so, if she was honest with herself. "What the hell was that back there?" Tucker panted when he finally caught up to her.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it Tucker." she evaded.

"Too bad Sam. I'm not about to let you get away with that stunt you just pulled. Do you have any idea how much you just hu—"

"Of course I know Tucker!" she whirled around poking him in the chest. "I know exactly how badly what I said hurts!" she snarled bitterly, blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to hold back her tears. Really? It was bad enough she was physically weak, but now with the weeping? She _hated_ fulfilling stereotypes.

"Come on." Tucker murmured, clasping her hand in his and leading her towards a set of double doors in the opposite direction of their next class.

"Where are—"

"Danny's skipping his class and I see no reason we need to attend ours either."

"I don't want—"

"At the moment Sam, I'm not much interested in what you want. I'm more concerned with what you need and aren't getting. You don't want to talk to Danny, fine. But you _will_ be talking to me." Tucker's tone brooked no argument. He led her outside, still carrying his bag and hers, until they were behind the school and hidden beyond the scope of any windows allowing suspicious teachers to look for truancy. Tucker let go and sat on the ground beneath a tree, settling in with an expectant look. Sam glanced back at the school but knew it was rather useless because they were already unforgivably late for this period. "Come on Sam." Tucker encouraged her softly.

She didn't have the strength to resist anymore. She sank to her knees a couple of feet from Tucker. She stared at the ground listlessly before squirming about so that she could hug her knees to her chest. Tears leaking from her eyes, she let out a shuddering breath, "I'm a horrible person, Tucker. A horrible friend."

"You're not a horrible friend or person. Temperamental sure, but not horrible. You guys are fighting, why I don't know, but you'll get over it; you always do."

"I don't deserve his forgiveness. Not this time."

"You've hardly done the unforgivable Sam. Just…start from the beginning. Why have you been upset the past couple of days?"

"I haven't been—"

"Sam, cut the bull. You _want_ Danny to forgive you, don't you?" She only nodded. "Then you need to fess up to whatever it is that's bothering you. If you can't fess up to him, then you need to fess up to me. If you keep letting these feelings fester they're going to eat at you and eat at you until you're consumed by them and you're too bitter to care who you hurt. Don't Danny and I deserve better than that Sam?" he asked her softly.

Sam let out a small sob and buried her face in her knees, shoulders quivering with her distress. Large warm hands reached out to her and tugged her into an even warmer embrace. A small detached part of her mind grumbled about how easily she was to pick up and toss about. Tucker put one arm around her shoulders while his other stroked her hair. He murmured soft encouragements to her; that he wouldn't judge her, neither would Danny. They just wanted to help. Sam gasped in a breath before sitting up in Tuckers arms, wiping at her eyes before looking into his. "I-I've been up-upset because of m-my insecurities." she hiccupped at him.

"What have you been insecure about?" he asked surprise coloring his tone. Not surprising really since Sam hated come across as insecure and thus buried them deep, _deep_ inside herself. Sam mumbled something incoherent that Tucker wasn't about to let her get away with. "In English please Sam." he said with a sigh.

"Danny."

"What about him?"

"I-I…" Why was it so easy to say in her head, in her heart, but not out loud?

"What about Danny, Sam?"

"He deserves better."

"Better? Better what?"

"Than me." Tucker raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sam, how do you feel about Danny? Tell me the truth. I can't help you if you can't be honest with me."

"I-I-I lovim." she mumbled, mostly incoherently.

"Sam." Tucker called her out pointedly.

"I…I love him Tucker."

"Finally!" he cheered loudly, startling Sam badly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for one of you to admit it!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sam! Come _on_! You and Danny have been dancing around each other since freshman year! You're both so obviously head over heels for each other but you're both far too stubborn to ever admit it, especially to each other!"

"What are you—"

"Don't play dumb Sam. You just admitted you love Danny. Is it really so hard to believe he loves you back but can't bring himself to admit it?" Was Tucker actually saying what it sounded like he was saying? "I'm confused though, why would you being in love with him cause you to fight with him?"

"Because he deserves better, but I'm so selfish."

"Sam, you're like the least selfish person I know."

She let out a bitter laugh, "Then you don't really know me Tucker."

"Please, I know you better than anyone except Danny. I know you better than you do." he told her pointedly. "Why have you been upset Sam? It obviously has to do with your feelings for Danny, but I'm not sure how it translates to you ripping him a new one." Sam winced at his words.

"It's stupid."

"You're feelings, no matter how illogical, aren't stupid. Emotions aren't supposed to make sense Sam."

She let out a sigh and gave in. She would bare her soul to this man in the hopes that he would help her face her feelings for another. "It started at lunch yesterday when Danny was gushing about _Paulina_," Sam was incapable of saying her name without the sneer, "again." she emphasized. "Then I had to go change and who happens to be in there? Who happens to be telling her drones about how _hot_ she thinks Danny is and how he was flirting with her? Who happens to make mention about how much better he could do than me?" she didn't bother trying to hide her bitterness. "And of course she has to call me out on it. I managed to shut her up but it's only a matter of time before she comes for me and it'll be the same way she did it last time. Through Danny." Sam summarized what followed until she came to the Pyre incident. She glossed over it as best she could but emphasized how completely embarrassing it was. She only had to elbow Tucker twice to get him to stop laughing and pay attention. She debated telling him about last night but in the end fessed up to that too in the hopes that it would help Tucker fix this huge mess she'd gotten herself into.

"Hmm, that actually explains a lot," Tucker surmised, rubbing his chin in thought, "a whole heck of a lot really."

"Like what?" she asked, hiding her eagerness very poorly.

"Various things Danny and I have talked about." he said dismissively.

"Wait, do you guys talk about me when I'm not around?"

"Oh, like you and Danny don't talk about me, or you and I never talk about him." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Um, at the risk of sounding like and insecure, needy, teenage girl…what does he say about me?"

"We mostly talk about how awesome you are and how much we love giving you a hard time." he grinned.

"Ha ha. No, I mean really, if you're so convinced he likes me back…has he ever given you verbal confirmation?"

"Has he come out and said 'I'm in love with Sam.'? No. Can I totally tell anyway? Most assuredly." Sam grunted in disbelief, prompting him to continue, "Sam, you don't see how Danny looks at you, just like he doesn't see how you look at him." he stressed pointedly.

"You noticed?"

"Hard not to." Tucker leaned back against the tree and got comfortable. "Sam, I'm not going to give you a complete transcript of everything Danny and I have ever discussed because even though we're best friends, you and I, there are some things he and I talk about that you don't need or want to know about, trust me. And if it was Danny and me, I wouldn't divulge what you and I talk about. I will however give you the gist of what you missed at lunch yesterday." Tucker leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "After you took off in an angry huff Danny and I got into a discussion about why talking to you about Paulina wasn't exactly a smooth move on his part." Tucker winced, "Sorry about that by the way."

"I overreacted, don't worry about it." She grimaced at herself, "I have no idea why I've been so emotional lately."

"Stress." he said simply with a shrug. "You've been letting your frustration and feelings get pent up for too long. All that building up, it's no wonder it's finally worked its way to the surface. You are as bad as Danny about refusing to talk about your feelings." Tucker leaned back again, "Anyway, so after you left, Danny and I discussed your ongoing battle royal with Casper High's queen bee." _**Well, at least that explains why he was so freakishly not-clueless about it then. **_"Danny seems to think that because he's over her there's nothing for you and she to fight about."

"Over her? He was flirting with her yesterday!" Sam pointed out, a little angrier than she meant to.

"Flirting, yes; asking out, no. Sam, Danny hasn't crushed on Paulina in forever."

"No, he's been too focused on Valerie and how to date her without her murdering him."

"That was _Freshman_ year Sam. When is the last time Danny even thought about that? When he gave _you_ the ring to hold on to?" Sam didn't answer so he continued. "Sam, Danny hasn't been talking about going out with other girls because there is one particular girl that's taken over his thoughts. Just because he hasn't voiced his feelings doesn't mean he isn't being obvious about it. And just because he admires who else is out there doesn't mean he'll act on it…yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" she asked, ignoring the panicked tone in her voice as irrelevant at the moment.

"Sam, Danny is dubbed the clueless one for a reason. If you don't clue him in he's going to go on believing you don't feel the same way and give up on it completely."

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Sam, have you ever seen Danny react to Dash like he did this morning for anyone else?"

"Well, no, but then I am a girl after all and Danny's got that whole chivalrous thing going on."

"He specified _your_ name Sam, _twice_. Danny rescues people daily so maybe you've become desensitized to it, but he rescued you as _Fenton,_ Sam, not Phantom. Danny _Fenton_ isn't a hero who goes around saving the girl and defeating the bully. When Danny wants to intervene in one of Dash's fights, which is practically never because he can't risk blowing his cover," he added with emphasis, "he does it as _Phantom_ telling Dash to cut it out. He didn't today Sam." Sam made to interrupt but Tucker held up a hand to stem her rebuttal, "It isn't that he didn't have time to 'go ghost' and stop Dash, he's got mad skills and speed as Phantom, it's because he didn't think to do so. Allow me to explain."

Tucker cleared his throat and readjusted his position against the tree. "You know that Danny doesn't often show just how smart he is, but _we_ know that he is in fact his parents' son; he just tends to show it in a different way is all. Danny is clever in a fight; not just his reflexes giving him an advantage but his ability to see a situation, analyze it, and strategize how to come out on top. He is a brilliant tactician. Especially considering just how quickly he can do all of it before he leaps into action. _Before_ he leaps Sam. He didn't stop to think this morning; he never does when you're involved. Danny saw Dash leaning in and reacted without thinking."

"You were in a locker at the time, how would you know?" She _really_ liked where Tucker was going with this but, at the same time, couldn't let herself believe it. She was too afraid to let her hopes climb because it would be a long, _long_ fall.

"Because I know Danny. Danny didn't stop to consider that he might blow his cover, that he might get hurt, that he might hurt Dash; all he saw was you in trouble. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, was going to stop him from intervening. I mean, he even gave Dash permission to beat on him and _me,_" he made sure to emphasize, "but not you Sam. I've never seen Danny that mad, never. And his reaction to you being hurt…how are you hurt anyway?"

"Ah, yeah you missed that." Sam unwound the scarf so Tucker could inspect her neck.

His eyes widened in shock, "Pyre did that to you? No wonder Danny was so freaking pissed!" Tucker's shock was rapidly descending into righteous anger.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary at the time, but it was strange," Sam mused staring past Tucker in thought, "as soon as he realized who I was, that I knew Danny, he started freaking out. Apparently the GZ has some rumors going around about us."

"I told you that it is obvious to everyone but the two of you. As soon as you get together you will have made me a very rich man." His smugness was almost tangible.

"So _that's_ why you're helping me?" she asked dryly.

"Of course. Anyway, this just supports what I've been saying. The ghosts know not to mess with you because Danny always fights a little harder and a little more brutally when he's defending you. Pyre is lucky Danny already put him back in the GZ or he really _would_ have been fried."

"You're exaggerating. Danny doesn't give me special treatment."

"He does so! Danny gives _me_ special treatment Sam, but you…you're just…something more I guess." He shrugged, "I mean, he's your own personal transportation service."

"Hey! He flies me around whenever I'm doing him a _favor_, it's not just 'cause I like to fly." she retorted indignantly; Tucker was making it sound like she was taking advantage of Danny.

"So what was the favor when he took you home yesterday?" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"Tucker!" she sputtered indignantly, and more than a little embarrassed. "_That_ was him being chivalrous because _you_ covered me in milk and spit!"

"And I'm just saying he isn't that chivalrous for just anybody!"

"Blowing the whole thing out of proportion." she murmured under her breath back.

"Ha! I don't know why you're fighting this so hard, the boy is head over heels for you and will probably burst from happiness when you tell him."

"Tell him? What do you mean tell him?" her voice squeaked in alarm.

"You've got to tell him Sam!"

"I can't tell him!"

"Yes, yes you can. You know, you're totally looking at this the wrong way, Sam." Why was this sounding familiar to her all of a sudden? "You should be seeing this as an opportunity to shuck convention and take the reins in the relationship like a proper 21st century girl. You should ask him out instead of waiting around like an insecure-stereotype-fulfilling-teenage girl and waiting for the guy to swoop in and sweep you off your feet."

"Huh…you may actually have a point Tucker." she admitted blatantly ignoring his five-year-old's grin. "But, I don't know…there has to be a reason he's never acted on his supposed feelings Tucker. He's never acted interested in me and it's probably for a reason."

"You mean besides the fact that he's an insecure teenage boy?" Tucker prompted. "Sam, I think you've been spending too much time with Phantom. _Fenton_ is not a confident, smooth talking, ladies man. _Fenton_ isn't used to having phan-girls swamp him in the street. _Fenton_ has liked you since before he became Phantom and he doesn't know how to act on those feelings." Tucker was ticking off his points when he finally just threw up his hands in exasperation, "Just because he doesn't act on those feelings doesn't mean they don't exist!"

Sam thought about what Tucker was telling her and felt just a little overwhelmed. "Where do I even start?"

"How about, 'I'm sorry.'?" he prompted with a genuinely pleased grin.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? You like? No? Sticking around for the next chapter? I crave the fuzzies! Leave me a review with a promise to stay tuned! (That almost rhymed. Thanks, I spent a minute on it.)**


	5. Forgiveness and Food Fights

This chapter is dedicated to QuietChick and GrimmInk who I can't PM as they are listed as 'guests'.

QuietChick, I'm honored to be the recipient of your very first review for this site! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you stay tuned!

GrimmInk, I don't really have words to describe how I have been affected by your review. I'm am very glad however, that my words have managed to reach you on a level I didn't realize was possible, and that my work has been so meaningful to you. While, yes, I do have some non-fanfiction work, I wouldn't say it's very good so samples might not be very doable because, no, I'm not really a writer outside of fanfiction. I'm a student. A biology student. Writing is only a hobby, a very fun hobby, but definitely not a profession of mine. None-the-less, your admiration of my work sends fuzzies flittering through my stomach and my muses have even stopped beating me with their sticks. Of course, that's mostly because they're too busy congratulating themselves, but hopefully they will be sated for awhile.

To everyone else, don't worry, I think you're awesome too! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows guys, love the warm fuzzies!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**Five – Forgiveness and food fights**

It was after school before Sam got a chance to apologize to Danny, mostly because she hid in the library at lunch and avoided eye contact with him 'til final period where she expressed her desire to talk about it with convoluted hand gestures and interesting eyebrow wriggles. Sam could see reluctance and hurt warring with the desire to reconcile on his face when he nodded his consent and she felt awful but determined. When the final dismissal bell rang Tucker sent her an encouraging thumbs up before he took off for home to serve the rest of his grounding in the hopes he'd get the weekend off for good behavior. Danny was waiting at the door for her to catch up before they both left the school in silence.

Sam had decided during her shameful hiding that she would take things in baby steps. She couldn't bring herself to apologize then explain that her hormones were responsible. When she did tell him, and she would she assured herself, it was going to be special. The walk home from school was far from special. Sam finally took a deep breath and cleared her throat, ready to fess up and apologize for being such a colossal bitch. "Danny, I…" she sighed, "I'm really sorry for…for earlier, the way I treated you. I was angry, and some very small part of that was at you, but not to the extent that I just unleashed at you. You didn't deserve that, especially after you'd just fought off Dash to keep him from caving in my face. And then right after you found out I was hiding something from you. That was really unfair and wrong of me, and I'm really, really sorry for fighting with you and saying those awful things." She couldn't bring herself to look up at him even though they'd stopped walking, instead addressing herself to his shoes. He also wasn't saying anything and the awkwardness was building with her tension so like open flood gates, words just kept spilling out.

"I don't even really get why I couldn't just tell you why I was upset, why I was blaming you, why _I _was overreacting. You're my best friend and I shouldn't be keeping things from you. I've been letting things get to me lately that I normally never would and I lashed out at the last person who deserved it. Especially after you came to check up on me last night. That was the sweetest thing and I never even thanked you! I didn't even acknowledge it and I yelled at you and threw it back in your face. My god, I'm such a bitch! Here you are coming to my rescue yet again and I just—"

"Sam!" She looked up at him startled out of her rant. His hands were gripping her upper arms and he was shaking her gently like he'd been trying to get her attention for a while. _**Oops**_.

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to tell you that it's okay; and you're _not_ a bitch so I'd better not hear you calling yourself that again." his creased brows were allowing no argument on the sentiment. He let go and stepped back. "I also owe you an apology. I—"

"What? No you don't Danny, you haven't done anything wrong!"

He snorted, "Hardly, it takes two to tango you know. I shouldn't have gotten so angry; I was just…really worried. You could have been really hurt Sam."

"That wasn't your fault Danny. You're half ghost, even in human form you're still susceptible to being influenced by the emotions around you. You're allowed to be angry and it isn't your fault if you end up channeling everybody else's anger on top of it. I know I certainly wasn't helping."

"Doesn't matter." he shook his head stubbornly. "I should be more in control of myself. Besides, I'm supposed to get energy transference as a ghost, not emotional transference. I don't think I was channeling your anger, but I _am_ sure I was reacting to it." he admitted with a sigh. "It doesn't help that I haven't taken any of your feelings into account; that was a lot of rage boiling over Sam. You've been feeling this way for a while and because you never felt comfortable enough to tell me how you feel it's built and been bottled up. It's no wonder you blew your top with all that resentment—"

"I have _never_ resented you Danny." It was true, it wasn't Danny she resented. She really hoped he was picking up the earnestness she was doing her best to slather all over her tone, "and _none_ of this is your fault. Granted I've been a little, _frustrated_, but that's my problem, not yours. The truth is," she sighed heavily and looked away embarrassed, "the reason I was so angry is that I don't like being a burden to you. I'm supposed to be a strong, independent individual that is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and not burdening the already burdened hero by him having to save her all the _freaking_ time. I'm supposed to be strong and support you, not hold you back."

Sam felt his fingers on her chin as he tilted her face towards him. She couldn't help but feel ashamed of her behavior all over again at the look in eyes. "Sam…you don't think _I_ think of you that way, do you?" She gave him a small shrug and felt her chest squeeze at the shocked disbelief that flashed across his eyes. "Sam! Of course I don't! You're the strongest, smartest person I know! I couldn't have made it through half of what I have if it hadn't been for you! It isn't your fault that you don't have ghost powers, that you can't be up in the air with me trading punches. But you know what, even if you did, I wouldn't want you up there. I don't want you getting beaten to a bloody pulp, especially when you don't need to be. And it isn't as if you don't help me. You're better with a Fenton Wrist Ray than anybody I've ever seen. I've always been able to count on you to bail me out when I'm in over my head. Or when I really need my butt kicked into gear, who's there with size seven boots ready? When I'm feeling down about whatever, who's there with a strawberry soy shake and a dark witty quip about the world that brings me right up? Sam, the last thing you are to me is a burden."

"Well, that's not how it feels." she admitted in a small voice.

"That would most likely be because you have ungodly high expectations of yourself. I really wish you could just see yourself as I see you." he admitted with a sigh.

"A huge pain in the ass?"

"Well, I meant _besides_ that." he smiled down at her. "You're my best friend who I know will always have my back, no matter what. Besides Tucker and my family, who can I say that about? You're at the top of short list of people I can trust implicitly. I mean, you already know my deepest, darkest secret and you're still here. Who else can I say that about?"

"You mean you haven't made it common knowledge that you are more afraid of toast than ghosts, like you've always claimed? Oops, that's what I've been telling everybody." she announced in a stage whisper.

"Sam! My deepest, darkest secret? How could you?!" he cried dramatically posing with the back of his hand to his brow failing utterly to suppress his grin.

"What can I say, I have to feed my raging popularity somehow. Secrets are the currency of High School, haven't you heard?" They both knew it was lame but he laughed anyway, which was what she was after.

"What I'd like to hear…" he began, his laughter fading away, "Is that really why you're mad at me Sam? You said it was only a little bit, but that's not what I got out of the fight earlier."

"Yeah, that's really it Danny. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _me._ It's just that you constantly have to worry about so much; you shouldn't have to worry about me too. But you don't let that stop you, do you? You take so much upon yourself and I can't help but worry about you Danny. I know you don't like to admit it, but despite…everything I guess, you're still human. You still bleed, you still need to sleep, you still have so many responsibilities…I don't want to be one of them. I don't want you to see me as some fragile little flower that has to be sheltered and protected by the big strong hero. I don't want you to look at me and see somebody that you have to worry about. I want you to see somebody who can kick ass and take name; someone who can support you. I want you to see somebody you know you can really trust to have your back, and I know you _think_ I can. But I want you to _know_ I can. And lately you've had to save my ass so many times and I don't think you can see the person I want you to see because I've done a piss poor job of _being_ that person lately."

"Ungodly high expectations." he muttered.

"Hero complex." she muttered right back. Sam stepped close and wrapped her arms around him, "I really am sorry Danny, for everything." Her voice was quiet, but she knew he could hear her.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close, "It's fine. No harm done. Weren't you just telling me the other night that friends are the best people to fight with?"

"Just goes to show how often I can be a real idiot. Fighting with friends sucks." She could feel his laugh rumbling in his chest as close as she was pressed against him.

She'd never admit just how close to physical pain she felt as he pulled away. "Come over to my place? We can catalogue yesterday's encounter and get an early start on homework." She nodded her agreement and they started toward Fenton Works. "So," he started after awhile in a not-so-casual sounding tone, "are you going to tell me what happened yesterday, before I got there?"

Sam sighed, she should have known he wasn't going to let it go; at least he wasn't angry at the moment. "I didn't listen to you about waiting 'til you got there; I was trying to prove I could bag the ghost all on my own. For now obvious reasons." she added depreciatively. "Since he worked with fire I figured I'd put out his pilot light so to speak, and set off the sprinklers. Turns out that guy's really freaking fast. Caught me by surprise and he was taunting and gloating; you know, your typical villain sort of stuff with grand declarations of victory and monologing. Oh the monologing." she snorted with a grin. What was it with villains? Granted he wasn't as bad as Technus, but really?

"He was trying to scare me; I don't think he really meant to hurt me, not really. I called out for you, even though my Fenton Fone was off so it really wouldn't have done me any good, but it sure freaked Pyre out…well, you remember _why_. Anyway, you know what happened from there. He was falling over himself trying not to piss you off. I wonder what everyone in the Ghost Zone is saying about you to strike such fear into the hearts of those who've never faced you."

"That's a really good question. It's been a while since I visited the GZ. Maybe I should head to Clockwork's and see what's going on."

"But he hardly ever actually answers any of your questions."

"True, but who else am I supposed to ask?"

"I figured you'd visit Frostbite."

Danny winced, "Frostbite's awesome, but I really wish he'd cut it out with all that 'Great One' stuff."

"At least he doesn't think of Tucker and me as your servants anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that." he replied with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head absently.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please, it's not like you told him that's who we were, he just assumed and once that guy gets an idea in his head there's really no getting it out. Besides, it _was_ really great of you, defeating Pariah Dark and all."

"It's not like I didn't have help."

"Please, Mr. Modest, just because Vlad turned the key doesn't mean you didn't do all the fighting on your own." She waved off his attempt to argue, "I know, I know, you used a power enhancing suit…that doesn't mean it wasn't _you_ fighting. Danny, that suit was _draining_ you and you still managed to defeat the evil ghost king. Don't you get how freaking powerful that makes you? It's no wonder that the ghosts don't take your fights seriously; you could easily destroy any one of them if you really wanted to. And they know it." Sam stopped, distracted by the memory of something else Ember had mentioned. "What do you think she meant by a Ghost's Obsession?"

"Don't know. Something else to add to my list of questions to ask."

"Do you…do you think that it would apply to you?"

"Don't know. I'm only half ghost, but a lot of stuff that applies to ghosts applies to me…like the whole sensing and feeding off of emotions. Do you have any idea how weird and creepy that is by the way? I feel like a pervert and a leech at the same time."

"Here's something I've been wondering, which emotion tastes best?" Sam asked. She couldn't help but feel there was something about what he'd just said that ought to concern her. Something important.

"Really Sam?"

"Hey I'm Goth, I'm allowed to be morbid." Since she couldn't pin down the thought she shrugged it off content with just enjoying Danny's company.

"They don't really have a taste, just a sort of _feel_, an energy level I guess. In general the emotions themselves don't differ in how much energy they transfer; it's more the strength of the emotion being felt by the person at the time. The stronger the emotion they're feeling, the more energy transferred. The emotion itself isn't relevant mostly, just how strongly people feel it. Ghosts go for fear because it's quick and easy to make lots of people, really scared, really fast. Kinda like an all you can eat buffet."

"And you call me morbid."

"Hey, you asked.

Sam smiled, genuinely happy to have all that pent up anger off her chest. Now she just had to figure out when she'd actually confess to Danny her feelings. Why was it so hard to admit it? What did she really have to fear? Their friendship was far too strong to be shaken by her admission should he not like her back. And what was the worst that could happen? Danny might not reciprocate her feelings but he would _never_ throw them in her face. Just look at last night and how he'd come to check on her. So why was she so freaked? And speaking of last night…

"By the way, thank you for coming to check on me last night. I don't really remember at what point I fell asleep; I honestly woke up thinking I'd dreamt the whole thing I was so out of it, but Salem was quick to assure me I wasn't completely out of my mind."

Danny cocked a questioning brow but seemed to dismiss her comment with a shake of his head. "You thanked me last night Sam. Quite thoroughly I might add." He cleared his throat before hesitantly asking, "What was the last thing you remember, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The last point I'm sure I was awake?" She thought back, fingers tapping her chin idly, "Uh, the profuse thank you since you remember that too; after that is anybody's guess as I woke up thinking you were still…there." she finished hastily. No need to tell him that she had woken up thinking he was still holding her. "It really was sweet of you to put so much thought into trying to help me out. But never fear, Tucker definitely set me straight. I think I might buy him something new, electronical, and shiny as a thank you. He really doesn't get enough positive reinforcement when he does something non-annoying. What do you think?" Danny seemed lost in thought and didn't answer. "Danny, you still there?"

"What?" he asked, snapping his head in her direction.

"I asked what you thought might make a good thank you present for Tucker knocking some sense into my head. I was sorry the moment I let my temper get the better of me, but if Tucker hadn't talked me out of my funk I wouldn't have worked up the nerve to apologize just yet." she admitted, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, uh…there's a new game out that Tucker's mentioned a couple of times. It's only a matter of him getting ungrounded before he'll have _Doomed: Trinity_ beaten. He'd like that I'm sure."

"I guess I'll take a look when we go shopping for your mom." she shrugged.

Danny slapped his forehead, "Crap! I forgot about that! What the heck am I going to get her?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Really Danny? Your mom is _easy _to shop for. You could get her a fudge recipe book, a gift card to that mechanical emporium store she gets all the parts for Fenton gear from…I bet she wouldn't mind a spa day voucher, I can get a crap ton of those from my mom; that way your mom could take Jazz when she's home on break and get in some mother/daughter bonding. Your mom would eat that up."

"Sam, have I ever told you you're a genius?" Danny's grin was positively infectious.

"Only every time I pull a solution from my magical bag of tricks." She nudged him playfully, "I'll have them for you probably by tomorrow." She couldn't help but grimace at the price her mother was probably going to demand.

"What's with that face?"

"Just picturing what I'm going to have to wear to procure those vouchers. My mother would normally hand them out like candy but since I've never _wanted_ any she's going to want to know why and if I tell her the truth she's going to haggle me within an inch of my wardrobe for them." She shrugged, "But hey, I owe you; no big." Before Danny could protest Sam waved him off, "It really isn't a big deal. Besides, it's for your mom; aside from being completely oblivious to your alter ego, the woman rocks. I mean, who else would completely alter all her cookie and fudge recipes to make them Ultro-Recyclo Vegetarian friendly?"

Sam enjoyed the rest of the walk to Fenton Works with Danny in companionable silence. It felt good to have that back, to lose the awkwardness and frustration she'd been feeling for so long. Now that she was committed to the idea of confessing to him all she had to worry about was the where and the when.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Danny called out as he walked through his front door. "And I brought Sam with me!" he added as he slung his backpack on the couch.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Mrs. Fenton greeted him, walking out of the kitchen into their living room. "Hi, Sam. Tucker not joining you guys today?"

"Nah, he's still grounded."

"That's too bad. Well, I've got a batch of cookies in the kitchen if you kids are hungry. They're the kind Sam can have."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton, you're the best!" she smiled widely as she and Danny approached the kitchen. She really was too. Sam's own parents had a problem with her choice of life style but all Mrs. Fenton had asked was what it meant she didn't eat before she smiled and said it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh, Sam honey, it's no problem; you're family." Mrs. Fenton told her, giving her a warm hug before Sam could protest. She blushed at the motherly attention but Mrs. Fenton didn't seem to notice as she continued once she'd let her go. "Besides, it's refreshing that you eat so healthy; and it's the perfect excuse to make only the healthy alternatives for all the sweets I keep around the house for Jack and Danny."

"Where is Dad, by the way?"

"Jazz called and he got all panicky before he told me he had to run some errands and he just disappeared." she answered, sounding perplexed. _**Ah, Jazz was calling him to remind him of Mrs. F's birthday next week, typical Jazz.**_ Sam exchanged a knowing look and smile with Danny. "So, what are you two up to, homework?"

"Some." he answered her vaguely. "What are you up to Mom?"

"Well, with your father gone I decided I'd get a little work done in the lab."

"You mean you're going to tinker with whatever his latest invention is so that it doesn't blow up in his face?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Danny, honey, you're father is a brilliant man and don't you ever doubt that; it's just that his enthusiasm gets him ahead of himself and he doesn't always double check his calibrations to make sure they're precise enough to do their functions without overloading."

"That's what he has you for Mom; you keep him safe and sane with all the little details when he's preoccupied by the big picture."

"Aw, what a sweet thing to say Danny." her smile lit up her whole face as she kissed his forehead, which she had to stand on tiptoe while he bent down in order for her to reach, before heading down to the lab.

"That _was_ a really sweet thing to say." Sam admitted with a soft smile. A small voice in the back of her head was frantically trying to draw parallels between what Danny had said about his parent's relationship and how it might be implied for someone else's relationship. She squashed the small voice and with a heart wrenching shriek the last of its life was gone.

"Eh, it's not like I told her that Dad _knows_ that she does it and really appreciates that she does it on the sly so that he can think it was all his doing. That he knows she does it and doesn't say anything is because he knows it makes her happy to do it for him." he rolled his eyes and pretended to gag on their mushiness. "My parents are almost sickeningly perfect for each other."

"Oh you poor baby, subjected to love and contentment on a daily basis; how _do_ you cope?" Sam mocked with an eye roll as she followed Danny up to the Ops Center.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered good-naturedly. Danny grabbed a wheeled chair and dragged it over to the Ops mainframe computer so Sam could sit next to him while he updated their ghost files. "So, Name: Pyre. Appearance:" he began before turning to Sam, "would 'medieval' be the proper time period for this guy?"

"Judging from his garb and speech patterns, not to mention his choice of vocabulary and unfamiliarity with modern technology and what-have-you, yeah, I'd say so."

"Appearance: Medieval garb consisting of tunic and trousers, body builder's physique, flames for hair." Danny listed out loud as he typed. "Unique Powers: Fire."

"You should add something about his speed and agility. The guy was unnaturally fast, I blinked and he was just _there_."

Danny frowned but didn't say anything before he added 'Enhanced Speed and Agility'. "Goal:" he turned to Sam again, "What did he say before I got there?"

"He actually sounded very reminiscent of the Box Ghost with all his fire metaphors but he definitely mentioned taking over the "market" so he could control the "trade route", my guess is that he was a merchant of some type before he died." Danny added that to Pyre's file before moving on.

"Threat Level:" Danny just sat there staring at the screen and Sam wondered if he was waiting for her assessment before he gave his own opinion.

"I'd like to say minimal, but I honestly don't know. As soon as he heard your name he was tripping all over himself to apologize and beg me not to let you annihilate him." Danny didn't say anything but did type 'Undetermined' in the provided space.

Danny scooted his chair over so that the keyboard wasn't blocked, "You want to put in the description of 'First Encounter'? I wasn't there so…" he trailed off.

_**That devious sneak! He wants to know if there's something I didn't mention to him. He knows I have to provide a thorough and accurate account for the records and he's going to sit there and watch to see if I left anything out!**_ Upon reflection though, Sam decided it didn't really matter because even if he wasn't hovering he could always just check the entry later to see what she wrote and this way she was actually here to calm him down should he lose it again. Even so she couldn't help but gloss over the up close encounter she had with Pyre. She also played down his preconceptions of her and Danny's relationship merely stating that he had gotten his information from Kitty and Johnny 13. Finished, she relinquished the keyboard back to Danny. He quietly added that Pyre had surrendered and returned to the Ghost Zone without a fuss just like he said he would. Once Danny had added anything else he thought relevant he shut down the computer, but didn't move to get up.

"Everything okay Danny?" Sam asked, brow furrowed.

"How'd you get the bruise Sam?" he asked her quietly.

"I told you, he grabbed me out of a pile of cell phones before dropping me back into them."

"How long did he have a hold of you?" his voice was still quite, but it had a hard edge to it. He was angry but doing his best to keep it from overwhelming him.

"Long enough to gloat about his superiority before he nearly wet himself at my saying your name." she grinned. Granted Pyre's assumptions were embarrassing, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the idea those misconceptions were based on.

"Sam…" Danny hesitated, obviously debating how to word whatever he wanted to say, probably in a way so that Sam wouldn't react badly to it.

"Danny, I'm fine; you should just let it go. I learned my lesson. I won't approach any ghost that I know nothing about, I admit it was stupid. It was really stupid, but you know me; I only have to learn something the hard way once."

Sam was leaning over Danny's shoulder having stood in anticipation of leaving the Ops Center and was taken completely by surprise when Danny swiveled his chair towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her face got hot as Danny buried his head in her stomach. "Damn it Sam, it only takes once!" Sam was at a loss as to how to react to this. Danny rarely got this upset about anything and he really wasn't letting this go. She was also rather distracted by his hair tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach, his forehead leaning against it, so she almost missed his next words, "Once, and you could be gone."

Sam brought her hands to his head and threaded her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. She was doing her best to soothe him, and was pleased she could see the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly. "Danny, I'm sorry if I scared you. I really have learned my lesson in underestimating one's opponent. But I also think that you're taking this too much to heart. I'm fine, really I am. You can't let this eat at you." Because that was it. That's why he'd gotten so unbelievably angry that morning. He felt guilty about her getting hurt. He blamed himself, because he hadn't been there. She did something stupid so _of course_ he'd find a way to make it his fault. _**Stupid hero complex**__**.**_

Sam was finding it really difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. She was suddenly hyperaware of every nerved ending in her abdomen. Her lower back was really warm and she could feel the corded muscles in his forearms pressing into her. She could feel his arms encircling around her sides. She could feel his forehead and the tickling of his hair just above her navel. Her hands were also proving distracting as she could feel his hair tickling the pads of her fingers and her palms. His hair was really soft and a distracted, absent part of her mind wondered about his shampoo. She was probably most distracted by his temperature though; it was such a strong difference from her own warmth. Even though he was in his human form, Danny was much colder than the average person; not deathly cold like he was as a ghost, but definitely a pleasantly cool contrast to her overheated skin.

She forced herself to focus; he really needed to calm down. "You're really letting your hero complex get out of hand, Danny. You couldn't have gotten there any faster. You couldn't have stopped me from doing something stupid. You couldn't have done anything different or created any other outcome. But you didn't have to because everything turned out fine. So I got a bump and a bruise. I'm a big girl. The mortification on the other hand I really would have rather done without." she teased him gently.

Danny's grip tightened momentarily before his grip relaxed and he looked up at her and her breath caught. His eyes were a blazing, bright green and though she couldn't read the maelstrom of emotions tearing behind his eyes, she knew it was a storm that he would weather alone if his determined expression was anything to go by. Too bad she was much too stubborn for that. "Whatever it is, my answer is no."

"Sam!"

"No, Danny. I know you far too well, you're about to do or say something I'll find overbearing and overprotective and I'll get unreasonably angry. Angry, and I'll lash out and start another fight." Sam suddenly felt very tired; the emotional turmoil over the course of the day bearing down on her shoulders and she really didn't think she could withstand anymore. "We just got done fighting." She slid her hands from his hair and cupped his face, "Danny, I don't want to fight anymore. Please, I'm begging you; let it go, just this once."

Danny's expression was torn between his wanting to declare whatever it was he wanted to declare and his desire to give in to her plea. He heaved a sigh and looked away, his concession obvious. Sam smiled tiredly, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. She decided she'd compromise. Leaning down she kissed his cheek and murmured a soft thank you before turning to head downstairs so that they could start on their homework. She heard Danny move to follow her once she'd reached the stairs, so she continued down them more determined than ever that she was going to come out and tell him how she felt sooner rather than later.

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

Sam and Danny were working on their homework in his bedroom when Danny's phone rang. Danny all too eagerly abandoned his chemistry report to scoop up his singing cell; his face had a warm smile knowing who was calling by the ringtone. "Hey Jazz, what's up?" Sam could obviously only hear one half of the conversation but she had a feeling she knew exactly what Jazz was calling about. "For your information I already know what I'm giving Mom, I'm just getting help from Sam for it." He paused in his gloating, "Wouldn't you like to know; I'm afraid that you're just going to have to be surprised with Mom." He listened for a moment more, "Yeah, Mom doesn't know where he went or why, just that he was slightly panicky." Danny looked over at Sam, "Yeah, she's here, why?" Danny shrugged swiveling his chair to face Sam before launching himself towards the bed, landing forcefully next to her. Sam swallowed a surprised and annoyed shriek as his bounce displaced her own notes and very nearly sent her off his bed. "Hey Sam, Jazz wants to talk to you; probably about what you're helping me with." Danny covered the speaker and whispered, "Don't tell her!"

Sam rolled her eyes before taking the phone, "Hey Jazz."

"So, what is it that you're helping Danny with for my Mom?"

"Sorry Jazz, Danny asked me not to tell you. He likes having something to lord over you I think." she snuck a look at Danny's mock disgruntled look, he really needed to work on his poker face because his smile was quite clearly hiding beneath his mask.

"Yeah, that's Danny. That's okay, just pretend I'm still pestering you to tell me so that he can bask a little longer." she giggled.

"Nope, there is nothing you can bribe me with to make me give up this secret. I'm sorry Jazz; you're just going to have to wait." Sam grinned over at Danny, smiling even wider at the happy look on his face. Jazz laughed a little louder.

"How big is his grin?"

"Your Mom is going to love this _gigantic_ surprise."

"My brother, such a goofball." Jazz laughed harder. "Speaking of my brother, when are you going to step up and ask him out?"

Sam's smile faltered and she panicked a little, "What's that Jazz, you want to talk to Danny? Sure!" She shoved his phone under his nose, "It's for you!" Sam could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks at the sound of roaring laughter from the phone.

Danny cocked a brow before pulling the phone up to his ear, "Mind if I ask what was so funny Jazz?" He rolled his eyes, "No I will not tell you Mom's surprise in exchange," his grin reappeared, "I'll just have to get it out of Sam." He looked a little too intrigued at Jazz's renewed laughter. Danny and Jazz talked for a while longer while Sam worked on her history paper hoping Danny wouldn't remember to ask what Jazz found so hilarious.

He was still on the phone when Mrs. Fenton knocked on his bedroom door, opening it with a smile at her son and his friend. "Hey kids, dinner's almost ready; are you staying Sam?" Danny nodded eagerly at Sam in an attempt to get her to say yes while making 'uh-hmm' noises at Jazz.

"Sure Mrs. Fenton."

"Okay, you kids wash up then, dinner in ten." she left, closing the door behind her. Sam couldn't help but compare Danny's Mom's behavior with that of her own mother's. At Sam's place she wasn't allowed in a room with Danny alone, let alone with the door shut. Her mother had a butler whose sole purpose was to supervise them when he was over. It irked her beyond reason which was why they were almost always at Fenton Works or the Foley's. Danny wrapped up his talk with Jazz before they both went down to dinner.

It would be an understatement to say that dinner at the Fenton's was interesting. Depending on what it was they were having, it could be downright terrifying. If it wasn't a turkey trying to eat them back, it was dancing carrots or green beans swimming in the mashed potatoes. No matter what though, Sam always left with a smile on her face. The Fenton's were amazing, even discounting the fact she was in love with their son. Sam was waving goodbye as she and Danny stepped out on the stoop after Mrs. Fenton had volunteered him to walk Sam home; not that Danny wouldn't have anyway.

They were laughing at Mr. Fenton's antics trying to sword fight a ham wielding asparagus when Danny reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. Sam immediately felt her face on fire but Danny didn't seem to notice as he was currently pulling something out of her hair. "You've got peas in your hair." he laughed. The ham had attempted to use heavy artillery against Mr. Fenton by loading a spoon with peas and corn before launching it like a catapult at all that dared near.

"Well, how many people can say they've been in a food fight where it was the food they were fighting?" she smiled, turning her face forward trying to pretend that she wasn't blushing like mad.

"Only the people who hang out with the weirdo Fentons."

"Hey, I happen to enjoy hanging out with your family, so that makes me at least an honorary weirdo, right?" Danny just shook his head at her.

"So, earlier—"

"You mean when you mentioned going to visit Clockwork?" Sam interrupted with the first thing that popped in her head that wasn't about Jazz or Jazz laughing uproariously.

"Uh, not where I was going, but you bring up an interesting point. You want to come with?"

"Depends when you go. I think it would be best if both Tucker and I went with you, just in case. Like you said, it's been a while since you've been and the ghosts have some weird ideas about what's going on."

"What about next weekend?" he asked as they approached her stoop.

"You mean before or after your Mom's birthday?"

"Oh, right." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. When Tucker isn't grounded that is."

"Sounds good. Goodnight Sam." Sam turned to look at Danny and realized that being on the steps made her tall enough that she was eye level with him. She also noticed that the situation was rather reminiscent of the end of a night out with him dropping her off. All she was missing was the goodnight kiss.

She blushed before smiling back, "Goodnight Danny." She didn't look back as she entered the house. Sam made her way upstairs after checking on Salem's food and water dishes. The house staff took care of them and the litter box but she checked anyway since Salem could be a huge pain when he was in the mood, feeling slighted. She grabbed her cat up in her arms before watching a very familiar figure walk back the way they'd come. Before he got too far he looked up at her window. Caught by surprise she waved before ducking back further into her room. She fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**AN: You like? Leave me some warm and fuzzy feelings! Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I have a spare moment to read through it to remove any glaring mistakes. I really haven't read any of these chapters since I started working on _Shades_ so hopefully they don't require too much editing as the whole point is to keep posting something even if it isn't what I was originally posting and don't currently have time to work on at the moment. Again, fuzzies make me happy!  
**


	6. Wardrobe Changes and Warnings

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

AN1: So, this is something a little different, but I wanted to work in the mindless fluff that we all know and love. My apologies for the delay, I've been really stressed out lately and it's hard to feel inspired when asshat ex-boyfriends decide to dump you with a text message. But that's getting really off topic. Anyway, hope you enjoy after such a long wait!

**Six – Wardrobe Changes and Warnings**

The weekend went by all too fast but was for the most part uneventful; at least there weren't any ghost attacks. It _was_ eventful if you happened to be Sam Manson. Just as she'd predicted her mother was out for blood as soon as she realized why Sam wanted the spa vouchers. The fact that they were for Danny's Mom seemed to make it all the more vicious on her mother's part as Pamela Manson was all too aware of the lengths her daughter would go through to put a smile on _that Fenton boy_'s face. She may have disapproved of Sam's friends, but that wouldn't stop her from seizing the advantage. The price for the vouchers was far worse than Sam had originally anticipated however. The only way to get them was through her mother though so Sam sucked it up and got dressed for school Monday with a horrified grimace. At least it wasn't pink.

The stares were already boring holes in her back and she'd only just set foot on school grounds; today was going to suck. She could feel more and more eyes as she clicked her way down the hallway, scowling down at the sissy-girly-strappy shoes her Mother had insisted 'completed the look'. As she approached her locker she noticed two familiar and usually very welcome individuals. Today however, she could already imagine their snickers.

"Hey Sam, how're—what the hell are you wearing?" Tucker barely got the question out with his surprised sputtering. Danny turned around in surprise and was stunned speechless. _**Yeah, get an eyeful, it's your fault! The things I do for the ones I adore.**_

Sam heaved a sigh before pushing her way between her friends to get to her locker. "This happens to be the price of 2 two-day spa vouchers for Mrs. Fenton and Jazz. Just go ahead and get it all out of your systems now because I can't really promise that I'll have the patience later to not do bodily harm to you." she deadpanned, as she packed her morning books into her bag.

"It—you—it's actually not that bad Sam." Tucker tried to reassure her.

Sam looked down at the horror her Mother had forced upon her. It wasn't _pink_ she reminded herself. Her mother had bargained for Sam to spend two days looking like a lady in exchange for the two vouchers. The only thing she allowed Sam to haggle for was no pink and even _that_ had its price. No pink would cost her the dying of her purple streaks; easy as she didn't make Sam promise not to re-dye the streaks later. That being said, her Mother had gotten her into a soft lavender dress. The dress, in fact, wasn't that bad; if it had been black, or maybe a much darker purple Sam probably wouldn't have kicked up too much of a fuss…should there actually be an occasion warranting a dress. But it was practically pastel! The dress was knee length in the front, growing longer towards the back and made of a soft, floaty, gossamer fabric that flowed around her as she walked. Her Mother thought it gave her a very fae look, in the overly cutesy way, not in the bad-ass goth way. It was fitted at her waist and had a sweet-heart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves—strategically placed off the shoulder sleeves so that an all too secret of Sam's stayed a secret from her overbearing mother. Not to mention that overall it was _far_ too nice to wear to school but that only encouraged her mother as Pamela Manson was under the impression that her daughter wasn't the social butterfly she ought to be; thus utter humiliation and lots of attention were now hers to be had. _**Joy**_.

"Actually, I think you look really nice Sam." Danny told her softly.

"You'd better, here." She growled, pulling out the vouchers and handed them over. "Two vouchers for two days in exchange for 'acting like a lady' for two days. You. So. Owe. Me." she growled a little louder.

"Uh, thanks?" he smiled sheepishly.

"The dress was bad enough but she made me wear these sorry excuses for shoes and she did I _this_ to my face!" she pointed, noticeably outraged, to said offending shoes then her face. Her mother's taste in make-up was decidedly not her own. Furthermore, Sam was forbidden anything 'dark or dreary' for two days. This was going to destroy her hard earned reputation as a no-nonsense badass.

"Like I said, it really isn't that bad, Sam. I agree with Danny; I think you look nice."

"Whatever." she grunted. She may _look _like a lady but she'd be damned if she acted the part when her mother wasn't there to notice. The boys wisely decided to shut up and fell into stride on either side of her as they made their way to their first period. Sam's cheeks burned at the all-too-easy to hear whispers and sniggers reached her over the incessant clicking of her stupid shoes.

"Don't let them get to you Sam, they're just jealous." Danny's voice whispered in her ear.

"Of what?" she barked, irritated at everything in life at the moment.

"Of the fact that even in a girly dress and heels you could still totally kick their asses _and_ look good doing it." She could hear the laughter laced in his tone and although she blushed a little harder than usual, she straightened her shoulders and walked a little taller down the hall. That is, until _that_ voice rose above the others.

"OMG, is that Manson trying to look like a _girl_?" Paulina's lilting voice had a nasty carrying quality to it. "Someone had better call my loving Ghost Boy because the world must be about to end!" she smirked at her adoring audience.

Sam's teeth were grinding before Danny shocked the hell out of her by swinging his arm around her shoulders. "If you ask me, Paulina's kicking up the biggest fuss because she's the most jealous. What do you think Tuck?" Danny pitched his voice to carry and Paulina's eyes were the size of saucers that _Loser Fenton_ had just dissed her.

"One of those, 'the Lady doth protest too much' scenarios for sure." Tucker grinned.

"What do you losers know? You're all geeks and freaks anyhow!"

"Ooo burn!" Sam called out with a grin as she waved to Paulina over her shoulder.

"Watch it Goth girl, your little boyfriend isn't always going to be there rescue you when your big mouth gets you in bigger trouble." she seethed.

"I wouldn't count on that Paulina." Danny glared back at her. Forget his arm around her shoulders shocking her; he was pulling stunts left and right today. He was taking 'owing her' to heart apparently. She would be the last to complain of course. She was really loving the warm bubbly feeling in her gut at this point. If this is what happened when she humiliated herself for his benefit maybe she really ought to do it more often…or just come out and tell him that she loved him. Tucker and Danny maintained her honor guard all the way to class before they took their seats.

Sam leaned over and whispered, "Thanks Danny."

"Anytime, Sam." he smiled softly at her, his chin resting in his left hand. Tucker, sitting behind Danny definitely had a cat-and-canary grin; Sam ignored it. The morning passed by without further incident. Sam was stared at and there were whispers and giggles at her expense but Danny or Tucker were with her between every class so she didn't let any of it get to her; not even Mr. Lancer's incredulous brow. But she knew it was too good to last.

Lunch rolled around and Little-Miss-Perfect-Latina-Barbie approached their table with a seductive smirk, eyes locked on Danny. _**This will not end well.**_ "Hey, Danny." she practically purred at him, making sure to lean on the table so there would be a great view down the front of her shirt once he turned towards her.

To his credit, Danny didn't even glance in her direction. "What do you want Paulina?"

The only indication that this irked Paulina was a slight tightening of her smile, she was bound and determined to get her way this time. "I wanted to let you know that I'm letting you have the fabulous and _rare_ opportunity to take me out this Friday." Sam felt her heart sink at Danny's inevitable response.

"Huh, too bad I'm busy." Sam had to do a double-take. _**Did Danny just turn her down?**_ Judging by the widening of Paulina's normal half-lidded gaze that was exactly what he'd just done. "Bye Paulina."

"Wait a second, you did NOT just reject _ME_!" she practically shrieked. _Rule 14: Control your reactions__**; way to draw the entire lunch room's attention to that little factoid, Paulina.**_ Sam's face was starting to hurt from how wide her smile was becoming.

"Funny, that's what it sounded like from where I'm sitting." Tucker pointed out, his mouth mercifully devoid of chewed up food at the moment.

"Shut it, Bad Luck Tuck!" she seethed at him.

"Honestly Paulina, I don't know why you're taking this so hard; I mean you already tried this one on me, remember? Freshman year, the dance? You didn't really expect it to work this time did you?" Danny asked her, crossing his arms. "I know the only reason you're asking me out is the fact you're trying to get at Sam. Well, I'm sorry but I no longer worship the ground you walk on…that was just a phase; a very, very unpleasant phase. I claim a bout of temporary insanity in my defense." he told her with an indifferent shrug. _**Insanity induced by teenage boy hormones.**_ Though she couldn't help but add an eye roll, Sam was absolutely loving how this was playing out.

She was almost surprised that Paulina hadn't combusted with indignation yet. "Listen here Loser, nobody rejects me!" she hissed.

"Well, I just did so it's a good thing you already think of me as a nobody." he told her, shrugging again.

"You're going to pay for that Fenton!"

"Oh yeah," Sam interjected, "what are you going to do? I've never seen a less potent threat." Sam did her best to shove a mental sock into the mouth of the little voice lecturing her on getting such perverse enjoyment at Paulina's expense.

"Hmph. I've got friends; powerful friends."

"You mean Dash? Haven't you heard Paulina, Danny already beat him." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, he's been suspended for two days and he's on probation for the football team. He puts one toe out of line and he gets kicked off. He's not going to jump at your bidding this time." Danny added.

"I've got friends that make Dash look like a girl." Paulina smirked, flicking her hair casually. "I've got the Ghost Boy eating out of my hands." To say she was shocked at the earsplitting roar of laughter that met this proclamation would be a gross understatement. Danny's face was buried in his arm as he pounded on the table with his other fist, Tucker spewed half chewed food right at Paulina before snorting laughter took him over, and Sam couldn't help but cackle evilly at Paulina making such a fool of herself; even if it was only the three of them seated at the table that knew it. "What is so funny?" she demanded, hands on hips. This only made them laugh harder. Paulina tried to reassert herself a couple of times but she couldn't make herself heard over the laughter so she eventually stormed off in a huff; dark clouds following after her.

"Oh good Lord, I loved that!" Sam wheezed out at Danny.

"I aim to please." he smirked back at her.

"_That_ made _this_ dress totally worth it!"

"I'm glad you think so." he agreed with a smile. "After all, I did owe you."

"That right?" she asked, cocking a brow and smirking, "What's tomorrow's payment then?"

"Tomorrow?" he blinked blankly at her.

"Two two-day spa vouchers," she said, pointing at him, "two days 'acting like a lady'." she finished, pointing to herself.

"Hmm…are you going to be wearing something like what you're wearing today?"

Sam grimaced, "Oh yeah, but not as terrible as this one. Icy blue." she didn't mind that color so much and realized why as she met Danny's gaze across the table. "It isn't as bad as this. It's more casual; A-line, knee length, sweet-heart neckline, fitted bodice, halter top…I have to wear a cardigan so my shoulders don't show of course. My tat would be 'unseemly'." she mocked with air quotes.

"I'm not entirely sure I know what all those things are." Sam smiled at his adorably confused expression.

"You've seen 1950's dresses? Like that, very Suzy Homemaker." Sam grimaced, "If I didn't know better I'd think my mother was trying to tell me something."

"Oh Sam, sarcasm is the food of life for you." Tucker chimed in.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Danny. "Danny?" Danny looked to be a hundred miles away, lost in thought.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"What are you scheming over there?" her suspicions roused.

"Nothing." he replied, all too innocently. "Just trying to think how I can make that up to you."

"You know I was joking right? This is for your mom, you don't really owe me."

"Hmm." was his non-committal reply.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Sam was overall very happy the day was drawing to a close. Her mother's deal meant that she had to wear the outfits all day so she refused to make plans with the boys after school. Tomorrow would be no exception.

Mrs. Fenton's birthday was to be celebrated on Saturday which was really the ideal day of the week for a trip to the ghost zone. That no longer being an option they had spent most of the walk home debating when they ought to make the trip. Tucker was all for Friday after classes but Sam had a sneaking suspicion that if they attempted that their good friend Murphy would come back to bite them in the asses and they'd either miss the party due to some unforeseen circumstances or someone would be injured, or something else would go awry. She'd suggested Sunday but they'd yet to come to an agreement when they dropped her off. Sam spent the remainder of the night telling Salem how awesome Danny and Tucker had been about joking and shrugging off all the comments throughout the day.

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

The following morning Sam got dressed with considerable less gloom than the previous one. Her mother, of course, noticed. "Sammykins! I just knew you'd warm up to the idea of being a lady once you gave it a chance!"

"Ugh, Mother, no. The only reason I'm not scared and horrified is because this is the last day this torment will be forced upon me. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Samantha." Her mother rolled her eyes, "Besides, how can anyone not think you look absolutely adorable!"

"Gag." she muttered angrily beneath her breath.

"Have a nice day Sweet-heart!" her mother twittered as Sam took off out the front door.

At least it wasn't pink. Sam had to constantly remind herself as she made her way into the school and towards her locker, fiddling with her white cardigan and ignoring the clicking of her shoes. Tucker was there as usual, however Danny wasn't. "Hey Tucker."

"Hey Sam. So, that's not too bad. I googled 1950s dresses so I knew what to expect. You look good."

"Thanks Tuck, where's Danny?"

"He ought to be here any—ah, speak of the halfa and he shall appear." Tucker grinned, nodding down the hall Sam had just walked down. "Did I mention that he was with me when I googled about your dress?" Sam didn't see what relevance that would have, but didn't comment. She turned to greet him but was struck speechless. Danny, it was in fact Danny because she could feel the familiar tingling chill down her spine as he neared, was walking down the hall. That, in and of itself was unremarkable, but _he_ was definitely anything but. Danny was wearing a plain fitted white T-shirt that did nothing to hide his toned arms and torso, fitted blue jeans that hugged his legs making them look much longer than usual, with the legs cuffed over black converses. Over his shoulder was a black leather jacket, and his hair was slicked in a very signature look. There was a very confident smirk on his lips but his eyes were hidden behind his shades. Sam, however, had no doubt that they were shining in amusement. She wasn't the only one struck speechless and staring.

Danny settled his forearm against the locker just above Sam's head and leaned in close looking over the top of his shades, "Hey Beautiful." Sam was fairly certain that not only were her cheeks flushed, but her neck and chest were too. It was really, really too warm for the cardigan.

Sam wasn't sure she wasn't a complete pile of goo at this point but attempted to pull herself together and form a semi-coherent response. "H-how very James Dean of you."

Danny grinned and looked over at Tucker, "See, I told you that the black jacket would be fine. Where on earth would I find a red leather jacket on such short notice Tuck?"

"_Rebel Without a Cause_?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"Yep, 1955 according to Wikipedia." Tucker stated proudly.

"And when did you come up with this scheme?" But she already knew, her own words cluing her in, "Lunch yesterday, of course."

"Well, I didn't know _what_ I'd be wearing, just that it would be something that looked like it went with yours. Lucky for me it was the 50s and not the 60s or 70s. Have you seen the stuff guys wore then? James Dean happens to be a very iconic figure, you know."

"Wikipedia?"

"Of course." he grinned in reply.

"Well, I must say, Mr. Fenton, you clean up very nicely." Danny would have phased through his locker at being so startled three years ago. As it was he merely blushed and turned to look at Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Lancer." he reached up to rub the back of his head but Sam grabbed his hand to stop him. "What?" he frowned at her.

"Hair gel."

"Oh, right." he grinned.

"To what do we owe this blast from the past?"

"My mother has chosen to punish me for my individuality by necessitating the donning of these frocks of shame. Danny dressed up today to make me feel less awkward about the whole enterprise."

"I wouldn't be so hard on your mother, Ms. Manson. Although I can't much say for it being against your personal preference, you do, of course, look lovely."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer."

"Young people today, their fashion leaves much to be desired. I'm not proposing we return to the late 1800s of course, but there is something to be said for clothes that cover girls' midriffs and boys' pants staying where they ought." he concluded with a pointed look at them before reminding them to not be late for first period and heading on his way.

"Not quite sure what to do with that." Tucker commented to which Danny and Sam just shrugged.

"Mr. Lancer has a point though, you do clean up nice Danny." _**That fitted T does wonders for your pectorals.**_

"I'm glad you think so; I'd hate for all this to go to waste." he smirked down at her. Sam felt a mortifying weakness in the vicinity of her knees but did her level best to ignore it.

"Hey there, cutie. You new here?" Paulina asked having just come down the hall, looking up at Danny and fluttering her eyelashes for all she was worth. Sam bit the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out.

Danny heaved a sigh, and removed his glasses, hanging them from his shirt collar, "I told you yesterday I wasn't interested Paulina."

"OMG, Fenton is that you?!" Casper High's queen bee asked in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah, who'd you think I was? I mean, I'm dressed to match Sam." he said, hooking his thumb in her direction as if that was all the explanation needed. Sam really liked that idea; that he was so associated with her it ought to be obvious they were in this together. _**Hello warm-fuzzy-feeling; how I've grown to love you.**_

"Wow Paulina, you're just not having much luck in the love department lately are you?" Tucker piped up, his tone far too innocent and sympathetic to be real. Paulina looked fit to grow fangs and scales; good thing Dora kept better track of her amulet these days.

"If you ever speak to me like that again you will regret it freak!"

"You and what army Paulina? The Ghost Boy? Yeah, I seriously doubt it." Sam smirked at the visibly ticked off girl.

"I don't need an army to take you down Goth Girl."

"Please, you and I both know you wouldn't risk your nails in a cat fight."

"I don't even need to lay a hand on you. You're weakness isn't physical Manson." she smirked evilly, eyes darting to Danny and back.

"Ha. He's already turned you down, _twice_." she hissed at the other girl, praying Danny hadn't noticed.

"Oh, it isn't me being turned down you ought to worry about." She looked down at her nails all-too-casually, "I mean isn't there a dark haired somebody of his acquaintance that he already thinks about?" Paulina told her softly, casting her gaze not at Sam but farther down the hall. Glancing over her shoulder, Sam's heart squeezed at the sight of Valerie talking to Star. It was common knowledge that Danny and Valerie had gone out in 9th.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it isn't working."

"Isn't it? I mean, let's face it Manson; what exactly do you have to offer? You've looked almost human the last two days but you can't keep it up. You'll go back to looking like something the cat dragged in, voicing your opinions where no one wants them, and generally behaving like you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks. But that isn't true is it?" Paulina questioned with a knowing smirk. "That's why you dress all dark and scary right? Because if you keep people away they can't hurt you right? Face it Goth Girl, you're a fake. You're just as insecure and weak as everybody else." she finished with a devious smile and crossed her arms in triumph.

Granted, Sam wasn't made of stone and Paulina's words were razor sharp; that didn't mean she was going to curl in a ball and take such a verbal lashing. She wasn't _weak_. Sam squared her shoulders and looked her adversary in the eye, "Paulina, I'd just like to preface what I'm about to say with the comment that I'm actually impressed with all the thought and understanding of the teenage mind you put into that. That being said, I must admit I've never met anyone who can so quickly, and so thoroughly, cut another person to the core. You must be feeling very smug right about now. But you know what? I feel sorry for you."

Sam clutched her books closer to her chest and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've got issues; who doesn't? Yeah, I have an abrasive attitude that keeps most people at arm's length. Yeah, I don't like getting hurt, but who in their right minds actually enjoys that? You are right about my dark attire being a warning, but you're wrong about what that warning is. It isn't to keep people from approaching me, it's a way to inform me who's taking the time to actually see past that and see _me_. It's a way to let them know in return that I don't take shit from anybody and that if they mess with me or my friends there will be hell to pay. But I've come to accept these things about myself. I'm fairly content with my lot in life. But that leads me to why I feel sorry for you.

"You have your own issues Paulina, and unlike me, you haven't acknowledged them or accepted them. Because you haven't, your feelings have been repressed and bottled up. Someone very wise and underappreciated told me that if you let these feelings fester they're going to eat at you until you're consumed by them and you're too bitter to care who you hurt. I think the reason you're so quick to cut others down is so that you don't have to suffer your misery alone. After all, if everyone else is as unhappy as you, you aren't forced to acknowledge that you're _different_. Misery may love company, but company doesn't make it go away; and until you can accept your own shortcomings you're going to be very, very lonely." Sam shrugged, "I feel sorry for you." And now that Sam had gotten that all off her chest and really thought about it, it really wasn't anger she felt anymore; it _was_ pity.

Paulina, and everyone else in the hallway for that matter, was speechless. Sam could feel dozens of eyes on her, but she refused to shrink in on herself. She needed to stand her ground. She needed to be strong. Especially since Paulina looked like she was going to lose it. She'd maintained her air of superiority until the very end, but when Sam actually acknowledged her change of heart towards the girl, she crumbled right before her eyes. Of all things, Sam's sincerity was Paulina's undoing. The princess of popularity practically fled down the hall, angry and hurt tears spilling down her face. Sam turned to her locker, hiding her reddened face; even though Paulina deserved it, Sam still felt ashamed of the dressing down she just gave the girl.

"Can I just say that you amaze me?" Sam turned to Danny surprised. He looked completely serious. "I mean it. It's enough that although her words hurt you, you didn't let it get to you and gave as good as you got. But you _meant_ it Sam; you really do feel sorry for her. The girl who's made it her mission to make you miserable for the past four years finally gets what she deserves and then you actually feel bad about it?"

"I just tore her down in front of the whole school Danny; that makes me just as bad as she is. I had no right to treat her that way." she looked away as she explained, unable to meet his eyes.

"I think this was actually a good thing Sam." She turned incredulously to Tucker. "No really. Paulina has finally gotten a taste of her own medicine. Maybe now that her eyes have been opened to what she's been doing to everybody else, she'll change her ways. And I wouldn't feel bad about what you did Sam; you did to her exactly what she was trying to do to you; the difference though, is that you felt remorse for your actions where she wouldn't have."

"Like I said, wise, but severely underappreciated." she smiled weakly at them. She sighed, "We'd better get to class." As she turned to go, Tucker wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Danny took her free hand; they walked that way all the way to class.

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

Sam sat on her bed, brushing out her hair as she told Salem about her day. She was glad she wouldn't have to wear any more of her mother's dresses but she was also reflecting on what Paulina had said about her preferential choice in attire. Paulina had a point, as much as Sam was loathed to admit it; over the years it had proven so effective at keeping people at bay she'd grown complacent and dependent upon it. That was not why she'd started wearing it in the first place. It was supposed to be a statement about her individuality, but she'd really abused it. Maybe it was time for a change? Her mother also had a point; there was nothing wrong with a little color. After all, blue and green weren't black and they were rather attractive colors…and Danny _had_ mentioned that the lavender dress had really made her eyes stand out.

Of course thinking about Danny made her grin, especially recalling the scene that had played out when she insisted he walk her home. Her mother's face when Sam had opened the door and invited Danny in was beyond compensation for the dresses. Had her eyes grown any wider they'd probably have fallen out of her head. And Danny had played the part perfectly. He was always unfailingly polite to her parents—even when they blatantly didn't deserve it—but looking like he did while being so had such a profound influence over her mother in that moment. And when her father had walked in…Sam's smile hurt her cheeks. She was definitely bribing Tucker for the photos she _knew_ he'd taken of them today. Danny was always attractive, but he'd had Phantom's confidence today, and that always seemed to make him even more so.

And of course the timing couldn't have been more perfect because her parents were leaving tomorrow morning for an extended business trip. So not only was their last impression of him _that_ but she wouldn't need to come up with any outrageous excuses for being out late or going anywhere because they wouldn't be there to answer to. Grandma always gave the staff time off when her parents were gone so it was only just the two of them and a random maid here and there. This was mostly perfect because _she_ actually liked Danny and was only too eager to help Sam break the rules.

The only taint on this otherwise wonderful day was Paulina. She hadn't shown up for first period and Sam had only caught glimpses of her the rest of the day. Even though Paulina could be a royal bitch, Sam still couldn't help but feel guilty over her behavior. She had decided that she would apologize to her tomorrow before lying down to sleep, dreaming of sock hops and leather jackets.

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

The next morning Sam saw her parents off before heading upstairs to dress for school. She debated over her wardrobe for far longer than she normally ever did. She didn't want to fall back into bad habits, but she also wanted to still express her individuality. She dug out a couple of totes filled with the 'untouchables' her mother was always presenting her with. After tossing most of their contents across the room she ended up with one of her favorite black tops with long flowing sleeves, cut in a peasant/bohemian style with a fitted waist over dark-wash blue jeans; so far it was same stuff, different day. Overtop this, however, she added a white vest she'd once sworn she'd never wear; it was cut low and short, fitting tight around her ribcage and accentuated…well, it accentuated. She kept her make-up light as her Mother had insisted the last couple of days. The effect was dramatic and just enough outside what she'd normally wear; though she kept her boots rather than attempt any of the strappy monstrosities her mother preferred. Rule 7:_Wear proper footwear and attire - tuck in the laces._ She smiled before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Sam was used to the whispering voices by this point but was pleasantly surprised how complimentary they were being. She wondered if it was her attire or her performance the day before. She couldn't help but grimace at the thought before forcefully shoving it aside. She was going to apologize to Paulina, there was no reason to let it get to her more than it already had. She smiled as she approached the handsome figure leaning against her locker, blatantly ignoring Tucker's all-too-knowing grin peaking over his shoulder.

"Sam, please don't hurt me, but damn, you're lookin' fine today!" Sam blushed but rolled her eyes at Tucker's antics. Danny's eyes were wide, but he said nothing.

"Have either of you seen Paulina?" she asked as she changed out her books.

"You've come up with more ammunition?" surprise was evident in Tucker's tone.

"No, I'm going to apologize to her."

"Hmph, I always knew you were a big softy under that scary, angry-at-the-world exterior."

"Ha ha, Tuck, I'm serious. I feel really awful."

"Well, I'd try the cafeteria. Dash is back today so she's probably in there with him since he always catches breakfast before first period."

"Then to the cafeteria I'll go." she turned to head that way but bumped into Danny who hadn't moved like she'd expected him to. "Danny?"

"You look…nice." as soon as the words were out of his mouth his face flushed red.

Sam cocked a brow at him, "Thank you?" Then Danny did something he hadn't done in years, he accidently phased his pants off. Tucker was howling in laughter as Danny hastily retrieved his pants while Sam's face felt like it was lit on fire. Danny's boxers had what looked suspiciously like humanoid turtles wielding weapons all over them. "So…cafeteria, right…this way." Sam walked quickly down the hall, aware without looking that they were following; Tucker because he was still laughing and Danny because she always knew when he wasn't there._** Why is Danny acting all space cadet today? And why did his powers suddenly go on the fritz? **_Try to deny it as she might, Sam couldn't stop herself from hoping it might be because of her._** How is it that he can be Mr. Smooth-Talking Suaves one day and shy, bumbling, and blushing in the most endearing fashion the next?**_ Why were boys so blasted complicated? Sam had to re-evaluate how attractive Danny was with Phantom's confidence since Fenton's shyness was absolutely freaking adorable.

Sam made her way to the cafeteria, her blush completely fading along the way. The cafeteria was only sparsely occupied—why would anyone subject themselves to this food _twice_ a day—so picking out the popular table, and subsequently Paulina, was easy and took far too little time to do. Sam took a bracing breath and started toward their table. She could almost feel the tension in the air when Paulina was altered to her approach. Sam signaled Tucker and Danny to hang back a bit so Dash wouldn't be tempted to interfere and thus reached the table alone.

"What do you want Goth freak?" Paulina's sneer was undiminished even if she was paying more attention to Sam's attire than was normal.

"To apologize for yesterday." short and to the point, she didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Paulina's look of surprise was definitely genuine. Sam took in a deep breath before jumping in head first, "It doesn't matter how I feel about your actions, that didn't give me the right to speak to you like that, especially in front of a hallway full of students. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me, and so, I'm sorry Paulina. Not for what I said," she specified, "but because I said it. I believe what I said was the whole-hearted truth, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have kept it to myself." Paulina was speechless…too bad Dash wasn't.

"That's it? That's all you have to say after what you did?" Dash really didn't get why what he was saying was ironic at all? "Why even bother to apologize?"

"Regardless about my personal feelings on the matter, my actions were wrong. Thus I owed Paulina an apology. However, as her own actions were not only provoking, but also wrong, I don't feel I owe anything more than an apology."

"Oh, and what about your provoking behavior that got me suspended and on probation?"

"Really Dash? _My_ provoking got you suspended? You mean it wasn't the physical altercation _you_ instigated?"

"All I was doing was picking on Foley, you didn't have to get involved."

She was really angry now, "You mean you just _expected_ me to stand there and let you do that to Tucker? What kind of—no," it took all of Sam's will power not to finish her insult, "I'm not going to put myself in this situation again. I will not tell you _exactly_ what I think of you Dash because I will never lower myself to apologize for it. What's the saying? 'An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure'?" Sam crossed her arms and couldn't stop the look of disgust on her face, "You can say whatever you want to me Dash, but come at my friends again and there will be hell to pay. You aren't going to get away with it anymore. Believe me or don't, but I will make your life miserable it you ever bother Tucker or Danny again."

Dash started laughing uproariously, his words were barely intelligible over the guffaws, "You don't seriously think I'm _afraid_ of you Manson, do you?"

"Oh Dash," she shook her head in mock pity, "if you were smart you would be."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" he smirked up at her.

Sam placed her hands on the table and leaned in close, "Because, Dash, I'm eighteen now."

"So?" he asked, confused.

"So, that means legally I'm an adult and as such I now have control of my trust fund."

"Trust fund?" he asked bewildered.

"You really ought to do your homework Baxter." she told him, standing up and crossing her arms. "You ought to google my family sometime. Or actually, ask your parents if they know a Jeremy and Pamela Manson, see what they say. See whose company they work for."

"C-company?" he asked, more worried now.

"Oh, don't worry Dash, I wouldn't ruin your family's lives because _you_ pissed me off. You on the other hand…Do you know what you can get away with if you have enough money? Who you can bribe, who you can hire, who you can prevent getting scholarships?" she slammed her hands back on the table, startling everyone there. "Stay away from Danny and Tucker," she added, "or you can start your stay in purgatory because I guarantee once I'm done with you, hell will have nothing else to throw at you." she snarled in his face. "You have been fairly warned, if I ever catch you _looking_ at them in the wrong way I will devote my entire inheritance to making sure you never experience a moment of happiness ever again." Sam removed her nails from the furrows they'd dug in the wooden tabletop and smiled pleasantly at Dash, "Well, I think that's all that I needed to say, so I'll just be going."

Sam started towards a stunned Tucker and Danny when Dash's voice called out behind her, "Manson!" False bravado, he was going to push her, see if she was serious. She really didn't want to have to follow through with her threat, not that that would stop her.

Sam stopped and over her shoulder threw, "Before you say anything else, or make any threats, grab a Forbes magazine. Go through it and count how many times you come across a reference to 'Manson'. Think about it Dash." she turned away and joined Danny and Tucker. As they weren't doing anything but stare at her she took a hand in each of hers and tugged them towards first period, no reason to be late after all.

"Uh, Sam, what was that?" Tucker finally spoke up.

"What was what?" she asked, trying to avoid talking about the inevitable.

"Come on Sam, I'm serious!" Tucker demanded, yanking his hand from hers.

"I got to thinking," she admitted, releasing Danny's hand so she could cross her arms, "I don't have ghost powers." she told them, looking at Danny. "I don't have awesome hacker's skills," she looked at Tucker, "and my spells are only for protection and prevention against non-physical threats." She took a deep breath, "So what do I have to protect you guys from forces beyond my control? Money. Money is power and I have a lot of power, I just never thought about it like that before. My last name might not be Masters, but it still has a lot of weight."

"So now you're going to start throwing it around?" Danny asked, disapproval all too clear in his tone.

She glared at him, "If it keeps Tucker out of lockers and you out of even more fights than you already have, then yes."

"Sam—"

"No Danny! You heard Dash, he hadn't expected any retaliation from what he did to Tucker. I'm sick and tired of him getting away with everything so if I have to hire a fleet of lawyers to make sure he gets his comeuppance I'll do it!"

"Lawyers?" Tucker asked, surprised.

"Who did you think I was talking about hiring, ninja assassins?" Sam took one look at his face before continuing, "Don't answer that."

"Just how big is your inheritance?" Tucker's eyes were practically dollar signs.

Sam sighed, "I don't actually know, I'd have to ask my mother."

"Your mom?"

Sam cocked a brow, "You honestly think my father has any say being married to my mother? You've _met_ my mother, haven't you?"

"I distinctly remember her taking out your Dad as to who would wear that Fenton power suit during the Pariah Dark fiasco."

"So who do you think wears the snazzy suit pants in my family?" she asked with a tired smirk.

"Sam, focus." Danny glared. "What happened to keeping your wealth a secret so you didn't have to worry about people liking you for you?"

She crossed her arms and gave him her undivided attention, "Danny, how many friends do I have?" _**Two, just you and Tucker. **_When he didn't say anything she continued, "And how long have I had that many friends?" _**Since middle school when we first met and you guys became my first **_**real**_** friends. **_Again he didn't answer, "Since I doubt that that was going to change anytime soon, since it hasn't changed in the past _six_ years, it doesn't really matter. High school's almost over, when it is I'm going to have to be involved in _all_ of my parent's business crap rather than the few I'm already required for; everyone's going to know exactly who I am and what family I come from, so what does it really matter?"

"You just threw your anonymity away that much sooner though." he argued.

"For a worthy cause; you know what a sucker I am for those." she quipped.

"I'm serious Sam!"

"So am I! We've already had this conversation Danny. I will not stand idly by on the sidelines; I will utilize anything I can to keep you guys safe!" She scowled and looked away, "Unless your concern is that I'll let it all go to my head and let my power corrupt me like a crazed fruit loop we all know and can't stand." _**That's what it is. He's afraid I'll turn out like Vlad, using money and his powers to get whatever he wants.**_

"Sam! Of course not!" he denied sternly.

"Really?" she shot back. "Because I can't think of any other reason you might have for being upset about this. And I also can't think of a more worthy cause to use all my wealth and power for than protecting the person who protects all of Amity Park!"

"Okay, but—"

"It's a good thing I never told you what I've _already done_ with my wealth and power!" she snapped, irritation getting the best of her, _goading_ her to throw it in his face.

"Wait, what have you already—"

"Wondered why the GIW haven't been around lately?" she demanded. "Yeah, that would be thanks to them violating every ethics code in existence and a fleet of highly trained and highly paid lawyers finding even the most obscure violations so that they have so many fines and penalties that they've almost been shut completely down. The only reason they're even still around is that they got bought out by someone with enough wealth to assimilate all their fines and still fund them." _**Vlad, the bastard**_. "But I've already got my people going after this new angle too." she added as an afterthought.

"You've got people?" Tucker asked surprised.

"You've gone after _who_?!" Danny demanded shocked and angry, and she remembered why she _hadn't_ told them. No matter, she was still severely pissed off and there was no need to tell them what _else_ she'd been up too since her Grandma had signed off full control rather than only half like the original agreement had been.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she demanded right back. This threw him, he probably hadn't expected her to stay angry, but to feel guilt that he could pounce on and make her back off. _**Not this time.**_ "There is absolutely nothing you can say or do that will stop me Danny, so do us both a favor and let it go." She turned to storm off but Danny grabbed her hand to stop her. She wasn't having it. She spun, snatched Danny by his shirt front, and yanked his face down to hers. "I will not stand aside and watch you get hurt! This is something I _can_ do and I won't have you taking that away from me! You're out of your mind if you think I could let anything hurt you! You're absolutely-freaking-crazy if you think it wouldn't _kill_ me if something happened to you! You idiot! I lo—" Sam's teeth snapped shut, cutting the word off viciously. She was not going to confess her feelings to him by shouting them in his face when she was angry damn it! And she most certainly was not going to give in to the urge to kiss him! "Damn it all to hell!" she snarled, releasing him and stomped her way to first period, the bell alerting them that they were in fact late.

Sam seethed through first period, snapping through two regular pencils before Tucker had tossed a steel barreled mechanical pencil on her desk. She conceded to use that one because she was tired of the suspicious looks she was getting from their teacher. Of course rather than snapped pencils, she now had rips in the pages of her notes. Judging by the room temperature Danny was picking up on her anger but not projecting his own. Probably a good thing since he'd probably not be able to handle them both being as furious as she was feeling at that moment. The bell for second period rang, but before Danny could do anything, or shove his foot farther down his throat, Tucker swooped in and whisked her off to second period.

"I gotta say Sam, you're really freaking scary when you go all mama bear on somebody." Tucker commented with a grin, his arm securing her to his side as he frog marched them further and further away from Danny. "You know he only reacts like that because he cares and worries about you?" She gritted her teeth and nodded. "I knew you'd understand; it's the same for you. You express everything with anger and sarcasm. Which means the angrier you are, the more worried you are. Wow, I really thought you were just going to go for it, right there." Sam grumbled. "You know, if you'd just get around to telling him, he might back off a bit Sam."

"Really?" she asked, cocking a brow up at him.

"No, not really. I was just trying to get you to feel better." She couldn't help it, she laughed. She felt the coiled tension in her chest release with it and her whole body seemed to relax. She wrapped her arms around Tucker.

"Thanks Tuck. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. Besides, who besides my favorite girl gives such awesome thank you presents!"

"You liked the game?" she asked with a grin.

"Are you kidding me? I almost got re-grounded for playing it all hours of the night!"

She chuckled a little more, "It was Danny's idea."

"Which is why the two of you _belong_ together. You really need to get with the program girl."

"I know. But I just couldn't yell that in his face, Tuck. I _will_ tell him, I'm just not sure how to go about it."

"Just, don't wait forever Sam. You really are missing out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the two of you are so obviously _happy_ when you're together. _Everybody_ can tell, Sam. Can you imagine how much happier you'd be if you didn't have to try to hide it all the time?"

"I know." she told him quietly once they reached their second class.

"Hey, Danny would kill me if he heard me tell you, but…" Tucker looked around, as if to make sure there weren't any invisible ears listening, "We both really appreciate that you've got our backs Sam." She looked up, questioning. "You don't realize just how much both of us rely on you. For reasons Danny and I have never been able to figure out, you've never been able to see the huge part you play in our lives. But you do. Even if I think threatening Dash—no matter how awesome it was—was a little overkill, the fact that you so obviously care about us is really nice Sam."

"Aw, don't go all mushy on me now Foley." she laughed, blushing.

"Never Sam." he grinned before pushing her through the door. "Seriously," he reiterated, "don't tell Danny, he really will have my head."

"Never Tuck."

* * *

**AN2: So, you like? No? Want to quit on me? Leave me a review! Waaay better than a text any day. Share me some love and fuzzies! Doesn't I deserve it just a little bit?**


	7. The Rumination of Royalty

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**Seven – The Rumination of Royalty**

Sam was thoroughly calm by third period to Danny's visible relief. She was sure she'd have no problems being friendly again during lunch. That is, until a chill shot down her spine and her nails dug into her desk-top. Sam caught blue mist out of the corner of her eye before there was a groan and Danny's hand shot up into the air.

"Bathroom Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking at Danny dryly, recognizing not only the groan but the usual request of Danny's commonest ploy.

"Please?"

Lancer heaved a sigh, "There's less than ten minutes of class, if I let you go now you'll miss the rest of it. Can't it wait Mr. Fenton?"

"No Mr. Lancer, I-I really gotta go."

"Very well." Lancer beckoned him forward for a hall pass and Danny bolted for the door. Mr. Lancer was right, Danny didn't come back by the end of class.

"Hey, Danny not back yet?" Tucker asked Sam on their way to lunch.

"Still after the ghost. I take that to mean you don't know which one it was?"

"Nope. Wanna eat outside?" It was still unseasonably mild, feeling more like spring than winter so Sam wasn't about to turn that down.

"Yeah. If there wasn't an attack here then we might catch Danny on his way back in." They went through the lunch line and Sam grabbed all of Danny's usual choices, gagging as she paid for his meatloaf surprise.

"You really do love him, you're buying him meat!" Tucker crowed in glee.

"Shut it, Tuck." she growled at him. They headed out to the picnic tables outside to eat and wait for Danny. After a while Sam got tired of Tucker eyeing Danny's lunch so she sent him back in for more, her treat. Tucker wasn't gone two minutes before Sam's nails were scratching the tabletop and she had goose bumps all over. _**Not Danny, but not too bad a reaction**_.

"Ah, My Lady, I have found thee!" Surprised, Sam turned to see Pyre smiling down at her.

"Pyre? What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for My Lord Phantom. Perhaps ye could inform me as to his whereabouts?"

"Uh, probably looking for you. His ghost sense went off in class about twenty-five minutes ago. "What did you need Pyre?"

"First, please allow me to bestow my most sincere apologies for my barbaric treatment of ye the other day. The action was most unbecoming for a gentleman. I really had not meant harm, just fear."

"Um, okay. Just, I wouldn't mention that to Danny, he was kinda pissed when he saw the bruise. Actually, I'm certain that when he sees you he's going to be really angry with you all over again. That's not something he was happy about me trying to hide from him."

"May I inquire My Lady, why did ye come to my aid and hide my actions from My Lord?"

"You didn't strike me as being all that bad compared to what Danny usually has to put up with. I figured since you were being so cooperative I could cut you a little slack and Danny wouldn't have to fight you."

"Ah. I would also like to bestow my most sincere gratitude for thy actions. After ye were safely ensconced in thy home, My Lord had several…warnings for me to not repeat my actions or there would be…most severe consequences. Had he been aware of all my actions…I do not believe I would have entered the Ghost Zone at all, let alone unharmed as I did."

"Um…I'm sure Danny wouldn't have done anything permanent, he was just really angry. Uh, what exactly do you need to talk to him about; you might want to wait until he's in a good mood."

"I have come with warning of an uprising in the Ghost Zone that My Lord must be made aware of."

Sam's eyes widened, "An uprising?" she asked alarmed.

"A minor incursion only, My Lady. Do not be alarmed. However I felt it must be brought to the attention of My Lord so that it does not get out of hand. Do ye perhaps know where I might find him?"

"I'll call him." Sam dug out her cell phone and punched her first speed dial, hoping Danny had his cell with him.

"Sam!" She whirled around to see Tucker's half eaten meatloaf surprise splattered at his feet and him groping desperately for his bag and Fenton Thermos that was not with him but sitting at her feet

"Tuck—" She was cut off by Pyre swooping down upon Tucker and snagging him by his shirtfront, hoisting him in the air.

"How dare ye address My Lady so casually underling!" he snarled in Tucker's face.

"Pyre no!" she yelled at him, hoping Danny wasn't about to pick up just yet.

"My Lady?" he asked her surprised, momentarily forgetting Tucker in his grasp.

"Please, put him down, he's my friend!" Tucker's eyes were bulging at this point.

"My apologies My Lady!" Pyre swooped back to her carrying Tucker before setting him on the bench and straightened his shirt and skewed hat. "My apologies Sir Friend-of-My Lady, I thought ye a ruffian bent for mischief against My Lady."

"Uh, Sam, what's going on?" Tucker asked, not taking his eyes from Pyre.

"I'll explain—" Danny's voice over the phone drew her attention from Tucker, "in a minute Tucker. Danny! Where are you?"

"On my way back to school, I couldn't find any ghosts."

Sam glanced up at Pyre, "Oh, uh, yeah that's, uh…"

"Sam?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't get mad." she winced, that was one of the worst ways to start a sentence with Danny.

"Why? What happened?" he sounded alarmed.

"It's…a friendly ghost. He has a message for you from the ghost zone."

"Oh. That's not so bad…why did you sound worried?"

"You…you're not his biggest fan. But he's being perfectly polite," she caught a glance at Tucker's glare, "right now, and it's an important message."

"Who is it?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked at Pyre and he winced, "Um…Pyre."

"Damn it!" the line went dead.

"Uh oh." she breathed looking at her phone.

"So, this is Pyre?" Tucker asked, his old smirk tugging at his lips. "This is going to be good."

Sam glared at him, "Not helping Tuck! Danny sounded pissed and he hung up on me."

Tucker raised a surprised brow before smirking again, "Oh, I doubt he did it that on purpose."

"Huh?"

"Danny wouldn't hang up on you Sam; he'd want you on the line making sure you were still okay until he got here."

"And?"

"I think he probably crunched his phone on accident."

"Shit." she groaned clutching at her head.

"Yeah, Danny doesn't always remember just how strong he is. So, what's this message you've got for Danny?" Tucker asked, his PDA magically in his hands. Sam looked up, he was actually addressing Pyre.

"Are you My Lord's Minister?"

"No, I'm not part of the clergy. It's Tucker, not Friar Tuck, unless we're playing _Doom_." he added as an afterthought.

"I think he means like a Minister of affairs, Tuck. He thinks Danny is an actual Lord."

"Of course, My Liege is a Lord. Is he not the ruler of the Human Realm as he is the—"

"Sam!" Uh oh. Sam looked up at an angry Danny flying almost too fast to see in their direction. She jumped up in front of Pyre before Danny could do anything rash. He pulled up short; Sam wouldn't be surprised if he'd given himself whiplash. "What is _he_ doing here?" Danny demanded angrily, his green eyes glowing far too brightly.

"Danny, calm down right now." She demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, on the bench she was standing on. She was actually at eye level with him, him being so close to the ground.

"Sam." he growled in warning.

"Oh no, don't you 'Sam' me, Mister! You calm down and be rational. Pyre has an important message and he can't give it to you if you're kicking the crap out of him. He already apologized for his actions and he isn't causing trouble. You will leave him alone."

"You're defending him?" Danny demanded, gesturing wildly at Pyre.

"Damn straight I am. He's been nothing but polite, apologized, and come of his own free will to do you a favor. You will calm down and listen to him or so help me I'll stop talking to you for a week!"

"Sam!"

"I mean it Danny! Change back."

"What? I will not leave you vulnerable by changing back!"

"Prove you're calm enough to change back and you can stay Phantom."

"Sam! Will you please be reasonable? Just because he's being nice right now doesn't mean—"

"Guys! Will you both calm down before you draw attention to us!" Tucker hissed at them. "Just hear Pyre out so he'll leave before someone sees Danny Phantom flirting with Danny Fenton's girlfriend while a ghost watches!"

"I'm not flirting!" Danny didn't seem to catch the girlfriend part at all and Sam didn't really see the point in throwing out a loud denial since he'd missed it...

"Whatever dude!"

"My Liege, perhaps…"

"What?" Danny snapped.

"I came with news of an uprising in the Ghost Zone, My Lord."

"_What?_" Danny forgot to be angry, and snapped to attention. "What happened?" he demanded. "Tucker, notes?" he shot him a look and Tucker nodded.

"Walker has been rounding up his so called 'rule breakers' and it has gotten out of hand. His rules make no sense and he has angered some of the Ghost Zone's stronger inhabitants. I believe you are familiar with one Frostbite?"

"Yeah, what of him?"

"He is the leader of his people and Walker's arrest of him has his people roaring for war."

"Walker _arrested_ Frostbite?"

"Indeed My Lord."

Danny rubbed his face with his hands, "What else?"

"Frostbite ordered his people to stand down and that they should contact the 'Great One' for he would straighten this out. I was informed My Lord, that this is thy title amongst those of the Far Frozen."

"Yeah, it is."

"Frostbite's people cannot enter the Human Realm easily and thus I volunteered my services in informing ye."

"Why would you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wanted the opportunity to seek thy Lady's forgiveness and prove my loyalty to ye My Liege."

"Uh…" Danny looked rather lost so Sam leapt in.

"Of course you're forgiven, especially since you're here to help Frostbite." Sam turned to Danny, "Are you going now or after school?" Keep him on his toes, he'd be too distracted for his temper to get the better of him.

Danny debated, "I'd like to go now, but I'll get detention for sure if I skip. One more detention and my parents are going to ground me. It's hard to patrol when they check on me every half hour." he grumbled.

"Pyre, how's the situation; you said Frostbite told his people to stand down. Does Danny have a few hours to uh, order his affairs here before going to straighten everything out?" she asked.

"I do believe so My Lady. Perhaps if My Liege wrote a decree I could deliver until his arrival?"

"Decree?"

"Yes, we can do that! Tucker!"

"What?" he looked up from his PDA and his note taking.

"We are in need of your unparalleled computer skills. Pyre, go invisible, Danny we need in the computer lab." Danny looked unsure but he trusted Sam so he scooped both her and Tucker up and took them to the computer lab, but not before Sam had scooped up his lunch. Sam shoved Danny's lunch in his arms and told him to eat it while she booted up a computer and brought up a word processor program. "Okay Tucker, we need an official sounding decree to cease and desist all hostilities until Danny shows up to negotiate the problem. If it's official from Danny the Far Frozen will listen and Walker will be so pissed off at Danny he'll stop hunting for more rule breakers and focus on how many broken rules he can slap Danny with." Tucker was already typing away madly, changing the computer font to something that looked like written script and even adding clip art so that the decree would look as if it was written on a scroll; never mind the scroll would be printed on white computer paper. Tucker had several web browser windows open to different old and official looking documents so that he could get the wording right.

"What is this ingenious contraption?" Pyre asked looking over Tucker's shoulder.

"It's a computer." Sam explained, calling Pyre's attention back to her, "It is ink and parchment via a machine rather than a scribe's hand and has an extensive archive, so that there are no mistakes made. Now, how did you get out of the Ghost Zone and are you going to be able to get back in?"

"A large man in an orange tunic was doing something to the machine My Lord sent me through into the Ghost Zone. It is still open."

"Crap!" Danny exclaimed, choking on his bite of ecto-reheated meatloaf surprise.

"Worry not My Lord. There is much chaos in the Ghost Zone at the moment and the portal between realms is unnoticed."

"For now." he grumbled, shoving his food down faster.

"Done!" Tucker announced, triumphantly hitting print on the computer.

Sam skimmed quickly over his shoulder, aware that there was only about five minutes of lunch left before smiling and hugging Tucker. "Good work Tuck! This looks great!" Sam snatched the paper from the printer and rummaged about for a calligraphy pen amongst her art supplies. All she could find was one with violet ink…that was close enough to black. "Okay Danny, you need to sign this thing." He looked at the pen dubiously. "Here," she snatched some scratch paper from her bag, "practice first, it takes a while to get used to this kind of pen." Sam slashed out a reasonable looking signature for Danny to copy over.

"Uh, why don't you just sign it Sam?" Danny asked when he'd accidently blotted out his already smeared name with dripping ink from the pen.

"But My Liege, an official decree must bear an official signature!" Pyre sounded shocked at Danny's suggestion. "Are ye perhaps not literate My Lord?" Pyre asked as if this was an acceptable reason his Lord would need his consort to sign his name. Tucker snorted, and didn't bother to hide it from Danny's glare.

"Here." Inspired, Sam wrapped her hand around Danny's and leaning around his shoulder guided his hand into a passable signature of his hero name, trying to mimic his handwriting as best she could. Since it was fair by both their standards she did it again for the 'official decree'. "We'll get you more practice in case you ever need another official decree officially signed. I'll even break out my emerald green ink for it." she gave him a cheeky grin as he glared over his shoulder at her. She kissed his cheek, on impulse, and while he was distracted whisked away the decree to hand over to Pyre. "I trust you know what to do with this?"

"Of course My Lady," he accepted the rolled paper with a bow to her, "I shall deliver it straight away."

"See that you do. Thank you for bringing this to Danny's attention Pyre."

"Of course My Lady, My Lord, Minister." Pyre bowed to each of them before flying off towards Fenton Works.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Danny asked, fidgeting nervously.

"I do, what reason would he have to lie about that?" The bell signaling lunch was over sent them towards their next class, Danny having changed back to Fenton. "Are you going to be able to get through the rest of school?"

"Yeah." he affirmed, seemingly confused at her question.

"I mean, are you going to need Tucker and I to take really good notes because your head will be in the Ghost Zone worrying about Frostbite."

"Oh, um, if you didn't mind?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Consider it done."

"Sam, about earlier…"

"We should probably wait to discuss it until later." He nodded and went to enter the classroom before Sam snagged him. "Danny, you _do_ want Tucker and I to go with you right?"

"Actually, maybe it'd be better if—"

"You want to go in without back up?" she demanded.

"Guys, later, let's go!" Tucker ordered, shoving them into the classroom.

Danny was visibly anxious through the last four periods of school before he was hauling them to their lockers, practically vibrating with concern to get going. They were halfway to Fenton Works when Sam's phone rang. She ignored it knowing it was her parent's checking in. They wouldn't be pleased but this was more important. Danny phased them into the basement and like Pyre had said, Mr. Fenton was fiddling with the portal machine while the portal itself was sitting wide open. Danny plunged in.

"Ah, My Lord, thou hast arrived!" Pyre greeted them once they were through.

"Have you been waiting her the whole time?" he asked surprised.

"Of course My Lord, as soon as thy decree was delivered I returned to be thy escort and make sure none entered the Human Realm to cause ye trouble when ye had the uprising to worry about." Pyre looked to Danny's passengers. "My Lord, if I may be so bold, I understand the presence of thy minister, but thy Lady? Is it not too dangerous for—"

"Excuse me? Listen here pal, this is the twenty first century not the Dark Ages, and I will not be left behind like some—" Danny slapped a hand over Sam's mouth causing her to glare black death at him.

"Sorry Sam, but we really don't have time to argue about this right now. You can yell at me once we get Frostbite out." She nodded before turning away to sulk. "Pyre, if you'd lead the way?"

"Would you like me to carry one of thy charges My Lord?"

"Sure, you can carry me." Sam piped up.

"Sam!"

"Ah…I was actually implying thy Minister so that ye and thy Lady might discuss her role once we reached Walker's prison."

"Look here Pyre, you'd best get this straight, I—"

"Okay, okay! Dude, you drop me and Sam's anger isn't the only thing you'll learn to fear!" Tucker interrupted. From the sound of it, Sam had a sneaking suspicion Danny had been trying to convince Tucker to go with Pyre. She was _not_ staying behind.

They set off for Walker's prison, Sam checking her weapons cache as Danny carried her. She fastened on her Fenton Wrist Ray, made sure she had her bright green Fenton Utility Weapon—or Fenton Lipstick as Tucker liked to call it—tucked into her boot, and had a handful of quartz crystals in her pocket. Those would be good for her scattering of souls spell…she just hoped that one wouldn't be needed because it would affect Danny just as much as their enemies. "Sam, I think Pyre might have a point…this could get ugly and I don't want you and Tucker in the middle of it."

"You're not leaving me behind Danny. End of discussion."

"Not behind per se, but off to the side, you know, as back up…in the case that I need help, you'd be in the perfect position to charge in. In the middle of the negotiations you'd be an easy hostage target."

"What about Tucker?"

"He'd be with you; he's just as much hostage material."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw his conviction as much as his pleading. Danny had been pretty forgiving and understanding of late and she really kind of owed him. Sam sucked in a deep breath and with its release, consented. "Okay, but at the first sign of danger I'm coming in banner flying!" Danny smiled in thanks and relief and Sam was mollified that that was pretty much worth it.

Walker's prison was surrounded by pandemonium. Far Frozen Yetis were everywhere as well as a number of other ghosts who seemed to be angry at Walker for some reason or other. Walker's goons had set up a barricade and were geared up for a riot. A riot didn't seem too far off at this point. Once they'd reached the outskirts of the crowd Danny stopped off at a floating rock platform, signaling Pyre to deposit Tucker as well. "Okay you two, I want you to stay here and keep an eye out. If things get ugly you can back me up, but I'd rather you wait until I actually need you alright?" They nodded. "You've both got Fenton Thermoses?" They nodded again. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully with Frostbite."

"My Lord."

"Uh, yeah?"

"I request permission to stay by thy Lady as guard and protector in thy stead." Danny looked torn, he obviously like the idea of keeping someone close by to his friends, but he also didn't like the idea of a ghost he didn't really know being that someone.

"Humans are the ghosts of the Ghost Zone." Sam supplied dryly, irritated at Pyre's opinion that she needed a man to protect her but also knowing it would put Danny at ease. Danny smiled at her before giving his consent and zipping off to Walker's prison.

They were far enough away that they were unable to hear anything, but they could definitely see. The ghosts outside the barrier cheered at Danny's approach while those on the prison side waved their bully clubs and threw, most likely, insults in his direction. Danny changed to Fenton and phased through the prison. All they could do was wait. Danny was wearing Fenton Fones as were Sam and Tucker, but Danny had warned them that since they would most likely only be able to hear his side of the conversation he'd have his mike out of the way unless he needed to contact them. Tucker leaned back against a boulder and settled in with his PDA. Sam paced the small width of the outcropping of rock closest to the prison. She didn't like being out here. She didn't like Danny being out of her sight. Yes, she was fully aware that he could more than handle himself, but that didn't really stop her from worrying.

"My Lady, ye need not worry. I am confident My Lord will be able to handle this in no time at all and will return safe and soundly."

"You're probably right." she agreed, still pacing.

"Sam, you're making me dizzy, sit." Tucker ordered her, not bothering to look up from his PDA. Sam shot a glare at him. She wanted to demand how he could sit there so calmly. She wanted to argue that they ought to be inside. She wanted to be with Danny. Since she wasn't likely to get anything she wanted at the moment she opted to sit quietly and brood. There were a couple of tense moments where explosions rocked the prison, but Danny didn't call for help, and Walker's goons looked far more nervous than the Yetis so she quieted her protests that Tucker and Pyre didn't want to go investigate yet. They'd been there for longer than Sam thought necessary, certainly long enough that Tucker snapped if she asked one more time he'd find a way to install a PDA into her arm like Skulker which would annoyingly alert her to the time. She was just gearing up for another attempt at riding in as Calvary when the gates of the prison opened and ghosts came marching out, Danny flying up over the prison and hanging there as if supervising.

There were a number of ghosts Sam recognized, quite a lot actually, which might explain why even with the portal open none of them had come through. "Ah, see! My Lord has been victorious!" Pyre cheered before scooping up Sam and Tucker and heading over to Danny, far faster than Sam was used to flying. She felt incredibly rattled and frazzled when they reached him, clinging to Pyre and hoping she didn't do something embarrassing like lose her lunch.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted them tiredly.

"Hey Dude! Everything work out okay?"

"Yeah, finally. Walker put up quite a fight but I did eventually get this." Danny held up a book.

"No way, Walker's rule book?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, I have to re-write the whole freaking thing, but he'll only be able to enforce those rules written in here. He also has petition rights to add in new laws, but I only have to meet with him once a month to decide whether they'll get added or not."

"Huh, I thought Walker didn't like you, why would he agree to let you re-write his rule book?" Tucker asked. Sam wondered that too, and she was starting to get very suspicious of all of Danny's sudden titles.

"My Lord's word is law." Pyre answered when Danny didn't seem inclined to.

"And why is that?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"Apparently it has to do with defeating Pariah Dark."

"I don't get it, you defeated him years ago. Why would your word suddenly be law?"

"I'm eighteen now, apparently that makes a difference since I'm half human."

"Does your ghost age matter?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "Five years. I take full possession of all of Pariah Dark's, the King of Ghosts, holdings when I've been a ghost five years."

"And you're only finding out about this now?"

"It's apparently common knowledge amongst ghosts, just like Ghost's Obsessions."

"Oh, so you know what those are now?"

"No, I've got a meeting set up with Frostbite. As 'thanks' for getting him out, he's going to start giving me ghost lessons. Ghost's Obsessions are apparently the first lesson." Danny looked unbelievably weary, bags and shadows that hadn't been there mere hours before darkened his eyes.

"Got enough energy to get us back? Your guy's parents are probably worried sick; we've been here for hours." Sam reminded them, thankful that her own parent's were currently overseas.

"Yeah, Sam would know, she only asked what time it was every five minutes since we got here."

"I would be most honored to escort ye and thy companions back to the portal My Lord."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Pyre." Danny agreed, rubbing his face tiredly with his free hand. _**Wow, he's not even putting up a fight, he **_**must**_** be tired.**_ Danny handed her Walker's Rule book before scooping her up in his arms. Once Tucker was securely in Pyre's arms they were off.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked concerned. He looked like he'd aged a decade in only a few hours. "We heard explosions and you were gone for so long."

"I'm fine Sam. Actually, I'm surprised you never showed up." he gave her a tired, but genuine, smile.

Sam crossed her arms and pouted, "Tucker and Pyre refused to move unless you actually called for help. Pyre said those were your 'orders'." she grumbled.

Danny chuckled, "I'm kinda glad I left him with you guys then." Sam just grumbled. Danny sighed, "I'm not really sure what to do about this whole situation though. I can't be the Ghost King, I'm not even a real ghost. I'm still in high school for crying out loud!"

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." she reassured him with confidence. Danny would recognize false confidence so she needed to believe in this whole-heartedly.

Danny cocked a brow, "Oh, why exactly should I not worry about being responsible for the entire Ghost Zone?"

"Because you won't have to look after it all by yourself. You've got Frostbite who's a leader of his people. A role model and an option for rule. Have leaders for different groups of ghosts and those ghost leaders answer to you. Walker, once you've straightened him out, will be your law enforcement. Really, you wouldn't have all that much to do. You'd meet with the leaders once a month or so like you will be doing with Walker and the Ghost Zone will practically run itself. Not to mention the likes of Clockwork and other Guardians being on your side. Then there are the Observants." Sam grinned, "I'm sure Clockwork would get a kick out of you ordering them around."

"You make it sound so easy." he told her tiredly, his smile equally tired.

"Do you really think Tucker or I would let you face this alone? It isn't as if you haven't already been policing them as it is." Her smirk faded a little, "It won't be easy. It'll be tiring. It'll cause you grief and trouble, but you'll do it. It's just who you are. Once you've accepted a responsibility you stick by it no matter what." She sighed, this was _just_ what he needed, something else to worry about.

"What makes you think I've accepted it?" he questioned.

Sam held up Walker's Rule book. "You wouldn't have this if you hadn't already agreed that this was your responsibility. Maybe if it had been anybody but Frostbite…but for better or worse you've taken up the mantle."

Danny snorted, "You make me sound so noble."

Sam wrapped an arm around him in a sorta-hug, "I don't make you out to be anything you're not." Danny's grip tightened a little but otherwise he didn't react. Sam cleared her throat, "About earlier…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's no big deal." Danny sighed, "I'm just worried you're going to get yourself into trouble Sam. Vlad is dangerous."

"I never said it was Vlad." she hedged. Danny gave her a flat look. "Okay, it is Vlad, but I never actually said it. You know I do it because I care about you, right?"

"And you know I _worry_ because I care right?" She nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to you Sam. You're not the only one who doesn't know what they'd do if something happened." he admitted quietly.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." she reassured him.

"You can't promise that."

"I can promise I will always be looking out for you Danny." Danny simply rolled his eyes.

"So, would you really dedicate your _entire_ fortune?"

"Nah, I wouldn't need all of it to do a thorough enough job. I'd have plenty left to spend on you."

Danny grimaced, "When you say it like that you make yourself sound like a sugar-mamma."

Sam laughed, "Of course, how else am I supposed to keep hot, young things around to be at my beck and call?"

"What exactly are you implying since you just said you'd be spending it on me?" Danny cocked a brow. _**Damn his Phantom cockiness! Fenton would be blushing and sputtering at that thought.**_

"Why, that I'm a total cougar, of course." she replied cheekily with a grin.

"Because you're a whole month older than me?"

"But I'm also a girl and it's been scientifically proven that we mature faster than boys, so really that's a month's exponentially larger growth so I'm theoretically many months, if not years, older than you. Older and wiser, young grasshopper." she nodded sagely. Danny smiled and rolled his eyes. Sam's grin faded, "When are you meeting with Frostbite?"

"In two weeks. I was planning on coming to the Ghost Zone anyway, like we talked about, to ask what was going on. Looks like I get my wi—desire." he finished hastily looking around just-in-case, for Desiree.

By this time they'd reached the Fenton Portal, Pyre was waiting, Tucker still in his arms. "Geeze, took you guys long enough. We're been waiting forever." Tucker complained.

"I'm sorry Pyre, did you have to deal with his complaining long?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I believe that Minister Foley was being facetious as he was actually commenting that it was good that ye and My Lord were, 'talking it out' I believe was the phrase."

"Oh really?" Sam lifted a brow in Tucker's direction. Tucker was coincidentally really preoccupied with his PDA at the moment and didn't seem aware of Sam's sarcasm. "Anyway, thanks for your help Pyre. It was really awesome that you took it upon yourself to help Danny out like you did."

"Yeah, thank you Pyre. I'm sorry I was so harsh towards you; but I'm sure you can understand why I was?" Danny asked dryly.

"Of course My Lord. I would never hold thy fierce protectiveness for thy consort against ye." Pyre reassured him. Tucker let out a series of snorted giggles but didn't say anything. Danny grimaced. "Ah, I take it that it is still not official?"

"It's everything but dude. Why they can't just admit they like each other and be done with it I'll never know. Lovebirds." he muttered to his PDA. Sam felt heat rise to her cheeks and Danny's grip tighten almost uncomfortably but couldn't bring herself meet his eyes.

Danny cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, thanks again Pyre."

"Of course My Lord. I am most happy to be of service to ye. I have heard only good things as to thy character and have experienced thy mercy first hand. I am most delighted at the chance to serve such a wise man as My King."

"Uh, let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I'm barely an adult among…my people."

"Ah, but ye are of two peoples now My Leige. All Kings must start somewhere. Thy beginning may be humble but thy journey has been full of bravery and valor. Ye have proven thy nobleness through deed and a fine King ye shall make." Danny was clearly uncomfortable with such lofty praise. He was surprisingly humble for a superhero.

"As much as I'm sure we'd love to hear you sing more of Danny's virtues, we need to get back or we're all going to be in serious trouble." Tucker chimed in. "I don't get any service in here but I'm certain I've got several angry voicemails by now." Sam thought to her own ignored call. That was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Chapter 8 just feels too angsty and I was distracted by it and forgot to get Ch7 up. But Ch7 is up and I don't know when Ch8 will be up but no promises since I have no idea if I'll post it as is or wait til I have time to rewrite. Sorry folks. Give me fuzzies anyway? I'll be more inspired for Ch8 I swear! P.S. Writing updates are to be found on my profile.**


	8. Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

AN1: So sorry for the delay! But I won't lengthen it now with tedious excuses! Warning: mucho drama ahead!

* * *

**Eight – Strange Occurrences**

Needless to say, Tucker and Danny's absence had caused quite a stir and they were both in quite a lot of trouble when they had finally returned their parents' phone calls. Of course, that was without having Sam to contend with. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Foley, it's all my fault that Tucker didn't call you! I just, I didn't want him to be distracted while we looked for Salem. I mean, he's been an indoor cat all his life; he wouldn't have been able to survive on the streets. He needed me!" Sam put a little bit of a distraught wail into her voice.

"Oh, Sam honey, I understand. We were just worried when we never heard from him. Next time you give us a call and we'll even help out hon." Mrs. Foley's voice came over Tucker's cell phone.

"Th-thank you so much Mrs. Foley. I would have felt just awful if Tucker got in trouble because of me. He was actually the one to find Salem you know." Sam added with a slightly cheerful lilt that made her cringe.

"That's wonderful Sam. You're one of Tucker's best friends, of course he'd do his best to help you; but, he really does need to come home. Send him on his way for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Foley. And thanks for understanding." Sam sniffed loudly.

"Don't you worry about it hon. I'm glad you found Salem."

"Thanks Mrs. Foley, bye."

"Bye Sam." Sam snapped Tucker's phone shut and handed it back to him. "Why is it that your guys' parents believe anything I tell them?" she asked, perplexed.

"I have no idea." Danny chimed in.

"I mean really, they thought I'd spend four and a half hours looking for your lost cat?"

Sam grabbed him by his shirtfront and pulled him down a foot to look him in the eye, "Are you saying you'd really let Salem wonder lost on the streets?" she asked him incredulously and angrily, really angrily.

"No! No, of course not Sam!" he corrected hastily. "I meant that I was surprised my Mom bought it is all!"

"And how in the _world_ did you convince my Mom not to ground me for a month for 'losing' my cell phone?" Danny asked with awe.

"Well, insisting on replacing it since you lost in down a storm drain I was 'convinced' Salem was hiding in probably helped a great deal."

"I think it's a girl thing. I mean, our Moms are girls so maybe it's like, girl code." Tucker theorized, thinking out loud.

"If anything that ought to make them even more suspicious. How could they _not_ think I'd lie through my teeth to get you guys out of trouble?"

"Well, you do a really convincing distraught Sam. I mean, I knew you were lying the whole time and totally faking it and _I_ was about ready to go get Salem to reassure you he wasn't lost." Danny admitted, scratching the back of his head. "That, and my Mom loves you. You can do no wrong in her eyes." he told her with a smile.

"Lovebird's hero complex!" Tucker 'coughed'.

"Tucker, would you please give it a rest?! I just bailed your butt out and fake cried for you. Now shoo! Your Mom's expecting you." Tucker waved and headed for home grinning. Of course he was grinning, he was leaving all kinds of awkwardness behind him.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Danny asked, scratching the back of his head again. If he wasn't careful he was going to wind up with a bald spot there.

"Yeah, see you at school." Danny turned to go, "Danny!"

"Yeah Sam?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Don't let all of…this," she waved her hand as if to encompass everything, "get to you. We'll take it one step at a time and we'll work our way through it. Don't think for a second that you'll have to face any of it alone."

Danny gave her a warm smile, his face still haggard, "Thanks Sam." She was filled with an overwhelming desire to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. Instead she watched him walk home. His _girlfriend_ could hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. His _girl friend_ could only verbally reassure. Sam wanted to run off down the street after him but instead she headed to her room to return her own calls. She happened to know that her parents wouldn't buy any story she tried to sell.

DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP o.o DP

Sam had never considered herself antisocial, but she was certain this many people had never wanted to talk to her this much in her entire life. Students she'd never even met were coming up to her to 'chat'. It was strange and made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. She was sure there weren't any ghosts around but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a strange prickling sensation in her spine at the crowd of people straining for her attention. When guys started asking for her number and asking her out she'd had enough. "Look, I don't know who put you up to this or what you're hoping to get out of it but if you lot don't clear out I'm going to absolutely lose it. I promise you won't like me when I lose it." she seethed angrily to her audience. That at least had chased off the more faint of heart.

"Manson." Sam looked around to see the entire football team and cheer squad, lead by Dash and Paulina, lined up along the hallway.

"Baxter." she replied neutrally.

"As much as it pains me to do this, here." Dash held out a card.

Sam lifted a brow, "What is that?" she asked flatly, really hoping her suspicions would prove false.

"This is your A-list membership card. I did my 'homework' and found out that your family is loaded. As such you're A-list material."

"I'll pass." she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Look, just take the damn card."

"Don't want it." she retorted unintentionally stressing her t's through her gritted teeth.

Dash planted a hand on the wall by her head and leaned in, "Don't make this harder than it has to be Manson." he growled.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker came down the hallway, elbowing their way through the crowd.

"Huh, I guess we all now know why Fenton's always been stuck to your side like glue."

"Danny's not like that!" she snarled up at him.

"Hey, no judgment. If buying a boyfriend is the only way you can get one," he shrugged, "you can even buy him a spot on the A-list."

"Leave Sam alone Dash!" Danny growled in his face, his eyes glowing a soft green.

"I'm not causing any trouble Fenton, I was merely giving your girlfriend her A-list membership card. It's up to her if she buys your spot." Dash looked at Tucker, "Actually, if she's willing to pay double, we'll even let her buy Foley a spot."

"Sam doesn't need to buy her friends, she's got us!" Tucker piped up.

"So, she doesn't need to buy any _more_ is what you're saying?" Paulina smirked.

"Sam's not interested and neither are we. Let her by." Danny ordered Dash, glaring up at him, arms crossed.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Mr. Lancer suddenly appeared, asking and obviously not amused.

"No, no problem Mr. Lancer." Danny spoke up, still glaring at Dash, "Dash was just finished, weren't you Dash?" Dash didn't say anything but he took a step back and the hallway almost magically opened up to let them by.

The trio made their way to Sam's locker all rather angry. "I hope you're not going to have to deal with that every day, Sam." Tucker frowned at the thought.

"Those guys are jerks, they'll eventually tire of messing with me and quit." she shrugged with a nonchalance she didn't feel.

"I could always make them tire of it sooner." Danny offered darkly.

Sam turned to him surprised, "I certainly hope you aren't referring to what I think you're referring to."

"And if I am?" Danny continued, interrupting Sam's inevitable protest, "Don't worry, I'd never hear the end of it, using my powers for personal gain." he snapped. Sam couldn't believe it, he was mad at _her_.

"What exactly is your problem Danny?" she demanded, hurt.

"This is because you had to threaten Dash yesterday! You couldn't just walk away, and look what happened; he had you backed into a corner, again!" Danny's eyes were glowing strongly enough his eyes were giving off light brighter than the fluorescent bulbs overhead.

"I'm not doing this again. I am not going to fight with you about this. You want a fight? Go find somebody else, I'm done." Sam slammed her locker with as much force as she could muster—the force of which reverberating painfully through her arm—and stomped her way down the hall, angry tears threatening to spill over. She could feel the faint tingle in her spine that let her know Danny was following but at a distance. What the hell was his problem?

School was hell. Sam and Danny didn't speak again the rest of the day but she never seemed able to get away from him. Even between the classes they didn't have together she felt the tingle of his presence, even if she couldn't see him. Sam didn't go to the cafeteria for lunch, instead opting to spend it in the library. Even then she still felt the tingling like an itch. And she was cold the entire day to boot. Afterschool wasn't much better.

"So, why are you guys fighting again?" Tucker asked as he walked her home. Danny had seemingly disappeared after their last class but Sam could feel a faint, very faint, tingle. Danny wasn't exactly following them but he wasn't too far off either.

"I don't even know, I just know I'm not talking to him until he apologizes." Tucker didn't reply but she could hear him let out an exasperated sigh. Whatever, it wasn't _her_ fault. Sam was still seething when she rounded a corner and slammed into an unyielding barrier. From her recently acquired position on the ground she looked up and groaned.

"Ah, Manson, just the Goth geek I was looking for." a football player she didn't recognize smirked down at her.

"As I already told Dash, I'm not interested in your stupid club."

"Not right now, I got it. But I'm not here about that. I wanted you to meet somebody." Sam stared at him, stupefied. What the hell was going on? "I noticed there's been trouble in paradise between you and Fenton and wanted to let you know that you no longer have to limit your options to these losers." he pointed to Tucker.

"I'm not even going to dignify this farce with anger. Let us by."

"This here's John, he's on the football team, obviously, and he's recently single." the boy went on, ignoring her. Another boy Sam didn't recognize but was wearing a Casper letterman's jacket stepped forward. She barely spared him a glance.

"Not interested." she snapped, grabbing Tucker by the wrist and tugging him around the group of jocks.

"Woah there, not so fast!" the boy introduced as John responded, reaching out and tugging Sam to him, the first guy pushing Tucker aside with force.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Shut up and run along, Bad Luck Tuck. This is between our girl here and John."

"Get the hell off me you Asshole!" Sam hissed trying to stomp on his feet with her favorite steel toed boots.

"Damn she's a hellcat ain't she?" John grinned, holding her at bay by her wrists in his ridiculously large hands.

"Let her go!" Tucker demanded charging at the group of boys throwing a punch. The first boy reached back and clocked Tucker in the eye. He went down with a pained howl.

"Shit! Tucker!" Sam started swinging her legs in kicks and digging in her heels to anything she could reach. "Leave him the hell alone you assholes!"

"Nah, don't think so. Doesn't seem that Foley's got Fenton's skills, does it boys?" Their leader signaled and the two other football players, more she didn't know, approached Tucker, cracking their knuckles. Where were Dash and Kwan? Granted they were the only football players she knew, but Dash was the football captain and he _knew_ she'd make his life hell if he went after her friends. Surely he wasn't _that _much of an ass as to set this up?

"Leave him alone damn you!" Sam yelled, panicking, kicking more desperately. Tucker scrambled to his feel and raised his arms defensively, despite looking resigned to getting his ass handed to him. Years of ghost fighting hadn't been for nothing though. Tucker managed to dodge many of the punches and even managed to land a few of his own giving one guy what was likely to be a nasty shiner. But it was two against one. A powerful blow to his gut knocked the air from his lungs and he went down hard. "STOP IT!" she screamed. "TUCKER!"

"You know, if my _girlfriend_ asked me nicely, I'd get the guys to leave the geek alone." John grinned down at her. Horrified at the situation in general she responded with the first thing that crossed her mind. She spit in his face. "You little bitch!" John released one wrist and backhanded her. Try as she did she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone damn it!" Tucker wheezed from the ground. Taking them all by surprised he leaped at John knocking all three of them to the sidewalk. Tucker wrapped Sam in his arms and shielded her with his own body.

"You're going to pay for that dweeb!"

"Run Tucker, run!" Sam begged him, trying to shove him off of her. He only held on tighter.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" a booming voice echoed around them like thunder. Tucker and Sam looked up in relief to see Danny Phantom flying in almost too fast to see.

"Shove off Phantom, there aren't any ghosts here. This is human business." The leader had barely gotten the words out before Danny socked him in the nose. The Jock went flying into a chain link fence. Sam's feeling of relief shriveled up and froze her heart.

"WHO SAYS I ONLY FIGHT GHOSTS? I'LL TAKE ON MONSTERS OF ANY KIND." Danny's voice was still loud and echoing strangely. His eyes were burning green; they were so bright Sam couldn't make out his pupils. The jocks were stunned that Amity's hero had just struck a human, no matter what he'd been doing. Phantom had always let the police handle human crimes. They didn't seem to know what to do. Danny landed and strode up to them. Something was off about him. He was giving off too much light. His whole body was glowing. His fists were charged up and the ecto-energy was crawling up his arms. His feet were also charged, his legs similarly sheathed in flickering emerald energy. Raw uncontrolled ecto-energy was whipping around him. Wind was howling around them all, stirred up by the opposing forces of Danny's deathly cold and the unforgiving heat of said energy.

The two jocks that had attacked Tucker looked at each other before running at Danny. Could people really be _that_ stupid? Danny reached up, the energy around his fists momentarily dying, and he punched the first jock in the jaw, the second in the gut, grabbed both and threw them at their crumpled leader. They all landed in a heap, groaning, the chain link fence chiming its protest sharply in the background. Danny turned his unearthly gaze on the last jock, John. The energy flared up around his fists again. Danny's scowl morphed in a snarl as he approached the last man standing. "YOU." Danny pointed at John, "YOU HIT HER."

"Come on man, I didn't mean anything by it!" he protested. Danny backhanded John; he went flying. Sam had a sickening feeling in her stomach that something was wrong with Danny. He was protective but this was excessive, even for him. Tucker was staring in equal alarm at their friend. "Hey man, I surrender." he sputtered starting to panic.

"AND THAT MEANS WHAT TO ME?" Danny asked, his echoy voice cold and void of any compassion. He continued his unhurried approach to his adversary. Sam knew she needed to intervene at this point.

"Da—Phantom!" Danny stopped, hesitated briefly but then continued towards the fallen boy. Sam couldn't believe it, he was ignoring her. "Phantom!" she called louder. Danny turned his head in her direction but she couldn't tell if he even recognized her at this point. He continued on his way. Sam started struggling with Tucker.

"Sam, stop!"

"Let go Tucker!"

"No! You think I'm going to let you get close to him like that? Something's wrong with him!"

"Which is exactly why you need to let me go to him!" Sam clawed her way out of Tucker's grasp and scrambled toward Danny.

"Sam, no!" At Tucker's yell, Danny turned. Sam felt a momentary flash of fear but ignored it. This was Danny, he'd never hurt her; not even under mind control as he'd proven in the past. Danny was still glowing with burning energy, the air temperature rising with every step in his direction but she ignored that too. Sam didn't really stop to think it through, she just leaped, literally. As she suspected he would, Danny reflexively caught her; simultaneously she noticed that he had doused all his ecto-energy so she wouldn't get burned. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his body. He was colder than she remembered, far colder. She was already covered in goose bumps, her teeth chattering and her breath came out in puffs of mist.

"Don't, d-d-d-on't hurt them any-m-m-more." she begged hands fisted in the front of his suit, barely keeping from biting her tongue off with her chattering teeth. Danny didn't say anything but his hands started glowing with a soft green light, a softer energy. His hands were warm, then his arms; he started to rub his ecto-heated hands up and down her back and arms, warming her. She didn't know he could even do that. She looked up at his face. His eyes were still blindingly bright, no pupils, and his face was devoid of expression. His face was angled down at her though, so he was theoretically looking at her. "Danny?" she called him softly.

He turned away to look at the group of jocks huddled together in terror. Danny snarled angrily at them. "Danny, dude, you okay?" Danny's gaze whipped to Tucker, assessing his threat level. Tucker stiffened but held his ground.

"Danny, will you take me and Tucker to my house?" Danny looked back to her. "Please? I need to help Tucker, they hurt him." Danny growled and it rumbled through his chest into her. "You beat them. It's done. Please, take me home?"

Danny turned his head to the jocks, "SHOULD I EVER ENCOUNTER YOU AGAIN YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY." With that he secured his grip on Sam, scooped up Tucker, and launched himself into the air.

He was cold again, and in the air with wind whistling by it was even colder. Thankfully they'd already been on their way to her house so the flight was a short one. Danny phased them directly into her room and placed them both on Sam's bed. He then stepped back and leaned against the wall next to the window, arms crossed, his too bright eyes looking at who knew what. Sam dropped to the floor, ignoring how cold and numb she felt, and pulled out the massive first aid kit from under her bed. She whipped it open and started rummaging. She pulled out a washcloth, hydrogen peroxide, ointment, and various other things she thought might help.

"I'm fine Sam." Tucker protested, pushing her hand away from a cut on his brow.

"You're not." she snapped, tears springing to her eyes. This was all her fault. Danny had been right. Tucker got the crap beaten out of him because he was trying to defend her. "Seriously Sam, I've had worse during ghost fighting."

"But not because of me." she protested, voice cracking.

"This wasn't your fault Sam." Tucker told her sternly.

"How bad is your stomach?" she asked briskly, ignoring him, "Did they catch you in the ribs?"

"I'm sore, but I'm fine, Sam."

"You need ice." she continued. "I'll get you some ice."

"Sam, you don't need—"

"You need ice for your bruises Tucker! I'm getting you some ice!" she yelled at him a bit hysterically. Before she'd taken two steps a ghostly cold hand gripped her arm. She turned to see Danny holding a handful of ice crystals. She looked up at his face; it was unchanged. "Thank you." she told him quietly. Once she'd taken the ice he retreated to his perch and resumed his cross armed lean and staring. While his behavior still wasn't normal, at least it was no longer alarming. "Here Tucker, lift your shirt."

Tucker's eyes widened in alarm, "Uh, I don't think that would be wise Sam."

"What, why?" Tucker was looking up and behind her. Turning she noticed Danny's lean was no longer so casual and energy was encircling his fists. "Don't be ridiculous Danny! Tucker's hurt because of me and I'll help him as I see fit." she snapped. Danny hesitated before relaxing back to his previous nonchalance. "Tucker, lift your shirt." He did so with a slight hiss. It was already bruising pretty badly.

"I'm so sorry Tuck." she whispered feeling ashamed. This was her fault. She pressed Danny's ice crystals, wrapped in the washcloth, against Tucker's abs. He hissed in pain again. "Ugh, why don't I know any healing spells? I'm so useless!"

"You're not, and this wasn't your fault."

"It was so, if I had been able to handle it myself you wouldn't have had to fight them!"

"I chose to fight them because I care about what happens to you Sam. I would never run away and leave you and you'd better never suggest it again. It's insulting." Tucker crossed his arms and looked away, wincing slightly at the pressure he put on his ribs.

"I don't want you to get the crap beaten out of you because of me."

"Too bad."

"Tucker!"

"Deal with it Sam. Danny's not the only one you're important to!" he barked. She blinked up at him rapidly. "You're like a _sister_ to me Sam. I care about you and your well being. I wasn't about to stand there and watch them man-handle you."

"But, you got hurt."

"And I'd do it again. Now, I'd love to sit here and have you fawn over me but we've got bigger problems right now." Tucker told her, eyes darting to Danny. "Any ideas?" he asked her.

"A few." she answered, unsure; lied really. Sam got up from her crouch and approached Danny cautiously. He moved his head to follow her but otherwise didn't react. When she was standing just before him, however, he moved. Danny reached out a hand and cupped her cheek…that she suddenly remembered was throbbing something fierce. She winced slightly as he stroked her swollen skin with his thumb; his hand was super cold, his face expressionless. The action, none-the-less, was tender. "Danny, are you okay?" He didn't say anything. Sam brought her hand up to his and closed her eyes over her tears. "Danny, please say something."

"I WAS WORRIED." His voice didn't boom quite as loudly as before but it still reverberated throughout her room, she could feel his voice vibrating through her…it was an odd sensation. Her eyes opened. "I HEARD YOU SCREAM."

"Danny, what happened? How did you know where we were?"

"I WAS FOLLOWING YOU. I GOT DISTRACTED." He growled in his chest. "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU."

"You were angry."

His face darkened, how she could even tell was beyond her, "REGARDLESS, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU."

"Are—are you still mad?" Under normal circumstances her meek tone would disgust her; right now she was already too ashamed of herself to notice. His chest rumbled but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"NOT AT YOU." Sam heard a click in the background and turned to find Tucker gone. The light from under the door of her bathroom told here where he'd gone. She wondered what he was planning.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, starting to feel the effects of his body temperature.

"I'M ANGRY."

"Well, yes, I gathered. What I meant was, you're different." Her teeth were starting to chatter again. "You're colder than usual, you're eyes are so bright, and you're giving off a lot of light."

"I DON'T KNOW." She was afraid of that.

"So, you don't know if you'll…change back?" The cold was almost painful at this point but she didn't pull away. She was shivering uncontrollably.

"I WILL." Danny lit up his hands and started to rub her back and arms again.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO."

"Huh?" Before she could expand upon her oh-so-intelligent response, Danny brought a glowing green hand to her face. He cupped her non-injured cheek and kissed her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. His lips were icy cold but they burned her. Fire lit through her veins and she felt lightheaded. Her eyes had just fluttered closed when a familiar blue light lit up her eyelids and Danny pulled away. A strange thump at her feet made her eyes flash open. Danny Fenton was out cold on the floor. "Tucker!"

Her bathroom door slammed open and Tucker leapt into the room, eyes darting around for danger, one hand clenched his bruised abs in pain. "What happened? Where's Danny?"

"He just passed out!" Tucker came around to the other side of Sam's bed and saw for himself.

"Let's get him on your bed."

"You shouldn't be lifting—"

"Let me be worrying about that Sam." Tucker gritted his teeth and got a grip on Danny's shoulders, "Get his feet." They hauled Danny onto the bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I thought it might be easier for you to get through to him without me in the room. I wanted to stay close though…just in case."

"What do we do?"

"Wait for him to come to, just like we used to." he answered calmly. Sam wasn't used to being the one who needed reassurance. She was used to being the level headed one, the calm one, the one they turned to for what to do next.

Sam looked up at Tucker's battered face, "What are you going to tell your Mom?"

"Oh, I was thinking I'd be original and tell the truth." Sam's eyes widened. "Come on Sam, we can't let those guys get away with that! That was assault!"

"We'd have to get the police involved." she whispered quietly.

"So?"

"How do we explain about Danny Phantom? He _attacked_ them Tucker."

"He came to our aid."

"I know." She looked away with a sigh, "I'm just afraid to bring any attention to his alter ego, you know that."

"I know Sam, but those guys go to our school."

Sam covered her face, wincing at the pressure on her cheek, "I know."

Tucker sighed. "I don't know what else to do Sam. My parents are way more observant than the Fentons. Not even you can create a plausible lie for this."

"You should call your parents then. Let's not wait for Danny to wake up. I'll tell his parents that he came over after I called him about us getting jumped."

"Two problems; one, Danny no longer has a cell phone, two, how do we explain his being unconscious? As soon as we call my parents they're going to be on their way over Sam." Her eyes widened. "Sam, where are your parents?" Tucker asked suddenly.

"Um, somewhere in Europe, London I think. Also, Danny's new cell phone is probably downstairs with the mail."

"And your Grandma?" he asked, ignoring the last bit.

"Uh, a bowling cruise, in the Caribbean maybe?"

"Your parent's staff?"

"Grandma gave the full time staff time off before she left, she always does when my parents are gone. Neither of us enjoy having them underfoot."

"So you're here by yourself?"

"I'm eighteen Tuck, I don't need parental supervision." she retorted drily.

"Not how my parents will see it. Or Danny's. Especially as soon as it gets out that you got jumped."

"They don't need to know."

"How are you going to keep that from them?" Just then Tucker's phone started ringing. "Crap, that's my parents! After yesterday I can't not answer!"

"Answer it. We'll think of something." Sam sighed, tone resigned.

With a grimace Tucker answered his phone. "Hello?...Yeah, Mom, I know. I'm at Sam's." Tucker paused, listening to whatever his Mom was saying. "I can't…Because Sam needs me…No, not Salem…Mom, Mom…Mom! She got jumped on the way home from school." he winced and held the phone away from his ear. "She's fine, we're fine, Mom! No, you don't need to come over, we're fine…No. No, really, Mom." Tucker glanced at Sam, then Danny, "Danny's here too…no, he wasn't with us, he came after Sam called him…They had a fight…Does that really matter?" he asked incredulous. "The point is that we're here with Sam and we're all okay…Sam doesn't want to…She's eighteen Mom…Uh, I'm not sure…Uh, she's in the bathroom so I can't ask…It's her choice…Um, I'm fine…No, really." Tucker glanced at Sam, "I don't think I should leave her alone Mom…Well, yeah Danny's here but…NO! I do not need to go to the hospital!...We haven't told the Fenton's yet…Uh, Danny couldn't get a hold of them, he's going to try again in a couple of minutes…Mom, I've got the situation under control, I don't want you to worry…Mom, you're borderline panicking right now, I can hear it in your voice…Put Dad on the phone…Mom, I need you to either calm down or give the phone to Dad.

"Hey Dad…no, we're fine…I'm a little scratched up but overall I'm fine, so is Sam…Danny wasn't with us so yeah, he's fine too…Sam doesn't want to involve the police…They were guys from school…I know!...Yeah, I told her that but she still didn't want to…we're fine Dad…Um, we were helped out…Uh, you know the Ghost Kid, Phantom? Yeah, he sort of, rescued us, and brought us to Sam's house…Uh, he left after we told him we were okay…He doesn't really have much to do with the police, Dad, considering they used to hunt him…Look, I just needed to get you on the phone so I could ask you to calm Mom down and convince her she doesn't need to come check on us and she doesn't need to go hunt the jerks down with guns blazing…Um, Phantom kinda took care of it…Yeah, I'll be home as soon as we get everything worked out here…Yeah, I'll call if anything needs updating…Love you too…Mom too…Bye." Tucker looked up at Sam. "I don't know how effective this is going to be, especially if my Mom catches wind your parents are oversees."

"It's fine." Sam got up, "I'll be right back, I need to get Danny's cell." With that Sam left Tucker watching over Danny and went downstairs to where the part time cleaning help left the mail. Sure enough, there was a package with Danny's new cell. She'd been hoping he's be pleasantly surprised that she'd went ahead and gotten him an upgraded one. Danny may not be as engrossed in technological wonders as Tucker but he liked new toys just as much as the next guy. Sam made her way back upstairs slowly. She felt her hands shaking. She felt cold and nauseous. Her skin felt clammy. She re-entered her room and handed Tucker Danny's phone.

"You okay Sam?" he asked, momentarily distracted from the joy he'd have setting up Danny's phone.

She nodded, "I'm just suddenly really tired."

"Not surprising after what we've been through today." Tucker replied already diving into the box.

"Yeah." she agreed numbly. Sam watched Tucker fiddle with Danny's new cell with detached disinterest. She really did feel tired. She looked over at Danny unconscious on her bed. He had the right of it, she decided. Sam crawled over and laid down beside him, laying her uninjured cheek on her palm, her back pressed up against Danny's side. If Tucker noticed, he didn't say anything. Sam let her eyes drift closed and tried to relax her tense muscles. She worked to calm her racing mind. She struggled to shove down her emotional turmoil and guilt.

"Sam? Sam. _Sam_." Sam groggily opened her eyes to the sound of her name being softly called and a hand gently shaking her. She looked up and was surprised to find Danny looking down at her. She glanced at the clock and was even more surprised to see how late it was. She looked back at Danny. "Hey, I'm sorry to wake you but my parents are here. They want you to come home with us. They said you could stay in Jazz's room." Sam scrunched her brow in confusion. Danny sighed, "They aren't going to take no for an answer; not after they found out that not only are your parents overseas, your Grandma's gone too. Why didn't you say anything about being all alone Sam?" She was still confused and looked around her room. "I already packed you a bag…you just need to grab any uh, _girl_ _clothes_ and _other stuff_ you might need." Sam sat up and rubbed her eyes, hissing at the accidental contact with her still swollen cheek.

"What about Salem?" she asked finally sitting up. It didn't really occur to her to try to protest her legal adulthood at the moment.

"You can come back tomorrow to check on him; right now my parents are waiting in the RV." Sam slipped out of her covers—hadn't she fallen asleep on top of them?—and shuffled over to her dresser. Danny handed her a bag of random clothes and she stuffed some bras and panties into them before ducking into her bathroom. Danny had packed everything that had been sitting in her shower or on her sink unaware how often she did or didn't use any of it. The thought made the corner of her mouth tug upwards before she flicked off the light and approached Danny.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you all you missed later, right now we need to go assure my parents you're still alive before they come charging in here guns literally blazing."

"Okay." Danny took her bag and her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the house. They approached the RV and suddenly she was surrounded by arms and warmth.

"Sam! Oh my goodness Sam, are you okay honey?" Mrs. Fenton's voice was muffled as she was currently trying to force Sam's head into her bosom. Sam's cheek flared in protest.

"I'm okay Mrs. Fenton."

"Why didn't you tell us you were here all by yourself? Of course you're welcome to stay with us! Come on, let's get that looked at and get you settled at home." Mrs. Fenton crawled into the back seat with Sam, her arms firmly around her shoulders, Danny sat up front with his Dad. "Take it easy on the way home Jack." Once they reached Fenton Works Mrs. Fenton escorted Sam inside calling for Danny to grab Sam's bag and take it up to Jazz's room. She then took Sam into the bathroom and tended to her cheek. When she was done she got Sam some ice before escorting her up to her new temporary room. Sam sat on the bed and looked up at Danny's mom. Mrs. Fenton squatted down in front of Sam and took her face in both her hands. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now dear, but I want you to know that if, and when, you feel like talking, I will always be right here to listen. Okay honey?"

Sam felt her eyes prick with tears suddenly feeling her own Mother's absence keenly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Th-thanks Mrs. Fenton." she rasped.

"No problem sweetie." Mrs. Fenton kissed Sam's forehead and left. Sam felt numb. She didn't really know how she was supposed to feel or think. She didn't really know what she should do, so she just sat there.

A knock on the door was followed by Danny's voice calling softly, "Can I come in Sam?"

Sam nodded before it registered how stupid that was. She raised her voice, "Yeah." she rasped. Danny turned the knob and entered quietly, shutting the door behind him. He looked at her for several moments, not moving, not speaking, just looking. She looked back.

Danny heaved a sigh before making his way over to sit next to her. "Are you okay Sam?" She nodded. "Don't lie to me Sam, I can sense feelings, remember?" She just shrugged. Danny rubbed his face in his hands. "You're tired, I'm tired; we'll talk this out tomorrow, okay?" She looked up at him and nodded. Danny sighed again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam reached out and took his hand; she gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. "I'm fine Danny. Thank you."

Danny nodded and got up to leave. Sam was once again seized with inappropriate desires. The desire to cling to his hand, to ask him to stay and not leave her alone, the desire to ask if he was still mad at her, the desire to ask about that kiss. Instead she let her hand release his and fall back into her lap. Danny reached the door and turned one last time, "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Danny." And he left.

* * *

**AN2: So yeah, I totally suck at updating. HOWEVER, I only have one chapter left for Part I and it is ON ITS WAY! Granted I only have my chapters outlined for Part II, none of it actually written out…but I will get it written out…eventually. I just have so many more ideas than I have time to write them out! But stay tuned if you like this story because it is not over yet! Leave me some fuzzies and Ch9 might make a sudden appearance!**


	9. Just Kiss Him Already!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction based upon subject matter that is not my own. Pop culture references also do not reflect ownership by me.**

* * *

**Nine – Just Kiss Him Already!**

Awareness came to Sam slowly; unfortunately it was keeping company with pain and discomfort. She groaned and turned her face into her pillow before the pressure on her cheek had her sitting up quickly with a yelp. Fully awake now she stared at her unfamiliar yet familiar surroundings. This was not her room.

"Awake at last." She looked over, startled to see Danny straddling a chair in front of a computer. This was not her room, but Jazz's. Yesterday's events came back to her with a vengeance. Sam groaned again and buried her face, gently, in her hands.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"About noon." This startled her into looking up at him.

"But it's Friday." she told him stupidly.

"Look at you all aware this afternoon." he teased her gently. "My parents took the liberty of calling you in sick. Then, because they didn't want you to wake up and be by yourself all day, called me in too. Tuck texted me earlier, he's out too." Danny glanced aside, "The phone's totally cool by the way, thanks. I'll pay you back."

"That's not necessary and you know it. You lost it in the line of duty; I'm funding this project, remember?"

"I accidently crushed it because I was angry. It wasn't in the line of duty."

"Well, I won't take your repayment so that's that. Just try not to crunch this one." Sam smirked and shrugged; it really wasn't a big deal to her. True Danny hadn't lost it down a storm drain looking for Salem, but he'd been angry with her when he'd accidentally destroyed his. "Not that I'm not thankful for this, but…never mind." she told him, rubbing her face. Her eyes felt gritty. She'd slept all day thus couldn't sleep last night only to sleep all morning. It would take all weekend to get herself straightened out again. "What am I doing here again?"

"My parents weren't about to let you stay home alone after what happened." he reminded her.

"Ah." What happened. This was going to be a very long discussion and Sam really needed to be on her game for it. That would require a shower. A long hot one. "Danny, I don't want you to think I'm trying to delay having this conversation, but would you mind horribly if I showered first?" Sam looked down at herself. She'd been too out of it last night to force herself to change into proper pajamas and was thus wearing yesterday's soiled clothing. She'd need to wash Jazz's sheets before she left.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll be in my room when you're ready." With that, he left. The distance between them felt like an enormous canyon. It made Sam ache. She hated when she and Danny fought and it seemed like that was all they ever did anymore. She had no idea how she'd accomplish it, but she vowed the sun wouldn't set on them still at odds. It was about damn time for her to clear the air for good.

Sam's shower did wonders for her nerves and temper. It was every bit as refreshing as her shampoo claimed all showers would be if she used it. It was with mounting dread however, when she realized she was running out of plausible primping activities and could no longer put off meeting with Danny. She rummaged around the bag Danny had mostly packed, going through _all_ of her toiletries had been a real treat, and tried to find something that looked like it was meant to go together. She finally decided on a graphic T and some dark wash jeans. It was by no means a favorite shirt of hers but she remembered Danny thinking it was funny…which was why she'd bought it in the first place. Could she be any more pathetic?

Sam found herself standing at Danny's door, hesitating to knock. After an embarrassingly long time of hesitation, she'd just brought herself to do so when the door opened and she nearly started knocking on the poor boy's chest. "Sam, are you ever going to come in? You've been standing here forever; I could hear you breathing." He retreated into his room and tossed himself on his bed.

"You could _not_ hear me breathing." she protested, hands on her hips as she stood at the foot of his bed, after making sure the door was firmly shut for their conversation.

He shrugged, "Still, you were standing there forever." He wasn't looking at her but playing with loose threads in his bed spread. "I was starting to think you didn't want to talk to me." Sam glanced around. She could either sit in his computer chair or on the bed with him. Both options had pros and cons. The chair would be more prudent but might give him the wrong impression about her feelings. The bed might send the wrong connotations but she really, really wanted to sit on the bed with him. She bit her lip in deliberation. Danny glanced up at her and the hurt look in his eyes decided her. She climbed up on his bed and sat at the foot as he pushed himself to sit against the head.

"So."

"So." he repeated.

"You were right." she finally sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Somehow, I don't feel like saying 'I told you so'." he muttered looking down at his hands.

"Good, cause then I'd have to smack you." her smile waivered before it could really form and fell from her face. "I'm sorry. I had no idea something like this could happen. How could I have ever thought up something like that? I didn't even know those assholes! I can't believe they'd go to such lengths in the hopes that I'd..." Sam glared at Danny's bed in something akin to hatred, "I never expected to be Miss Preppy Popularity but really? People honestly believe I have to buy companionship to ever have friends?" An angry tear slipped down her face and Sam hugged her knees to her chest, "Am I really such a monster that people can't believe you'd like me just for me?"

"Sam." She looked up to see Danny holding his hand out to her. His eyes were sad. She turned away, spurning his attempts to soothe her. "Sam." he repeated, more insistent. She looked up at him again. He had a small smile, and his eyes were warmer. Biting back more tears—she was tired of crying damn it!—she crawled her way up to the head of the bed. Danny wrapped his arm around her as she curled up into his side.

"I don't think anybody really believes that you're buying my or Tucker's affections. However, it is a convenient thing to get after you about since you were so quick to defend Tucker and me. They can tell it bothers you. Those guys yesterday were different though." Danny's voice sounded a little strained now, his anger being kept in rigid check. "They _knew_ you'd never go along with it which is why they tried to bully and threaten you into agreeing. You're not a monster Sam. You're a wonderful human being who isn't afraid to stand up for what's right. And a very smart, beautiful girl of my acquaintance once told me that what's right isn't always what's popular. I wouldn't change you for the world Sam." Danny's confession made the warm fuzzy feeling that Sam had grown so fond of—and had been missing the past couple days—make its presence known once more.

The warm fuzzy feeling was no match for her guilt however. "I'm still responsible for what happened to Tucker."

"No, you're not. You didn't ask those guys to jump you. Tuck said you told them quite clearly that you weren't interested and they wouldn't take no for an answer." Danny's grip tightened and his voice was angry, "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault Danny."

"Hardly. If I hadn't taken my temper out on you I would have been with you all day and they wouldn't have had any reason to approach you. Even if they had I'd have been there to stop them. I would have been very persuasive." his tone was darker than Sam generally preferred. He was obviously still angry, not that she could blame him…what they did to Tucker…

"You know I don't actually enjoy you fighting for me, right? Not that I don't appreciate it." She swiftly added at his frown.

"Just like Tucker, I won't stand aside and let them try to hurt you Sam."

"What ever happened to peaceful resolutions?"

"That only works in Saturday morning cartoons."

"I'm serious. Why is it that we just seem to attract conflict?"

"Just lucky I guess." he told her with a resigned sigh.

They sat quietly for a while before Sam hedged, "We're done fighting, right?" she asked him hopefully.

"For now." he grinned into her hair.

She smacked him playfully, mock scowling. It felt good to be able to do that again. "So, any ideas what yesterday was about?" Danny stilled beside her. His stiff posture alerted her to his discomfort. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't actually know what that was yesterday." he admitted quietly. "All I know is that I was far angrier than I've ever been in my entire life."

"You seemed…more ghostly than usual. You were much colder than you normally are, and you were so…cold, emotionally." It really was an odd occurrence, and one in which she hoped Danny never had a repeat of. She'd never admit to being afraid of him, but for him? She was terrified.

"I don't really know what came over me, I don't really remember being able to think about anything other than punishing them for hurting you." He added, "And Tucker. I mean, it doesn't surprise me that he stood up to them for you, but he actually didn't do too bad a job. He doesn't have my supernatural strength and reflexes unfortunately." Danny stiffened even more. "I'm not entirely sure what would have happened if you hadn't come to me Sam. I wasn't really thinking rationally at all. I'm fairly certain I would have done something…unreasonable."

"But you didn't, that's what matters." She really didn't like his tone, he was undoubtedly feeling guilty, but there was definitely more to it.

"This time. What about if it happens again? I wasn't in control Sam."

"When did you first start feeling it? When did you notice it?"

"When you screamed. I panicked first and took off for you as fast as possible. If I hadn't of been distracted I'd have been much closer and would have gotten there so much sooner! By the time I was in range I was just in time to see that guy hit you, but I was too far away to do anything. That's when I really lost it. I was so angry. I don't really remember very much after the fight. I remember calming down when you _very foolishly_," he emphasized, "jumped into my arms, which were practically _on fire_." Huh, he sounded like he hadn't liked her idea any. "After that, it gets kinda hazy. I think the anger really sucked me dry energy-wise; I woke up absolutely freaking exhausted."

"So…you don't remember…changing back into Fenton?" she asked, her heart plummeting to her stomach. Of course not. Of course he wouldn't remember the best freaking kiss of her life. Their first _real_ kiss. That was no stupid fake-out make-out. That was an honest to goodness I-have-feelings-for-you kiss. And he couldn't remember it. She wanted to cry.

"Well…not exactly." The arm that wasn't around her reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously. That was it. _It_! She really just couldn't take anymore.

"I can't believe this!" she snarled, ripping herself from his embrace. She started pacing angrily across his floor, between the bed and computer. She was spitting mad damn it! How dare he not remember that! "I can't believe you don't remember! After all of that, after everything, you don't remember! Does the universe hate me? Did I do something in a past life that makes me destined to be thwarted in obtaining the one thing I'd give anything to have? Would it be so wrong for once, just once, something like this work in my favor so I could know if it was right to act or not?"

"Sam, what are you—"

"You-don't-remember!" she growled, frustrated beyond belief.

"But I—"

"You don't remember kissing me! You don't remember looking down at me with that burning light, cupping my cheek, and kissing me! You don't remember how you felt about it and it probably wasn't anything like what I felt!" she seethed, yanking at her hair in irritation as she continued to pace. She turned back towards the bed and collided with Danny's chest. Her anger was swamped by surprise.

"I remember that." he said into her hair, arms snaking around her. Now she was really confused.

"But you said—"

"I said I don't remember turning into Fenton, I didn't say I don't remember what happened just before I passed out." It took a moment for that to sink in before her face was suddenly awash with heat. Did she say even half of what she thought she did out loud? She was pretty sure she had and more…dang it.

"Oh, uh, I…uh." Sam had never felt so tongue-tied before. Well, this was one way to broach the subject wasn't it? It wasn't at all how she'd hoped to have this particular talk but…lemons and lemonade right? "Um, so…about that…"

"Sam, I was really glad that I wasn't the only one who felt anything." he admitted, still into her hair.

"Really?" she asked quietly, hope making her heart soar. Her suspicion was peaked at his past tense, but she pushed it aside.

"Yeah."

She sighed, now or never. "Danny, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really, _really_ long time now."

"I really hope it's 'I've been in love with you since middle school' because that's what I've been dying to tell you for forever."

Sam's heart stopped before sputtering into hyper drive, "W-what?" she stuttered.

Danny pulled back, taking her hands in his, to look her in the face, his own the brightest red she'd ever seen it, "Sam, I've been in love with you since you first looked my way in middle school. I've never felt so terrified and thrilled at the same time…except maybe when I rode that giant rollercoaster said to take three years off your life expectancy with you that one time."

"Terrified?" she asked, momentarily sidetracked.

He chuckled, "It was before I'd gotten past the 'angry at the world' exterior to the soft wonderful center." He grinned, "Your look was a lot more hard core then, I was only thirteen you know."

"Are you telling me that I just spent the last four years giving myself headaches, ulcers, and god knows how many sleepless nights being jealous of every girl you drooled over for nothing?" she asked, disbelief all she was capable of feeling.

"Um, I guess so?"

"B-b-but, what about _Paulina_? What about Valerie?" she asked, heart in her throat.

"I never thought I'd have a shot with you." he shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"You made googly eyes at _Paulina_, because you didn't think you had a shot with _me_?" she asked, sure she'd misunderstood.

"What do you keep asking it like that for? Yeah, I really never thought you'd ever see me like that, that you'd see me only as you saw Tucker. Well, until I became able to sense emotions, that is."

"Huh?"

"You project your emotions stronger than anybody I've ever encountered Sam. Once I realized how you felt about me, I was elated…until I realized that you were never planning to act on them. I figured you wouldn't want to risk our friendship on a high school relationship…I kinda had a plan for after graduation. I know that my options are limited and yours aren't, and what with your parents, and the increase in your obligations…I figured your feelings for me would fade but I was planning on making my move then; no matter if I thought you'd go for it or not…" he trailed off.

"I project my emotions strongly." It was a question, but she wasn't really asking…she was actually starting to feel something like mortification creeping in. Mortification and realization that the thought had been nagging at her. There had been something she'd been overlooking. Danny was half ghost. He could sense emotions. She'd asked him which tasted best for crying out loud and it had never occurred to her that her being head over heels crazy about him would be an all too easy to sense emotion? She was supposed to be the quick-witted one of this group damn it!

"Uh, yeah. I have a theory. Jazz's theory really, but whatever. You tend to internalize a lot; if it can't be expressed with sarcasm or irritation you're not so good with expressing it. So I think that by internalizing it all, it makes it all that much stronger for ghosts to sense. I also think that might be why you tend to attract them."

"I project my emotions." she repeated.

"Um, yeah."

"So…you've known all along how I felt about you." That wasn't really a question, but she did want conformation.

"Uh, yeah."

"You've known how…strongly, I've felt for you and you never felt the need to say something to me about how you felt?"

"Um…I thought that wouldn't make much difference since I thought you were denying it all due to our friendship." He sounded as if his reasoning was perfectly logical, the prat!

"Danny…if I didn't love you so much I'd hate you! What the hell is the matter with you? You knew how I felt and you let me torture myself over it? My god, I'm so pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic Sam." he tugged her back into his arms.

"I am! I've been agonizing over this for ages and for nothing! If I'd had any idea how you felt about me I would have leapt at the chance to confess to you!"

"But, what about the Ember incident?"

"You were under a spell, you didn't really feel that way." she muttered. That still stung.

"Haven't you been listening? I said 'since middle school'. I really did like you then; all Ember's spell did was take away my inhibitions and any worries holding me back. Common sense too, unfortunately. I can't believe I almost knocked you off a building." he cringed at the thought.

"But…what about Valerie? You were really torn up about her." her voice was quiet but Danny had supernatural senses, all six of them.

"I'll admit that it wasn't like I didn't feel anything for her," Sam stiffened, "but anything I felt for her paled in comparison to what I've always felt for you. I always knew it would never work out with her. I mean, she hated an entire side of me. And, if I'm really being honest…I kinda liked all the attention you were giving me." She looked up at him incredulously. "You just admitted you were jealous. That was a really reassuring feeling for me." he admitted. "I mean, Paulina liked one half of me, Valerie liked the other, but you're the only one who likes both of my sides equally. I'm never just Phantom or Fenton to you, I'm Danny." The look on Danny's face set Sam's insides to melt. And if his widening grin meant anything it meant he knew _exactly_ how she was reacting to him. That wasn't very fair…then again was she really going to complain about _anything_ now that she knew he liked her back? Had _loved_ her since middle school?

"So…you really feel the same way I do?" she asked at last. She wanted to be perfectly clear after all.

"I wish you—It's too bad you can't feel projected emotions just so I could show you. Do you remember when you asked me which emotions tasted the best?" She nodded, a wry smile on her lips. "Well, I told you that they don't really have a taste; they have a feel. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but…the way you feel when you look at me is _really_ addictive." Sam flushed scarlet. _He_ was embarrassed? "Even your embarrassment _feels_ awesome. You're really expressive." he teased with a chuckle. She smacked him. "Your vindictiveness…way better than embarrassment." His grin was enormous by this time.

"Gah!" she tossed her hands up at him. A smile threatened to split her face in two. Her heart felt like it was going to burst in wonder. He loved her. He loved her like she loved him. She felt…_right_. He tossed his head back and laughed. It felt like it'd been forever since she'd heard that. She missed it. It made the warm fuzzies rear up with a vengeance. Danny suddenly grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her in the air spinning and laughing. She let out a small shriek of surprised delight and clung to him.

"God Sam! I never thought I could feel this good! This happy! You finally know how I feel about you and you…you." He crushed her to him. Happiness was practically radiating from him, it was contagious.

"Danny." When he pulled back to look at her, she was seized with the sudden urge to kiss him. Well, she didn't have to hold back anymore did she? Sam reached up and ran a hand along his jaw, delighted at the feel of it, of the scratchy stubble. When her fingers reached the hollow behind his ear she curled her fingers into his hair and tugged his face down to hers. He wasn't exactly providing any resistance. Her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met. He was much warmer than yesterday. Much more emotional too. One of Danny's hands splayed between her shoulder blades and held her to him tightly. His other hand had started at her waist but slid to the small of her back before pressing them together as if to prevent anything from ever coming between them. He was bending her back so it wouldn't be quite so uncomfortable, their height difference. Sam tilted her head to the right and pulled him even closer.

"Hey kids! I was wondering if—my my, what have we here?" Sam and Danny sprung apart fast enough that they both tripped over something and went tumbling to the ground.

Sam pushed the overturned computer chair away from her. "M-M-Mrs. Fenton!" she squeaked, mortified. Not only her face, but her neck and chest were flushed from the supreme embarrassment at being caught kissing Danny by his mom. _**At least it wasn't his Dad.**_ The thought did little to comfort her.

"Mom! Seriously, don't you knock?!" Danny yelped from the side of his bed, trying to untangle himself from the cord of the lamp that was originally on his nightstand.

"I did honey." she told him smugly, crossing her arms. "I suppose you kids were just too preoccupied to notice." Danny groaned and tried to crawl under his bed.

"Hey! If I don't get to hide neither do you!" Sam called him out, chucking a discarded sneaker at him.

Mrs. Fenton let out a peal of laughter before coming over to help Sam up. "So, I take it this is a rather recent development? If you were more used to kissing I doubt you two would have had quite such violent reactions." Danny groaned again. "Come on Danny, I was young once too."

"Please, just please stop!" he moaned covering his face, still lying on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's your father who gives you the refresher for 'the talk'." Sam couldn't believe it but Mrs. Fenton actually cackled at Danny's yelp of mortification. "I'm so happy you two are finally together!" Mrs. Fenton wrapped her arms around Sam and squeezed. "You're really part of the family now Sam!"

"Mom! It's not like I proposed to her or anything!"

"It's only a matter of time sweetie, it's best if you just except the inevitable!" And Sam thought she'd been mortified before. "Oh! I need to call Jazz! And I'm sure your Father will be so excited for another awkward father-son talk! Oh, this is just too adorable! My little boy's finally all grown up and confessed his feelings!"

"Oh my God, Mom please!" Sam wasn't sure why, but Danny's mortification was actually making her feel better about the whole, he-knew-for-_years_-and-said-nothing thing. She cracked a smile.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to it."

"MOM!"

"Don't do anything I would scold you for honey!"

"SERIOUSLY MOM!" Mrs. Fenton's laughter floated down the hall as she descended towards the first floor. Sam looked over at Danny and he looked up at her. They burst out laughing. "That has got to be the most embarrassed I've ever been. Not only because I was embarrassed but you were projecting so strongly I thought I was going to literally pass out from utter humiliation."

Sam made her way over to him and helped him off the floor. "At least _your_ parents are okay with this…with us." her cheeks went pink at the thought of an 'us'.

"Are you worried?"

"Of how they'll treat you." she admitted quietly.

"I'm not." he assured her. Danny leaned down to kiss her but hesitated. He glanced at the door before a devious smirk crossed his face. Sam suddenly felt the chilled weightlessness that accompanied being turned invisible or intangible. Danny let out a ghostly chuckle before pressing his chilled lips to hers. They still had so much to talk out but Sam pushed it all aside, just for now. She deserved to enjoy this. So did Danny. There was plenty of time to worry about everything after. Plenty of time, because now that she had Danny, Sam didn't plan on ever letting go.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

**AN: 'Finally!' Right? Took me far longer than it was supposed to and I apologize for that. But I would like to thank everybody who stuck through to the end and especially for all the favorites, follows, and REVIEWS that I got. I really, really liked all the reviews! Love me some fuzzies!**

**But I've left you with so many loose ends! I always planned on extending this story out, but I wasn't sure that there would be anybody interested in it. Of course, the faves, follows, and fuzzies say otherwise so you're all in luck, THERE IS A PART TWO! For any of you lovelies that are interested, I will be posting a "Chapter 10" in Part I once I've got Ch1 ready to post for Immeasurable Lengths Part II so that any faves or follows of Part I will know that Part II is up and ready to be read. 'Chapter 10' will be more of an announcement of Part II but it will also tease some of those loose ends I mentioned to prep you for Part II. Unfortunately, I can't give you a timeline. As you might have noticed, I'm not very good with those. Also, my Teen Titan fic _Shades_ is really distracting me…almost as much as this story was distracting me from it. There will be a Part II, but you'll have to be patient. Again, thanks so very, very much for sticking with me and all I ask is that you stay tuned! Check out my profile if you want to know what else I'm working on! This is Braelyn Briar, closing out her first fanfic!**


End file.
